War Is Hell
by goofnutgav
Summary: For many years I followed orders as a former Marine in Vietnam and as a CIA operative, but a routine mission goes wrong in New Mexico and I find my life to be changed forever after being forcibly altered into a new form and finding myself as a military adviser to a combat unit comprising of humanoid dogs with abnormal abilities. Follow my story as we hit the road, rovers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Langley as the sun had risen and its rays were shining on a neighborhood while one apartment building, in particular, had its bedroom shades drawn tight in one window as I was stirring, and not from the alarm clock or the rays of the sun.

_"Sun up, sun up! Walk, walk!" _the high-pitched voice made its way into my mind as it woke me up, the voice never failing to get up with the sun and force me awake.

_"Oh boy, you're up! Yay, up! Outside!" _the voice exclaimed excitingly while I sighed and sat up in my bed.

I felt the vibrations of my neighbor leaving the apartment and slamming the door shut, the voice in my head growing fainter and fading away as I got out of bed and went to do my morning routine.

Once I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror with tired blue eyes and used my comb to nicely brush my disheveled short black hair with a slight gray on the sides and also used a razor to shave the stubble on my face until I was finished.

I left the bathroom and got dressed in a black suit with black dress shoes, a white button-up shirt, and a black neck-tie just as my phone rang. I headed to the living room and took my untraceable Agency cell phone, answering it as I placed it against my ear.

"Code in," the man on the phone ordered.

"Adam Hanson, 92681," I recited my name and badge number on the secure line.

"The Director wants to see you Hanson...it's urgent," the man explained shortly before hanging up.

After hearing that, I had a quick breakfast and gathered my briefcase, keys, and wallet as I left the apartment and locked the door before I made my way to my '95 ford Tauris. Once I was outside, I walked to my car and before I could reach it, someone called to me.

"Good morning," the male voice greeted and I turned around just in time for a male german shepherd to jump up and try to lick my face.

_"Oh boy, friend!" _the dog cheered mentally and I chuckled.

"Good morning, Bones," I remarked and patted his head that was level to my chest.

"Sorry about that, I can never control him once he sees you," my neighbor Doug apologized as I scratched Bones' ears, and he almost sighed while I mentally told him that he was being a silly boy.

"That's alright because he's a whole lot better than the corgi that lives next door," I told him just to make him feel better.

"Well, have a good day. Let's go, Bones," Doug said as he pulled on the leash hard and Bones was forced to get off me as he and Doug left.

After that, I opened the passenger-side door and put my briefcase on the seat, then I shut the door and got into the driver's seat before driving out of the parking lot. Once I was on the road, I felt tense since I had no idea why the Director of the CIA wanted to see me so suddenly and it felt like I was walking into a minefield. When I arrived at the Agency building, I used my clearance to pass the security officer at the gate and drove into the underground parking lot until I parked near the elevator and got out of the car.

I gathered my briefcase and headed to the elevator, pressing the up button and going inside once the doors opened. I kept checking my watch as the elevator was heading to the top floor where the Director was waiting for me, wondering why I had been called to his office so suddenly and why it sounded urgent.

As I waited, the elevator stopped and the doors opened while I adjusted my tie, then I left the elevator and went past other employees as they kept working. I made it to the Director's office and knocked on the door, hearing him tell me to enter and I went inside before standing in front of the desk with my briefcase on the ground next to me with my hands clasped together in front of my belt.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I inquired and he nodded as he gestured at the open door.

"Shut the door, Hanson," Director Deutch ordered, prompting me to close the door while I felt confused.

"Forgive me for asking, Sir, but what's going on and why did you call me here so urgently?" I questioned.

"Sorry for all the secrecy but what I'm about to tell you is classified and your file in the Special Activities Division told me that you can be trusted," Director Deutch stated and he cleared his throat before adding, "We've received foreign chatter about an unknown terror group that just surfaced and are not only currently involved in atrocities in the Middle East, but also shady dealings concerning a Professor William Shepherd. Here's what we've been able to dig up on Mr. Shepherd."

Director Deutch handed me a file and I opened it to see a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and the file described that Shepherd is a brilliant geneticist who owned a company called Shepherd Laboratories and that he dabbled in biology and genetics, but I soon discovered that his recent project called Project 18 was controversial due to the machine being capable of altering DNA in canines and people in the scientific community had pulled out their backing while protests broke out in religious groups and animal rights activists.

As I kept reading through the file, I felt skeptical since this Project 18 didn't seem to be all that ethical and that Shepherd was playing God, though the file described him as a man that wanted to make the world a better place and Project 18 appeared to be the first step in doing so.

"Hmm, this Project 18 seems to be like something from Star Trek...this report is accurate?" I asked and Director Deutch nodded.

"Correct and as I said earlier, an unknown terror group has been doing shady dealings with Professor Shepherd but we haven't been able to find any information on them," Director Deutch explained and I looked up after reading the rest of the file.

"We have no intel on who they are or who the leader of the cell is?" I questioned after closing the file and placing it on the desk.

"Exactly, which is making the top brass in the White House very nervous since it's unknown how many members there are or what their motives could be," Director Deutch stated with an expression of pure seriousness.

"Professor Shepherd's file says that the scientific community cut their funding due to his new project...are we looking at a rogue scientist who's getting his funding from this group?" I inquired thoughtfully.

"That's what we want you to find out, so your mission will be to do recon on Professor Shepherd and notify us of the situation once you have gathered enough intel. Once you have gathered enough, contact your handler and then we'll proceed from there.

If you have discovered that this group is a serious threat to our national security, inform us immediately and we'll set up a raid on the main HQ of Professor Shepherd's company. Remember, this Op is recon only so make sure not to draw attention," Director Deutch instructed.

"Understood, Sir," I agreed and picked up my briefcase as I went to leave.

"One more thing, your gear will be with your handler until you update us of the situation and it'll be sent to you once we have decided that a raid will be set up," Director Deutch informed me.

"Yes, Sir...where will this recon mission be taking place?" I asked as I stopped at the door and looked back.

"Socorro, New Mexico and keep a low profile because we don't want an incident to happen and POTUS has enough fires to put out right now," Director Deutch warned and I nodded, leaving the office and heading to the elevator.

* * *

After I had left the building, I arrived back home and changed into casual clothes consisting of a red t-shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, and work boots as I packed a suitcase with more clothes and went back to my car. I drove to the airport and bought a ticket for New Mexico, getting on the correct flight and enjoying the calm before the storm while I still could. After the plane landed, I put on a pair of shades to block out the sun's rays and went to the car rental agency to get a car, then I drove to the nearest motel until I arrived and headed inside to the receptionist's desk.

I approached the desk and a slightly dark-skinned man behind it nodded at me in acknowledgment.

"Hola senior. Puedo ayudarte?" the man inquired in Spanish with a pleasant smile.

"Hola, soy americano entonces hablas ingles?" I asked and the man perked up.

"Ingles? Si, I speak English. American, huh...so, who are you and what brings you to New Mexico?" the man inquired curiously.

"My name is David Tanner and I'm here for sightseeing," I lied while keeping a straight face and the man chuckled.

"I don't know why you wish to come to this place because there's nothing to see here but sand and dust and pretty much nothing happens, though you should go to Florida since my el primo is enjoying himself in Miami," the man joked and I laughed slightly.

"Maybe another time. Anyway, I would like to rent a room if you have one available," I explained and the man smiled.

"Let me check," the man said as he took out a registry and looked through it for a short amount of time before closing it.

"You're in luck, my friend because room 217 is currently available right now," the man informed me and I took out my wallet before paying the man in cash.

"Gracias, senor," I said as the man handed me the key and I left the main building.

I headed to my new motel room and unlocked the door, heading inside and placing the suitcase on the bed. I opened the suitcase and took out a file that told me what I should do next, looking through it and seeing that I was to infiltrate Shepherd's home and tap his phone for any information on the unknown group that had been doing shady dealings with him.

After opening a secret compartment that held a listening device inside the suitcase, along with a recorder, I set everything up on the nearby table and closed the curtains to the windows to ensure that nobody saw what I was up to. Once I was finished setting everything up, I left the motel room and headed to my car until I got in and drove to Shepherd's house.

I arrived in a suburban neighborhood and stopped in front of my destination, getting out of the car and looking at the house that had a backyard that was closed off by a wooden fence. Not seeing a car in the driveway, I took my chance to head over to the house while making sure no one saw me and then I approached the fence before I pulled myself up and looked around.

I saw a doghouse with the name Scout on it but I couldn't see a dog anywhere in the backyard, which told me that Shepherd must've taken his dog out for a drive and I used the advantage to climb over the fence and carefully headed over to the sliding glass door that was closed shut. I reached into my pocket and took out my lockpicks, kneeling and using the lockpicks to fiddle with the lock on the door.

I unlocked the door and stood up before I opened it, walking into the house and taking in everything around me for a second until I headed over to the study. I went into the study and saw awards on biology, genetics, and other objects that proved Shepherd's success in the scientific field as I approached the phone on the desk and took out the bug.

I got to work and before I knew it, I had bugged the phone and made sure that other areas of the room were bugged until I was satisfied and I left the study. I had exited the house and locked the door while I headed back to my car and drove away, hoping that the signal on the bug was working that I would be able to hear everything that Professor Shepherd and the leader of the unknown group were saying.

* * *

Once I had arrived back at the motel, I entered my room and set up the receiver so that I would be able to listen in on Shepherd's phone calls for any information, then I put on a pair of headphones and turned on the receiver before hearing that the signal was running strong. I heard someone entering the study after a while and turned on the recorder until a male voice started talking on the phone, and I deduced that I was hearing Shepherd talking as most of his phone calls were about business-related chatter.

I kept listening until the next call got my attention when his tone of voice changed into anger and subtle terror, and I paid close attention for any information.

"General Parvo, what the hell do you want this time? Haven't you tortured me enough these past few weeks?" Shepherd growled and I scrunched up my face at hearing the name.

_"Who the hell names their kid after a fucked-up dog disease?" _I thought in sheer confusion but I shook it off and kept listening as a male gravely voice responded.

"Is the project done yet?" Parvo questioned.

"It's finished, now give me back my family and my dog, you bastard!" Shepherd demanded angrily and I could almost picture the man looking livid while gripping the phone in one hand while clutching his head with the other.

"Watch yourself, Shepherd, or I'll send back pieces of your family and your dog one at a time. Meet me in the loading dock in your company building tonight...once I get the machine, I'll give you back your family and your dog," Parvo said smugly.

"You're insane, thinking you'll use my project to create an army and wipe out world governments to take over everything. People will stand up against you," Shepherd stated and Parvo chuckled menacingly.

"I doubt that so don't be late or your family and your dog will suffer the consequences," Parvo threatened before he hung up, causing Shepherd to do the same before I heard him hit his desk in frustration.

"Damn you, Parvo, and damn you Jeffery for stabbing me in the back by working for that monster..." Shepherd trailed off and I heard him starting to cry before I shut off the recorder and the receiver.

Now that I had the intel I needed to hand over to Director Deutch, all I needed to do is contact my handler and wait for further orders but I felt very concerned by what I'd just learned. If this Parvo character was right, he would start a war against the entire world and God knows how many people will be killed in the process before he's eliminated. I removed the tape from the recorder and took out my phone, calling my handler and praying that we would be able to stop Parvo in time.

* * *

After I had informed my handler of the situation and met up with him to hand over the evidence, I waited for a few hours until I received a call from him saying that my new mission was to eliminate Parvo and take down the cell he was in charge of. Now I was meeting up with a Delta Force unit that would accompany me during the mission and the Sergeant that was in charge nodded as we all met up near Professor Shepherd's company.

"Agent Hanson, good to meet you," the man greeted as we shook hands.

"You too, Sergeant Matthews," I agreed and we all got suited up.

I put on a tan flak jacket, brown gloves, strapped on a leg holster and put on a black military helmet as I did a weapons' check with a Glock 17 and an AR-15 until I holstered the sidearm and loaded the AR-15. I looked at the delta operatives and they looked at me to see what I had to say.

"Listen up, we have a handoff occurring between Professor William Shepherd and a General Parvo-" I started to explain and saw most of the men looking at me in confusion at the second name before I added, "Yes, I know what you're thinking but save it until the mission's over.

Anyway, the intel provided to all of you should give you a better understanding of how serious the situation is so I don't need to tell you that we are dealing with a group that's planning to start a war against the entire world, and they'll use Professor Shepherd's latest project to give them an advantage.

It has been discovered that Professor Shepherd's family and his pet rottweiler are being held hostage so check your fire. We have been given authorization by the President and the Director of the CIA to use lethal force but make no mistake, civilian casualties are completely unacceptable so be sure to secure the hostages since they are a priority."

I kept laying out the plan while the delta operatives were listening and now it was time to move in and execute the mission as I reached for my radio.

"Alpha 1 to Actual, moving out to the target building now," I informed my handler, who was named John.

"Understood Alpha 1, be advised that we are seeing movement around the building so remain on high alert," John warned.

"Copy that, Actual," I responded and kept moving with the delta operatives as we slowly approached the large building that was in the middle of the desert.

I held up a fist and we all kneeled as I took out a pair of binoculars and scouted the area, seeing soldiers in black as they patrolled the area and I signaled the delta operatives to move up as we stood up and arrived at the building. We kept moving and took out any guards that were in the way, eventually finding ourselves in the loading dock as we all took cover in places that would make us hard to spot.

After a while, I saw a military transport truck backing up into the loading dock while a humvee pulled up next to it, just as I saw Shepherd entering the large room from the stairwell with an exhausted and desperate expression on his face. I spotted a man who left the back of the truck, the man looking like he hasn't slept in days with his eyes completely bloodshot and appearing completely nervous.

"William!" the man called out and Shepherd started glaring at him with a look of barely restrained fury.

"Where the hell is Scout and my family, Jeffery?" Shepherd demanded and his question was answered as barking rang out, a female soldier wheeling a carrier off the transport truck while two men forced a woman and two kids out of the humvee with MP5s.

I could see that the hostages were completely terrified as they were crying, their hands tied behind their backs and duct tape covering their mouths while tear stains were covering their cheeks. Shepherd looked horrified to see them in such a condition as the soldiers forced his family on their knees and stopped wheeling the carrier right next to them, just as a large imposing man with a blond mustache and a metal helmet left the truck while smiling unpleasantly.

"Good evening, Professor," the man greeted, his voice the same as Parvo's while he smirked and asked, "Where is the prototype?"

"It's underneath that tarp, next to the forklift," Shepherd replied as he gestured at an object that was covered by a tarp.

"Excellent...Groomer, Daniels, load the prototype," Parvo ordered, prompting the female soldier and another male soldier to salute before they headed over to the object.

Daniels got into the driver seat of the forklift and started it up while Groomer guided him to the back of the truck, Shepherd looking sick to his stomach as he glared at Parvo.

"Alright, Parvo, we had a deal so give me back my family and my dog," Shepherd growled as he pointed an accusing finger at the man, who chuckled in amusement.

"Certainly, just as soon as I get what I want," Parvo suggested while holding out a hand, causing Shepherd to hesitate for a moment until he put down a briefcase on the ground and slid it to Parvo.

"You made a very wise decision, Shepherd, since Project 18 will be in good hands and used to its full potential," Parvo declared as he picked up the briefcase and Groomer walked over to him before saluting.

"General, the prototype is loaded and safely secured in the vehicle," Groomer informed him with a Scottish accent.

Parvo looked pleased as he took out a key and went to toss it but he stopped and signaled to Groomer and a few other soldiers, prompting them to aim their M16 rifles at Shepherd and Jeffrey.

"What the fuck?! Parvo, this wasn't part of the plan!" Jeffrey cried in alarm and was forced to raise his hands.

"Plans change, Jeffrey," Parvo stated as he looked at Shepherd and added, "I know your type, Shepherd, you would've altered the plans and the prototype before our arrival just to slow us down. While I applaud your efforts, you're coming back with us to perfect Project 18."

Parvo looked at Jeffrey and said, "As for you...I'm very grateful for your help, of course, but you served your purpose."

Parvo empathized that by backhanding Jeffrey across the face, sending the man crashing to the ground with a bloody nose that looked broken and Parvo turned to look at Groomer and Daniels.

"Groomer, with me. Daniels, take the mutt, Shepherd, and his family to the back and keep an eye on them," Parvo ordered and I turned to signal the other delta operators that it was time to move in, then we all raised ourselves out from cover and aimed at the enemy soldiers.

"Freeze, US Army! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" Sergeant Matthews ordered harshly, taking everyone off guard and Parvo pulled out a Beretta.

"Dammit, take them down!" Parvo demanded and chaos broke out after that as the soldiers instantly opened fire at us and we all shot back at them.

I saw Shepherd taking advantage of the distraction and sneaking over to his family, picking up a pipe and knocking out the soldier behind them with a heavy strike while I killed the other with two shots to the heart. I took out another soldier by shooting him in the head and looked back at the delta operators.

"X-ray down! Sergeant, have the rest of your men cover us while I take two shooters with me to secure Shepherd and the hostages!" I shouted and Sergeant Matthews nodded.

"You heard him, lay down cover fire!" Sergeant Matthews ordered and most of the delta operatives complied while I circled to the civilians with two operators right behind me.

We approached Shepherd and his family, causing all of them to jump at the sight of us but Shepherd sighed in pure relief when he saw that I was holding up a hand to placate them.

"Professor Shepherd? It's okay, we're going to get you, your family, and your dog out of here," I reassured as one of the delta operators used his combat knife to carefully break the zip-ties on the hostages and he removed the duct tape after that, then Shepherd's wife and his kids instantly hugged the man as they sobbed.

"William..." Shepherd's wife whimpered and the man didn't say anything as we all stood up and I looked at the reunited family.

"Alright, stay behind us and listen to whatever we say because we're going to be moving through a hot zone," I instructed and they nodded while one of the operatives lifted the dog carrier that held Scout inside and the other hauled Jeffrey to his feet.

"Whoever you are, thank you for saving my family and I swear I won't forget this," Shepherd stated and I gestured for them to stay close as we started moving to Sergeant Matthews and the rest of the delta operators.

"General, Shepherd and his family are escaping!" I heard Groomer shouting above the sounds of gunfire and I spotted Parvo looking enraged while he was firing at Sergeant Matthews.

"Shit, don't let them get away but don't kill Shepherd because we need him!" Parvo snarled as he loaded a fresh mag and fired again.

"Sir, do you want me to blow the charges?!" Daniels questioned loudly and Parvo shook his head.

"You idiot, you'll blow us all to hell if you set off the charges right now so absolutely not! Wait until we secure Shepherd and his family, then blow the charges after we're far enough away from the building!" Parvo refused as we made it to Sergeant Matthews and the other delta operatives.

"Hostages are secure, now take them out!" I ordered and aimed at Daniels, killing him with a shot to the eye and he collapsed to the ground.

"General, we just lost Daniels!" Groomer exclaimed in alarm.

"Dammit, pull out and blow the charges!" Parvo shouted in frustration as he and what's left of his troops frantically backed up to the truck and humvee while laying down suppressive fire.

"We can't let Parvo escape! If he escapes and figures out how Project 18 works, he'll be able to conquer the whole planet in a decade!" Shepherd notified us urgently with a look of fear on his face.

"You heard the man, don't let Parvo escape!" I exclaimed while we moved from cover to cover, killing any enemy soldiers that had the misfortune of finding themselves out in the open.

Suddenly, Groomer aimed at Shepherd's wife and was about to shoot her but Jeffrey dived into the way and got hit in the back while she fired, then I kept firing until I was forced to remain in cover while I dumped the empty mag and loaded a fresh one. I slapped the bolt release with my palm and slung my rifle so that I could reach over and drag Jeffrey out of the line of fire until I saw that he was dead.

The truck and humvee started up just as explosions occurred around us and I frantically signaled everyone to run as the place was coming down around us, forcing us to leave Jeffrey behind while the two vehicles sped outside and debris collapsed onto Shepherd's wife and kids as it crushed them into a gory mess.

"Susan, Jeremy, Rachel!" Shepherd screamed in pure horror as he tried to run back, but I grabbed him and he struggled to get loose.

"There's nothing you can do! They're gone and we're going to be next if we don't get out of here right now!" I shouted as I forced Shepherd to move towards the exit, just as an explosion occurred next to us and I was thrown against a wall while I bounced off of it and crashed onto the ground.

I groaned in pain while my ears were ringing and my head was spinning, forcing myself to get up with blurry vision and I didn't see Shepherd anywhere as I stumbled out of the loading dock and kept moving to the rendezvous point with Sergeant Matthews and the other delta operatives until we all stopped and turned around to witness the entire building explode and sink into the ground of New Mexico.

"Jesus Christ..." a delta operative trailed off in shock while I sat down to recover from our near-death experience.

_"Parvo escaped with Project 18, Shepherd and his family are dead...fucking hell, this Op turned completely FUBAR and now we're seriously screwed if we don't find and stop Parvo fast," _I thought as I clutched my ribs that were aching.

"Sound off!" Sergeant Matthews ordered and the other delta operatives made noises of reassurance as he turned to look at me.

"What about you, CIA? Are you good?" Sergeant Matthews asked and I stood up while waving it off.

"I'm solid, Sergeant, so let's check and see what condition Professor Shepherd's dog is in," I stated as I headed over the carrier that was put down, hearing Scout whimpering while I kneeled in front of the carrier and took out my lockpicks.

"It's okay, boy, we're going to get you out of there," I assured the poor dog while I started working on the padlock.

I reached out with my mind to calm down Scout and tell him that he was safe, but I noticed something was seriously wrong when I couldn't feel his emotions and I unlocked the carrier. I opened the door, only to be feeling far from happy when I saw a tape recorder inside playing and I shut it off before taking it out and showing everyone.

"There's no dog in here, it's a Goddamn recording," I informed the others and Sergeant Matthews sighed in frustration at the complete failure this mission turned out to be.

"Dammit...call it in, CIA," Sergeant Matthews said reluctantly and I put down the recorder so that I could reach for my radio.

"Alpha 1 to Actual," I said into my radio.

"Go ahead, Alpha 1," John responded.

"Situation's completely FUBAR...Shepherd and the hostages are KIA, General Parvo escaped with Project 18, and local emergency services are en-route to our location. Requesting exfil to our location, how copy?" I reported tiredly.

"Solid copy, Alpha 1, dispatching an unmarked black hawk to your location so sit tight," John said and I sighed at how this mission became such a shit-show so quickly while we all waited for extraction.

* * *

After we were picked up and I told the pilot to make a quick stop at a good distance from the motel, I gathered all my equipment and made sure to secure them in my suitcase while I also covered up any evidence of my existence by driving my rental car into the desert and setting it on fire.

I headed back to the helicopter and was flown back to the Agency, then I reported what happened and Director Deutch was completely unhappy but he reassured me that I had no knowledge that the mission would turn out that way and he told me to go home and rest so that I could recover from my injuries. The drive home after that was uneventful and long since everyone who lived in the suburbs was trying to get home at once and I wound up being stuck in a traffic jam for the better part of a couple of hours.

By the time I arrived home, it was late and the sun was just starting to set as I got out of my car and locked it before heading to my apartment. As I walked to my apartment building, I could hear dogs barking all around me and, along with those barks, came the psychic vibrations.

_"Not man, not man."_

_"Strange, wrong."_

_"Bad."_

The images and feelings I was receiving from the dogs' minds didn't make sense and it physically made me ill, which would sometimes happen if I received too many psychic messages or if the feelings were too strong. I should've been curious about what was going on with the dogs inside the apartment building since I've never experienced so many psychic messages before, but my exhaustion and the pain of my injuries were compounded by the sudden headache of so many voices hitting my mind that I just wanted to go to bed and pass out.

_"Go away! This is mine, mine! Danger!" _the corgi from next door yelled after I had entered the building and was approaching my apartment.

At first, my neighbor's dog didn't bother me much since the little guy was very territorial and barked at me whenever I came home, but the fear coming off of the dog made me pause just as I was about to unlock my door and the eeriness of the situation suddenly hit me before I listened to the dogs carefully.

_"Bad smell."_

_"Bad man."_

_"Wrong man."_

_"Danger!"_

I tensed up at how something about this felt seriously wrong and I went for my concealed carry on when I felt a presence behind me, just as I was grabbed from behind and my training started kicking in.

"Hold him," I heard the voice of Parvo order as I sent a nasty kick into the leg of whoever was restraining me.

The man yelped in pain as his grip loosened and I elbowed him hard into the solar plexus, just as a cloth was forced against my face and the familiar smell of chloroform made me struggle even harder while I kept elbowing the man to make him let go. My gun was taken out of my holster by one of my attackers as I tried not to breathe in the chloroform but I couldn't hold my breath in anymore and the first breath caused the chloroform to enter my lungs, making me immediately feel faint and sluggish.

My second breath made everything turn fuzzy and my head started spinning, then my third breath caused my eyes to close and I started to pass out.

"Hey, what the hell are you-" a faint voice called out and the sound of a suppressed weapon went off along with a grunt.

The last thing I heard was a body hitting the ground before I took my fourth breath and fell unconscious.

* * *

After being knocked out, my next conscious moment was waking up groggy from the chloroform and seeing that I was in a dimly lit room of some kind while I tried to swallow but my mouth felt dry with my throat and lungs burning, my mind fuzzy, and I could barely recall what happened. As I tried to move, I felt leather straps on my wrists and ankles that prevented me from moving.

"Uggh," I groaned quietly as I kept trying to get loose.

"He's waking up, General," I heard Groomer say and spotted her and Parvo coming into my line of sight.

"Perfect, now get his attention," Parvo said and before I knew it, I was rendered fully awake after being slapped across the face and I quickly looked around before noticing that I was strapped to a chair and that there was a table with many objects that would be used for torture.

"Now that you're paying attention, it's time you start to answer some questions. We found your wallet and it told us that your name is David Tanner but something told me that's not your real name, not to mention that the passports with the different aliases prove that you're a spy of some kind.

Here's how it's going to go, you will tell me everything about who you are and who you work for or my second in command will make things highly unpleasant for you," Parvo threatened and I remained silent as I stared at him with a stoic expression.

(Warning, scenes of torture)

Parvo looked at Groomer and nodded, prompting her to pick up a bucket of water and she splashed me in the face which caused me to cough and sputter as she picked up a pair of jumper cables connected to a battery. My heart started racing at the sight of her sparking the cables and she forced them onto my chest, then my vision turned red while intense agony ran through my body from the current of electricity that was coursing through me.

Groomer removed the cables and I started wheezing for air as Parvo leered down at me.

"Well? Are you going to talk or do you want us to make things worse for you?" Parvo questioned but I glared up at him and he looked back at Groomer with another nod.

Groomer approached me and flipped the chair I was sitting on, causing it to tip over and I grunted as my back hit the ground and Groomer placed a cloth onto my face before grabbing a gas canister. Groomer tilted the can and water poured onto my face, forcing me to turn my head away from the torrent of water while I made sure to take in small breaths of air so that I wouldn't drown. After what seemed to be forever, Groomer quit trying to waterboard me and put the can down until she lifted the chair back up. I coughed and gasped for air as I hung my head and Parvo grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Talk, damn you! I will break you, even if it takes us all fucking night!" Parvo snarled and he sent a fist into my face.

I was rendered completely dazed after that and I felt him undoing the straps on the chair before he threw me to the ground and two soldiers grabbed my arms. I was being dragged somewhere as my head was spinning from a combination of the chloroform and being slugged in the face, then I was thrown to the ground after we entered a large room and the soldiers restrained my wrists with shackles until Groomer moved a lever and I was lifted into the air by the chain that was attached to the shackles.

Parvo took out a knife and sliced my shirt open, ripping the fabric off my torso and Groomer took out a whip.

"Last chance, so talk or you'll know suffering that'll make hell look like paradise," Parvo growled and I simply glared at him defiantly until he backed up and nodded at Groomer.

Groomer walked in front of me a fair distance away and she swung the whip, causing pain to explode on my torso as I gritted my teeth to bear with the torture and I was put through so much agony after that for God knows how long but I never let them break me since I couldn't give them what they want.

Once a few hours have passed, I was hanging my head and wheezing weakly as I tried to stay conscious from the hell I was currently experiencing, then I heard Parvo shouting lividly as he slammed a fist against a wall and I barely looked up to see him seething in rage.

"Fuck, what the hell is he made of?! No sane person can withstand something like this for so long!" Parvo roared and he started hacking and coughing harshly until he wheezed out, "Lozenge!"

Groomer handed Parvo the lozenge and the man frantically took it until he was eventually breathing normally again.

"General, it appears that he is well trained at resisting interrogation for an extended period so we should try again tomorrow since we don't want to kill him without gaining any information he might have," Groomer pointed out logically and Parvo scowled until he sighed.

"Very well, but let's make sure he doesn't try to escape first," Parvo agreed reluctantly as he approached me and checked my shackles, then he grabbed my hair and forced my head up while he sneered at me.

"Are you listening? No matter how long it takes, I will get answers from you so welcome to your new home because you will be staying here for a long time," Parvo vowed with a sinister grin and let go of my hair before he, Groomer, and the other soldiers left the room the light shut off as I was left hanging in the dark.

* * *

I lost count of how long I had been held captive here and my sense of time had blurred into a mess, my hair becoming disheveled and a beard growing in since they were depriving me of food, water, and a shower to break me while they kept torturing me. I was feeling so weak from a lack of substance and pain while I was hanging from the chain, then the door opened and the light turned on before I heard footsteps approaching me and a hand grabbed my chin and forced my head up to show me Parvo and Groomer examining me.

"I'm surprised, most people would've broken by now but you're not like most people, are you?" Parvo muttered and a weak glare from me made him laugh as he added, "Even after all this time you still won't talk...such loyalty for your employers and your country, even though they had abandoned you."

"General, Project 18 is ready for testing," Groomer informed him and Parvo grinned.

"Perfect...after two weeks of trying to figure out that damn machine Shepherd sabotaged, it is finally finished but I'll need some test subjects first. Did you bring the mutt?" Parvo questioned and Groomer nodded.

"Yes, but the machine is still a prototype and it needs something to stabilize the animal's DNA or the process won't work," Groomer answered and Parvo frowned at that until he looked at me and a malicious expression took over his ugly face.

"Groomer, I think we have just what we need right in front of us," Parvo declared and signaled her to lower the chain.

Groomer headed over to the lever and pulled it, causing the chain to suddenly lower at a fast speed and I crashed to the ground with a pained groan before Groomer walked over to unlock the shackles and I was dragged away somewhere by two soldiers. After going through a hallway, I made sure to study the layout of the area for any exits so that I could plan my escape and then I was dragged into a large room that looked like a lab of some kind with scientists working on the machines.

I picked up the sound of a dog whimpering and whining, causing me to turn my head to see a carrier holding a male Alaskan Malamute inside while the poor dog looked terrified of his surroundings. I felt the distress coming off the dog and I sent out a soothing message into his mind, causing the dog to look at me while he relaxed slightly.

_"Who are you? This is a bad place and the people here are not friends," _the dog told me nervously in his mind as I was dragged to a large machine with a door that was hanging open.

I was thrown into the machine and I grunted as I hit the ground, then I wheezed while I saw the carrier being wheeled to me and the door was opened before the dog was also forced inside. The large metal door slammed shut and the large dog frantically started clawing at it to get it open, but it was useless and he whined as he padded over to me and nuzzled my face.

_"I do not like it here...bad smells, bad people, the man with yellow fur on face smells wrong," _the dog mentally said and I weakly reached up to scratch behind his ears.

_"It's okay, we'll get out of here and I'll make sure to get you back home," _I reassured psychically just as I heard the loud humming of the machine being turned on.

The dog whimpered in distress as I forced the last bit of my strength to crawl to the door and reached up to claw up at the window in a desperate attempt to get us free until pain exploded everywhere. I couldn't think as an intense agony ran through my body and I could faintly hear the dog howling while I convulsed from the pain with choking noises and foamed at the mouth.

I didn't know if I was going crazy or not, but I could've sworn my senses were getting more and more amplified by the second while my body seemed to be twisting and altering into something inhuman altogether. Just when I thought it would never end, the machine finally died down and I could barely stay conscious as the door opened with a hiss and footsteps approached while the steam surrounding me cleared up.

"My God...it worked Groomer and now we have our first loyal cano-mutant," Parvo stated gleefully as I felt a new strength and carefully stood up.

I wobbled as I noticed that something was seriously wrong with my size much larger and my senses a thousand times more powerful than before as the many smells of chemicals and sounds of the slightest things were hitting me all at once, and I gagged while I clasped a hand over my nose.

My hand bumped into an obstruction in front of my nose and I felt a sharp pain as a yelp exited my mouth, but what caught my attention was that the yelp sounded like it came from a canine and I moved my hand away just before I spotted something long and big just below my line of sight. I carefully reached up to feel it and to my horror, I discovered that the thing was a snout and that it was attached to my face before I started breathing heavily and a long thin tongue lolled out when I opened my new muzzle.

I quickly looked down at myself and felt nothing but panic and alarm as I saw my bare chest completely covered in fur with the coloration of a malamute, then I raised my arms and saw more fur with my hands showing sharp claws and my palms having paw-pads. I also saw that my boots have been ripped apart by the transformation and I could see that my feet were still normal, but they were covered in fur like everywhere else and my toenails were claws.

I backed away to try and deny what I was seeing and I made another yelp of pain when my back hit the wall and I looked behind me to see a bushy tail that had torn through the back of my jeans. I also noticed that the dog was gone and it took me a second to realize that the machine must've merged us and we became a new being that was a mixture of a human and a dog.

"What do you think, General?" Groomer inquired and I looked at her and Parvo while they both smiled at each other.

"He is perfect and now the first step of my plans to control the world has begun," Parvo declared sadistically and I glared at the psychopath that was grinning smugly, my hands trembling in a rage since I looked like a Godforsaken freak of nature and it made me feel completely livid.

Before anyone could react, I lunged at Parvo and his eyes widened at the unexpected attack before he was able to move out of the way in time, but I grabbed Groomer instead and wrapped a muscular arm around her neck while restaining her arms behind her back with my hand.

"Tell your men to drop their guns, you bastard, or I'll snap her fucking neck!" I snarled viciously after the soldiers in the room pulled out their guns and aimed at me while the scientists immediately backed up at a safe distance.

"How the hell is this possible?! The machine should've programmed your mind to obey me!" Parvo exclaimed in outrage while Groomer was struggling in my grip, but my new form appeared to be built like a tank since her kicks at my legs didn't even phase me.

"Last warning, tell your men to drop their guns or she's fucking dead," I threatened menacingly and empathized by putting pressure on her neck, causing her to choke and the soldiers looked at each other hesitantly since I was showing them that I wasn't screwing around.

"What are your orders, sir?" one of the soldiers inquired as I started moving Groomer to the exit, and Parvo leered at me until he shot me a twisted grin.

"Lower your weapons...let's give him a running start," Parvo ordered and the soldiers lowered either their rifles or handguns as I moved us to the door.

"You there, hand me your gun" I demanded at a soldier and he looked at Parvo, who nodded and the man reluctantly gave me his Glock before I took it with my free hand and I backed out of the room with Groomer.

"You won't make it out of here so why don't you just surrender and accept the General as your master," Groomer suggested and I put pressure on her throat slightly to send a warning.

"Shut up and keep moving," I growled as I forced her to lead the way and we found ourselves in front of the locker rooms.

I squeezed Groomer's throat and she struggled to get loose until her body slumped against me and I dropped her, heading into the men's locker room for a new pair of clothes until I broke open a locker with my new powerful strength and saw casual clothes that appeared to be the right size for me. I removed my jeans after placing the Glock on the nearby bench and got dressed in a green t-shirt, blue hoodie, brown cargo pants, and black boots while also grabbing a black ballcap before I spotted my reflection in one of the mirrors.

I was shocked to see that I appeared to be in my twenties again as most of my body was human, except for the head of a malamute replacing a human one and I felt my new muzzle as I tried to figure out how to move my ears. I also looked at the bulge that was in the back of my new pants and I hoped that no one noticed my tail once I manage to get to the next town, though I'm definitely going to look suspicious once I put my hat on and cover my inhuman face with my hoodie since I would probably look like the Unibomber.

I put my hat on and grimaced at how uncomfortable it felt for my ears to be pressed down but I ignored it as I grabbed the gun and an alarm suddenly blared throughout the facility, prompting me to quickly move out of the locker room and head for the exit. I made sure to avoid any soldiers that were searching the area as I made it to the exit, then I went through the door and covered my eyes from the sun that beamed its rays down at me.

I heard shouting behind me and reacted by quickly turning around and killing two soldiers with two shots before I sprinted out of the building and rushed to one of the cars in the parking lot. I smashed the window, still astonished that I was far stronger due to my new form and unlocked the chevy, getting in and leaning down to hotwire it. Once I was done hotwiring the car, it started up and I shifted gears before hitting the gas and sped away into the desert while Parvo and many soldiers rushed out of the large building and opened fire at me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I kept driving to any form of civilization, knowing that I needed to keep a low profile from now on and try to figure out a way to change back or I would have no choice but to live on the run for the rest of my life.

* * *

A/N Hello everybody and welcome to my new Road Rovers fic and I wanted to explain a few things before I continued with another chapter. The first thing is that I barely remembered the cartoon since I grew up in the late nineties and the show came out a year after I was born so when I saw Youtube videos of the show a few months ago, I took a look and wondered what would happen if a CIA Special Activities Operative/Vietnam veteran became a military advisor and field agent in the Road Rovers after being forcibly changed into a cano-sapien by Parvo.

The second thing is that I wanted to apologize for the torture scenes since I'm planning for the story to have real-life military tactics and express the horrors of war, the supernatural, and terrorism, so expect the story to have very uncomfortable scenes and the Road Rovers will be taking things much more seriously due to being trained by Adam and witnessing seriously disturbing things during their career.

The third and final thing is that Adam will be in charge and before you all complain about Hunter not being team leader, it makes much more sense for Adam to be team leader since he has the most experience and will be in charge until Hunter has enough experience to be promoted to team leader.

Anyway, before I go, I'm requesting anyone to assist me in real-life military tactics but if you don't want to help out, that's completely fine since I can always research it but it would be nice to get assistance from someone who has first-hand experience.

Well, let me know what you all think so far and stay tuned.

P.S Before I forget, Adam is a dog psychic if you all are confused about how he is communicating with dogs' minds and what kind of powers do you want Adam to have? I'm leaving it all up to you so let me know what kind of powers you want Adam to have.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. Can I take your order?" a young woman asked in a droll voice that suggested that she wasn't a morning person or a people person but to her credit, she didn't bat an eye at the large big-nosed man that was standing before her.

The woman had seen enough people come in with sunglasses and hats with their hoods pulled up to either look "cool" or to discourage any small talk, though it was how the man was keeping his head down to avoid the security cameras that made her think he was either running from the police or someone else.

"Yes, I'd like two egg and cheese croissant sandwiches, one hash brown, and a cinnamon roll please," the suspicious-looking man said in a quiet tone of voice, causing the cashier to raise a single pierced eyebrow but didn't think much of it as she tallied up the total and told him the price.

"Thanks...keep the change," the man said as he handed her the money.

It didn't take long for his order to come up and at that time, the man was waiting patiently as he thanked her and took his order before leaving the restaurant.

"That guy was so creepy and I think he was some kind of pervert because I could see a large bulge in his pants. Should we call the police? I bet he's wanted somewhere with that getup," the other cashier told her friend while she was folding her arms like she was cold.

"Yeah, most likely, but I ain't turning him in," the woman stated with a shrug.

"Why not?" her friend inquired in confusion.

"He gave me a ten-dollar tip," the woman replied like it was no big deal.

* * *

I entered the car and started eating my breakfast, making sure not to cause a mess due to my muzzle. It had been an entire year of living on the run and trying to figure out a way to change back, but the one sensible man who created Project 18 was dead and I sure as hell wasn't going back to Parvo and be used as a weapon for global terrorism. I was struggling to adjust to my new form with all the heightened smells and sounds that were driving me nuts, though I managed to train myself on how to filter out all the scent and sounds, although it wasn't easy.

The most I had to deal with was my tail and ears as I tried to figure out the new muscles that controlled them and I succeeded about a month ago, which was an alien sensation moving an extra appendage and flattening my ears. After all this time, living on the run, I knew that the CIA disavowed any knowledge of me and that I was on my own if the situation got really bad for me like someone spotting my inhuman appearance and those Bigfoot searching nutjobs hunted me down because of it.

Once I was done with my breakfast, I drove out of town and headed to Montana since it would be a perfect place for me to live off the grid but I noticed something in the review mirror and looked to see a car behind me at a distance away. Normally, I wouldn't think too much of it, but the car drove past me and the driver's gaze showed me that he was suspiciously focused on me in particular.

I concluded that I was being followed and I tried to lose him while driving casually, but it didn't work and I sped up to escape which prompted the man to also hit the gas to keep up. I was worried that the man worked for Parvo and because of that, I couldn't let him catch me as I drove fast to get away from the man. Suddenly, an unmarked black hawk came out of nowhere and flew above me just as my sharp hearing picked up the sound of a suppressed gunshot and a round hit the car's radiator.

Steam rose out of the bullet hole while the car stopped in the middle of nowhere, just as the helicopter landed nearby and the car chasing me stopped until men with suppressed Sig Sauers and wearing casual clothes approached the driver-side window. I raised one of my hands while taking out the Glock with the other, keeping the gun aimed at the door as one of the men knocked on the window. I rolled down the window and looked at the man, who showed me a cell phone and reached out for me to take it.

I was confused as to why they forced me to stop just to hand me a phone, but I took it and placed it against my ear while making sure to keep my head down.

"Hello?" I spoke uncertainly.

"Adam Hanson?" an unfamiliar male voice questioned. causing me to tense up since I had no idea who this was or how he knew my name.

"Who the hell wants to know?" I demanded coldly.

"That's not important right now but you need to go with those men...don't worry, everything will be explained once they escort you to a safe location," the man reassured but I still felt skeptical about the whole thing.

"Why should I trust you? For all I know, you could be setting me up so you can kill me," I pointed out suspiciously.

"If I wanted you dead, I could've had one of those men shoot you while they were still airborne. If it makes you feel any better, I give you my word that I won't have those men kill you," the man promised, though I was still unsure about the whole thing.

"In my line of work, a person's word doesn't matter much these days," I stated logically.

"You make a good point so what I can divulge is that my orders are to have you transported you to a secure location, where someone is expecting you," the man explained cryptically.

"Are you with the Company?" I asked and the man sighed.

"Who I work for is classified and above your paygrade, but all I can say is that who you're meeting with is someone you've met before," the man stated and I knew that I wasn't getting anything else out of him.

I reluctantly put away my gun and opened the door, getting out of the car and raising my other hand to show that I was unarmed as the men escorted me to the helicopter. One of the men stopped me and patted me down before taking my gun, then we got into the helicopter until it took off into the sky and flew to an unknown destination.

* * *

After flying for an extended amount of time, I saw that we had made it into New Mexico and tensed up since this could be a trap but I had noticed that we flew near the crater where Shepherd's lab used to be as we suddenly lowered down to the ground. I witnessed the ground below us open up and I stifled a yelp of panic while we lowered into the large hole and slowly landed onto a heliport that was inside a bunch of buildings that looked like fire hydrants.

The pilot shut off the helicopter and we all got out while I was taking in everything around me, seeing more unmarked black hawks, an osprey, and SUVs of the same color as the men escorted me out of the room and through hallways that had military personnel and scientists moving around and entering several doors that led to different rooms. We headed into a large room that looked like a meeting room with a giant screen showing a map of the entire world, seeing Director Deutch and a man with a lab coat and long white hair who looked familiar.

"He's here, sir," one of the men told Director Deutch and he nodded.

"Thank you, Roberts, you and you're team are dismissed," Director Deutch said and the men left the room after saluting before he turned to look at me.

"Hanson, I'm glad to see you're alive though I wish it was under better circumstances," Director Deutch stated as he shook my gloved hand and added, "Sorry about before, but we couldn't take the chance that you might've been compromised."

"I understand since it was a matter of national security and you were just being careful," I assured and looked at the white-haired man as I asked, "Who is he? That man looks familiar but I can't figure out how I know him."

"It's understandable that you don't recognize him since he looks different than you last saw him, so let me reintroduce you to Professor William Shepherd. It turns out that he survived the explosions that destroyed his main lab and he contacted us on a secure channel not long after that. Ever since then, we've been working closely with him on trying to stop General Parvo and his terrorist organization, then we picked up rumors that you were still alive and checked them out for any leads on your location.

It wasn't easy, but we managed to locate you in Dallas about two months ago and kept surveillance on you to see if you were compromised and imagine everyone's shock to see what you have become when we saw you remove your hat and hood..." Director Deutch trailed off and I took that as an invitation to pull down my hood and remove my hat and shades, revealing my new form and many people stopped what they were doing and stared in shock while Shepherd was stroking his chin curiously.

"Incredible...Parvo somehow managed to create a perfect canosapien, though I was expecting something else. How did this happen if you don't mind me asking?" Shepherd inquired curiously and I grimaced slightly as I recalled the agonizing process of merging with the poor dog and changing into what I am now.

"What happened was that Parvo had his men throw me into the machine with a malamute and I suppose our DNA was stabilized enough for us to combine into one hybrid creature. The process was not...pleasant," I explained hesitantly after I took my gloves off and I hoped that no one else would ever go through the same thing I did.

"Interesting, a human's cellular structure would be stable enough but, quite frankly, I'm amazed that you and the dog were able to survive the process of becoming one and changing into a canosapien...altering someone DNA is dangerous and a very sensitive process that needs to be handled with extreme caution or many things could go wrong.

Parvo's machine was only a prototype that I sabotaged to prevent him from using it for his plans of global terrorism, though you are seriously lucky that he managed to fix it or you and the dog wouldn't have survived...it would've been messy and you two would be nothing more than a pile of gore right now," Shepherd informed me grimly and I paled under my fur at the thought of dying in such a horrific manner.

"Okay Professor, now that you're done scaring one of my best agents, it's time we bring him up to speed on what's going on and why he's here," Director Deutch cut in and Shepherd cleared his throat while looking embarrassed.

"Forgive me for that, I tend to go off on a long ramble whenever I get excited," Shepherd apologized sheepishly and I waved it off.

"It's no problem because you were excited like any other scientist discovering something new," I reassured and asked, "So, why am I here and what's been going on since I've been MIA?"

"A lot of things happened but the short version is that we've been monitoring the world for any signs of Parvo but we've been unable to locate him or pick up any chatter that he's planning something," Director Deutch explained and I was taken aback by that.

"That's surprising, an egotistical psychopath like Parvo would be bragging about what he's planning to do," I pointed out in confusion and the two men in front of me nodded.

"Exactly, which is why the top brass, along with everyone else, is highly concerned because Parvo could launch an attack on us or our allies and we would have no idea that it was coming until the very last second," Director Deutch stated warily.

"Not to mention that Parvo had an entire year to perfect the Transmodifier and the implications of him holding that kind of technology, along with the fact that he's a cunning psychopath, is a dangerous combination for all of us," Shepherd added with a tense expression.

"I see...and where do I come in?" I inquired.

"Professor Shepherd and I have talked and the reason you're here and no longer still on the run is that we're going to be forming a special task force that's backed by the UN, which is why you're going to be the task force's adviser since the five members that will be recruited are going to need someone with years of experience to train them for combat.

You are one of the best and brightest the CIA has to offer and you know Parvo more than anyone in here, so you would be perfect for leading the task force temporarily until they have enough field experience to be an efficient combat unit and stop Parvo, along with any other heinous psychopaths that want to see the world burn," Director Deutch explained and I nodded to show that I understood just how serious the situation is.

"Who will I be training and when do I start?" I questioned and Shepherd took out a remote from his coat pocket, pressing a button and pictures of a yellow labrador mix, rough border collie, Siberian Husky, Doberman pinscher, and a sheepdog appeared on the large screen before moving to different parts of the world.

"These five are potential candidates we're looking at but we couldn't find anyone else so they'll have to do and as for when you'll start training them, I'm afraid that there might not be enough time since an attack from Parvo might be imminent and it's all hands on deck due to the White House being on high alert.

That's all I can assist you with so it's up to you and your new unit to get the job done...if you'll excuse me, I've been dealing with a political issue and I need to get right back at it so good luck.

One more thing, I'll be taking most of the personnel here with me but a few pilots, MPs, and technicians along with a couple of medical personnel will be staying behind to provide assistance since you're going to need them during all of this," Director Deutch informed us before he left the room and left me and Shepherd alone.

"Director Deutch is in hot water right now with the Clinton Administration after testifying to Congress about Saddam Hussein and the ongoing situation in Iraq," Shepherd explained and I frowned.

"Yeah, I heard that things were bad over there right now. So, let's get started and keep monitoring for any signs of Parvo until we locate him," I said and Shepherd cleared his throat as he gestured at the bulge in my pants.

"Before we do that, would you mind taking a cold shower? Seeing that is not only embarrassing but it's highly inappropriate and creepy," Shepherd suggested with an uncomfortable expression and I looked down before I felt like facepalming, just as the numbing pain from my tail hit me and I grimaced slightly.

"Damn, I forgot about that...you wouldn't happen to have a pair of scissors, right?" I inquired and Shepherd stared at me like I had two heads, but a look from me made him sigh as he took out a pair of scissors and handed them to me.

I held up a hand and gestured for him to go behind me so that he could cut a hole in my pants, causing Shepherd to look awkward as he reluctantly headed right behind me and kneeled while I looked behind me to see him appearing confused as he started cutting a small hole and I felt my tail coming out as the restricting pain went away. I moved my tail around to get the blood flowing again, then Shepherd moved around until he was facing me with an astonished look.

"Amazing, your physical structure is mostly human but the rest is completely canine...I'm simply shocked that the prototype worked even after I sabotaged it," Shepherd muttered and I cleared my throat to get his attention, then he looked embarrassed at going off on another tangent again until we both left the room together.

* * *

It had been a few days after that and I spent most of that time getting used to the base and interacting with the few military personnel that had stayed behind for assistance, though I made sure to memorize all the exits in case the building was compromised and we needed to bug out in a hurry.

I was currently shirtless in the gym on the pullup bar, working my biceps hard and I was amazed at how strong I was since I did a few things like lifting a large metal container, though Shepherd told me that a combination of my athletic build and the merging of the canine physiology has granted me with some form of super-strength and I was forced to go through some tests so that he could study the extent of my changes.

After Shepherd took blood, hair, and saliva samples, he told me that it would take a while to get the results and I made sure to hide my ability to psychically speak to dogs since the fear of him possibly wanting to dissect me was strong and I had always kept my ability a secret throughout my entire life because people were very judgemental back then and they either wouldn't believe me or treat me like a freak if I had decided to reveal what I could do.

Once I was done with my regular workout, I swung off the pullup bar and did a front flip before I landed gracefully on the ground and went to the locker room to take a shower. One thing I didn't like about my new form is the powerful scent of a wet dog after I washed my fur thoroughly and when I finished drying myself off with the built-in dryer in the ceiling, I got dressed in casual clothing and left the gym just as a female MP approached me.

"Shepherd wants to see you in the meeting room, sir, it's urgent," the woman notified me and I nodded.

"Understood, you're dismissed," I said and she saluted before going back to her daily rounds.

I headed to the meeting room and saw Shepherd watching the large screen with a look of pure horror.

"You wanted to see me, Shepherd?" I inquired and Shepherd turned to look at me.

"Adam...you need to see this," Shepherd told me uneasily while he gestured at the screen and I felt confused as I stood next to him but what I saw when I looked up at the screen made me understood what had him so spooked.

I witnessed footage of an army of mutated humanoid dogs like me tearing through the streets of a small town in Maine with soldiers that had gray uniforms, only they were far uglier and completely vicious while the police were desperately trying to fight back and getting either ripped apart or gunned down by the monsters and soldiers. I frowned pensively and looked at Shepherd, now fully understanding of how serious the situation was and that I knew who was responsible.

"So, Parvo finally made his move..." I trailed off grimly and Shepherd nodded.

"Yes, it seems that way but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon since I haven't had a chance to do a test run on the upgraded Transmodifyer. Adam, what are the chances that the local police can handle this?" Shepherd asked and I stroked the bottom of my muzzle while I did the calculations in my head.

"If I had to take a guess, not too good and it would take a few days to get the National Guard mobilized...by that time, the entire town would become a bloodbath," I answered and Shepherd sucked in a breath through his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I was afraid of that and with the Transmodifyer being untested, many things could go wrong but there's no time to do a test run so I suppose we have no choice since Parvo forced our hand...Adam, you know what to do," Shepherd stated and I nodded.

"Understood, I'll gather the essentials and head out," I said as I went to leave but Shepherd rested a hand on my broad shoulder.

"Before you go, take this and put it around your wrist," Shepherd told me as I was handed what appeared to be a watch.

"What is this?" I questioned as I examined the object with a critical eye.

"It'll help you blend in with the public by projecting a holographic field around you, essentially making you look human to the naked eye," Shepherd explained and I put the device around my wrist.

"Thanks, this will make things much easier whenever I want to go outside," I said once I was done fastening the device to my wrist.

"Bear in mind that it's still a prototype so even though you look human while the device is functioning, anything like someone bumping into you will destabilize the holographic field around you so make sure to watch where you're walking," Shepherd warned and I nodded as I went to leave.

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement," I stated as I headed to the heliport.

"It has begun," I heard Shepherd mutter under his breath while I left the room and went to turn on the device on my wrist.

* * *

Half a world away, in the frozen wastes of Siberia, a wolf pack roamed the snowscape in search of food as they grew desperate from not eating in days and their stomachs gnawing from hunger.

Suddenly, one of the pack members that was a husky, heard the sound of something loud quickly approaching from the distance and he barked as he looked up, causing the others to look up as the sound turned out to be the rotor of an unmarked military helicopter while it was heading to their location.

The pack was startled by the vehicle and scattered in different directions while the husky, who was separated from the others, ran for whatever cover he could find but the helicopter seemed to be following him.

The husky witnessed the helicopter lowering to the ground and the door on the side slid open after it landed, causing him to start snarling defensively as a male figure in winter clothes got out and held up his hands in a placating gesture as he knelt to the ground.

"Easy, boy...it's okay, Exile, I'm not going to hurt you because you've been chosen for an important mission," the man reassured as he slowly and carefully reached into one of his jacket pockets, then the husky ears perked up at the name he hasn't heard in a long time and smelled something really good while the man took out strips of dry meat from his pocket and reached down for the husky to get them.

The husky, who was named Exile, felt wary as he carefully padded over to the man with the strange scent and sniffed at the meat before he took one of the strips and chewed on it cautiously, then he instantly snatched up the rest of the meat and ate them while the man chuckled and gently pet him.

"There we go...see, I'm not so bad," the man reassured as Exile whined slightly from the wonderful scratches behind his ears.

The man quit petting Exile and stood up, then he clicked his tongue and Exile followed him into the helicopter until it rose up and took off into the unknown.

* * *

In a back alley in London, a rough border collie was scrounging the garbage for scraps as her brown and white fur had once been splendid and silky, but it was now coarse and matted from long neglect. Her stomach, on the other hand, was doing well since the streets offered ample food if one knew where to look.

As a case in point, she had just overturned a garbage can and found a massive bone within; undoubtedly the femur of a horse. It was old and worn but still looked good enough to chew on, and perhaps there was marrow inside if she could get it open.

The collie had just picked up the bone in her muzzle when she heard menacing growls right behind her, causing her to turn around and see two other strays eyeing her prize hungrily as they slowly approached. With a mind born and bred for sizing up livestock and predators alike, she took in her attackers and saw that they were both bristling and muscular.

_"Easy pickings," _the collie thought as she tensed up and got ready to defend her meal.

The first stray lunged with jaws aimed squarely at her muzzle and she leaped to one side, causing the attacker to crash into the garbage and he scrabbled to regain his footing in the slippery mess until she knocked him away.

The second stray came charging after her like a bat out of hell and without missing a beat, she rolled onto her back as if she was surrendering. Instead of yielding, however, she caught him in the neck with her back paws and used the momentum to send him over her head until he crashed against a brick wall.

Both strays got up with enraged snarls and the collie made her fur rise to make herself look bigger, then a sound made all three look at the entrance of the alley just as a dark gray SUV entered the alley with its headlights on. The intimidating-looking vehicle made the two male dogs flee and the collie had just started to run, only she remembered the large bone and wouldn't let a human cheat her of a prize like that, especially after she fought to keep it.

The driver-side door opened and a man in casual clothes stepped out as the collie went to escape with her meal, only the man whistled twice as he kneeled and put down a bag that had a delicious scent coming from inside it which made her stop.

The man opened up the bag and took out a turkey leg, the sight making her mouth water as the man placed it on the ground and sat down near it with a patient expression.

"It's okay, Colleen, I'm not going to hurt you," the man assured gently in an American accent and the collie perked up at hearing him say her name as she put down the bone and went over to the turkey leg slowly.

Colleen sniffed the turkey leg and nibbled it until she devoured it and gnawed on the bone as the man reached out a hand for her to sniff, prompting Colleen to cock her head and leaned forward to smell the man's hand. Colleen sniffed the man's hand and caught a strange scent that was the mixture of a dog and human, telling her that there was more to this human than meets the eye.

"There we go, now come along because you've been chosen," the man stated as he stood up and patted his leg in a gesture for her to follow.

The man opened one of the back doors of the SUV while Colleen followed him and she hopped in until he closed it and got back into the driver's seat, the man backing the vehicle out of the alley and the SUV took off into the streets of London.

* * *

In a field in Switzerland, a large white sheepdog paced anxiously with his stomach growling and he kept letting out piteous whine after whine. He had been brought to that country to fulfill the role his breed has done for centuries but after a wild animal broke in and injured a ewe before it was shot, along with the ewe suffering a miscarriage on his watch, he had been left outside without dinner as punishment.

Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up and he turned to look before a dark sedan with its headlights off silently pulled up near his location, just as the driver-side door opened and a man stepped out as he came over and knelt near the dog.

"Shag, come, you've been chosen for something very important," the man stated as he clicked his tongue in a gesture to follow him.

Shag took a few steps forward as the man stood up and he looked back at his home as his stomach growled to remind him of his food bowl.

"Shag, I'll make it up to you but you need to come with me," the man urged as a strange scent was coming off him.

Shag wavered until an enticing aroma coming from inside the sedan made his stomach growl again, his hunger making his decision for him as he followed the man to the sedan and entered the passenger-side until the man got into the driver's seat and started driving away from the farm.

* * *

In a junkyard in Germany, two men moved quietly up to an old wrecked car that was resting on top of other junk and scrap.

"Bist du dir da sicher, Mann? Ich meine, Ich habe gehort was ist passiert zum Letzte kerl ker geschlinger," the first man pointed out nervously and the other one scoffed.

"Kundigung Ihr meckernd, die ort west in zwischen fuhrungskrafte und ich sagen die polizei nehmend die hunde heraus auf hier nach die besitzer worden festgennommen zu tierisch grausamkeit, jetze bekommt die schall system," the second man ordered and the first one reluctantly opened the driver-side door, which creaked and swung uneasily on its hinges as if it might come loose.

"Fick, ich nicht tun denken wir sind gehen an bekommt alles davon dies autouhren seit es guckt wie mein bruder's winzig hund konnte durchbrennen es abwarts, nie ansicht die grob schlecht Rude," the second man remarked and the first one shot a glare at him.

"Verdammt noch mal, willen sie beenden Denken etwa hunde?! Falls es ist pro wenig locker, dann das wird es erzeugnis es einfacher sich ausziehen es Zu teile!" the second man snapped irritably as he headed over to the hood and went to open it, not paying attention to the sound of something slowly approaching him from behind as it slowly licked its chops and growled quietly.

The first man rolled his eyes at his friend's attitude and entered the wrecked car's driver-side while he went to take out a screwdriver to remove the radio, only to be startled when his friend suddenly made a scream of agony and he peered out to see him scrambling away with his arm looking bloody and mangled from what appeared to be a nasty animal bite.

"Hey, was zum Teufel?!" the first man yelped in alarm just as a lean black and brown shape leaped up onto the hood, then he paled when he saw that the shape was a male Doberman covered in a few scars with a tiny piece of flesh missing on his left ear as he snarled at the man.

"Ach Scheibe...o, hor mal koter, ich hat Nicht Selbst bedarf sich fuhlen da-Nien, Nien, Nizza hundchen!" the man begged in complete terror before the dog lunged at him through the opening of where the windshield used to be.

The next few moments were a cacophony of pain-filled screams and viscous snarls until the bloody and badly injured man frantically dived out of the car and took off running across the heaps of junk so fast that it looked like his feet was hardly hitting the ground. The Doberman chased the man to the hole in the fence that he and his friend had cut open to get in, latching his jaws onto the man's pant leg and tore a massive strip of it from his leg while the man desperately scrabbled through the hole and his friend used a pile of junk to climb up and vault over the top of the fence.

_"That's right, run away, girly-man! This is Blitz's yard!" _Blitz thought victoriously in English as he stopped to bite an itch on his side while he was growling in satisfaction.

Suddenly, a loud noise caught his attention and he looked up from his gloating to see a car forcing the front gate open and heading inside the junkyard, the car coming to a stop near Blitz as the driver-side door opened and a man got out which caused Blitz to immediately stand up and he growled viscously while bristling.

_"Hey, go away because this is my yard and you are bothering me! I said get out of here!" _Blitz thought defensively while he was barking and got ready to pounce when the man took out something small and blew into it, causing an ear-piercing sound to come out of it and Blitz made a pained yelp as his ears flattened from the assault.

"Blitz, sit!" the man ordered sternly after he was done blowing into the small object and reached up to remove earplugs that were in his ears.

Blitz was beyond pissed that this human thought he could tell him what to do while using that annoying object in an attempt to control him, even though he had a weird scent and Blitz went to attack the man since he reminded him of the person that used to own this place before those other humans in uniforms took him away in metal bracelets. The man reacted by taking out something from the car and before Blitz could get a good look, he found himself in some kind of large metal box after failing to stop and whirled around to see a door close shut.

Blitz thrashed around and tried to bash the door open with his head, only to hurt himself in the process and he whined in pain while he noticed an opening that had three metal bars. Blitz nearly lost his balance when the box started moving and he snarled as he struggled to get himself free.

_"Hey! Hey, let me out of here! Let me out, now!" _Blitz demanded mentally while he was barking until he saw that the box he was in had been lifted into the air and he added _"You better not drop me! You drop me and I'll rip your arm off, girly-man!"_

* * *

At an animal shelter in Los Angeles, two employees strolled past a series of kennels and came to a stop at one enclosure, a male yellow labrador retriever mix perking up and wagging his tail while a male rottweiler wearing a straightjacket and restrained to a cart with a muzzle on his snout started snarling with an unhinged look in his eyes.

"Are we really going to do this?" the female employee wondered as she stared at the two dogs solemnly, then the male employee sighed dismally as the retriever went to fetch a tennis ball and head over to the gate.

"We tried to find the retriever a home, Stacy, but no one would take him while he is staying with the crazy one...I've got all the dogs my place will take and I know you would've taken him in weeks ago if you could. As for the rottweiler, he's far too dangerous and unstable for anyone to take care of so we have no choice but to put him to sleep," the man admitted hesitantly since he hated this part of his job, putting down stray dogs like there was no hope for them.

"Yeah, it's tragic that most people don't care about these poor animals and just abandon them, though you're right about the rottweiler since he nearly ripped apart Harold's leg when he was brought in...I wish there was something we could do but whatever happened to this poor fella before he was found wandering the streets, it completely shattered his mind," Stacy muttered as she looked at the vicious rottweiler sympathetically.

"Well, their time's up so let's get this crap over with," the man stated as he took out his keys before unlocking the door and opening it, kneeling in front of the retriever to fasten a collar around his neck and attach a leash to it.

After the man handed the leash over to Stacy, he took the handles of the cart and pushed the rottweiler as the two employees escorted the dogs to the one place that meant certain death. Hunter, the dog in question, didn't make a fuss at first as he and his friend Muzzle were being led through the hallway, only his cheery mood quickly faded as they were heading to a part of the animal shelter that he had once taken a chance to pass by on an unscheduled walk.

When he had stumbled upon a certain door, he had picked up the scents of cleaners, strange chemicals, and a dog that was recently dead which he understood it no more than a caveman that would understand a flying saucer and had regarded that part of the building in complete horror since that day. Hunter whimpered as he stopped and took a step back from the room of horrors he had decided to name, just as Muzzle froze up and whined nervously since seeing the normally cheerful retriever looking distressed was putting him on edge.

"Hey, come on, it'll be over soon and it won't hurt," the man tried to reassure but Hunter and Muzzle started thrashing around, causing both employees to try and keep a tight grip on the leash and cart.

Stacy went and grabbed the collar, causing Hunter to go berserk as he did a frantic twist and sent Stacy into her fellow employee while they tumbled to the ground and the man let go of the cart Muzzle was strapped against. The cart crashed to the ground as the employees let out yelps of pain and Hunter took advantage of their predicament while he enclosed his jaws onto one of the cart's handles and took off down the hall with the employees recovering from their nasty fall.

"Fuck, get after them!" the man shouted as he and Stacy got back up and chased after Hunter and Muzzle.

Hunter tore through the halls of the building, going faster and faster as employees, volunteers, and visitors jumped out of the way to prevent getting hit by the cart and most of the people in the building also tried to grab him or the cart when the two employees yelled for someone to grab him and the cart he was pushing. As he and Muzzle were being pursued, Hunter entered the front area and passed the desk just as the doors before him were opening and he felt elated that he was free.

Hunter spotted a man with a strange scent looking startled at the other side of the doors as he was about to shoot past him, only for the man to quickly react by reaching down and forcing him to stop as he snatched his collar. Hunter let out a mournful howl at the fact that his attempted escape with Muzzle was over and that they were going to die, then he looked up at the man with eyes filled with terror and fading hope before the man stared down at him with a calculating expression and he seemed to recoil with a slightly disturbed expression once he also got a look at Muzzle.

Hunter heard many people running into the lobby and he whimpered desperately in an attempt to send a message that expressed his fear of him and Muzzle dying in the room of horrors, then the man took out a small slip of paper from his pocket and looked at it until he nodded and put it away as the two employees approached the man.

"Hey, sorry about this so thank God you showed up and stopped them from escaping. We're going to be taking them now so thanks for the assistance," Stacy said gratefully and the man looked at her.

"I'm here for these dogs," the man declared and both employees looked at him like he was nuts.

"I'm sorry, the retriever I can understand but you don't want the rottweiler because he's too dangerous and unstable for anyone to adopt him," the male employee refused but he was rendered silent when the man shot him a pointed look.

"That's my problem and I'll take care of it, but understand that both of them are coming with me and it'll be one less problem for you to deal with," the man stated calmly and the sharp expression on his face ended any argument right there.

Ten minutes afterward, the man pushed the cart Muzzle was strapped to while Hunter was right by his side joyfully, having no idea why or how the man had arrived at that very moment and he didn't care since he and Muzzle were free from certain death and they had a master now. They had a master and the man even knew his name, which was something he wouldn't have predicted but he and Muzzle were still alive with a new master and that's all that matters now.

Strolling to an abandoned parking lot in the back of a warehouse that was presently closed, the man approached a large box truck and took out a key before propping the cart against the side of the truck and unlocking the back door. The man opened the door by sliding it upwards and Hunter perked up when he saw four other dogs of different breeds staying in secured carriers in the back, causing him to start panting excitingly at the thought of making new friends and the man clicked his tongue while patting the empty carrier.

"Hunter, in," the man commanded and Hunter hopped up into the back and headed inside the carrier before the man closed it and looked at Hunter as he reached up to grab the door.

The man stared at him and the other dogs with an expression in his eyes that Hunter couldn't figure out, then he cocked his head to express his confusion just before the man shook his head and pulled the door closed which left him and the other dogs in the dark. Hunter heard muffled noises until the sound of the truck's engine started up and felt the sensation of being moved as the truck started driving out of the parking lot and towards a place that'll change their lives forever.

* * *

A/N Alright, this is where I'm going to stop since the chapter is getting too long, so the first episode is going to be split into two parts to make it easier.

Sorry for taking so long but I was pacing myself by taking breaks and making this chapter, though putting down german sentences in one section was perhaps the most tricky thing to do since I've had to search up a translation site to help me and I think I might've completely butchered the language so I want to apologize to any german speakers if I screwed up.

Anyway, the train scene is going to be a bit different then what was seen in the original show and the Road Rovers are going to have their first encounter with the horrors of war and terrorism, which will seriously affect them so let me know what you think so far and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

After I had gathered all five candidates together, along with the restrained rottweiler that Shepherd specifically requested, I was driving back to base while thinking about the rottweiler and feeling on edge. I could still recall the chaotic images and thoughts coming off the rottweiler like his mind was a shattered mess and that it was a puzzle that made me feel disoriented, not to mention that seeing him restrained in a straightjacket and strapped to a cart was highly shocking and disturbing at the same time.

I didn't know why Shepherd wanted me to get this insane dog and made sure to voice my concerns about it, but Shepherd was adamant about it and I decided to humor the man while emphasizing that the rottweiler was his responsibility and that he was to keep the dog out of trouble. Shepherd agreed to it and now I was driving back to base with all six dogs in the back of the box truck.

Eventually, I had arrived back in New Mexico and drove through a hidden door that led to the base until I arrived in the underground jungle and approached one of the buildings that had a loading dock. I stopped the truck and got out while a few MPs were waiting for me and they helped me get the five carriers while I pushed the cart that had the rottweiler strapped to it, seeing the MPs looking disturbed at the sight of the dog appearing like a canine version of Hannibal Lecter and we headed to the room where the Transmodifier was waiting.

I kept sensing the thoughts and emotions coming off the normal dogs in the carriers, feeling their confusion coming off most of them and suspicion from Blitz and Colleen since it was understandable that they had no idea what was going on and why they were here. The MPs took the carriers to the five metal pods with glass doors that automatically opened once they got close, then the MPs put down the carriers and opened the doors before gently tipping them to force the dogs out before they left the room with the restrained rottweiler.

All five dogs left the carriers and entered the containers either by moving inside cautiously or outright zipping out to escape the carriers, just as the doors closed behind them and the dogs whirled around as the Transmodifier started humming. I saw Hunter jumping around in an attempt to climb out but the walls yielded no traction while Blitz and Colleen both tried to fight their way out with no success, Exile looked around in confusion, and Shag simply cringed at his confinement while whimpering distressfully.

A ring of light rose up and down in each capsule as the Transmodifyer scanned the dogs in preparation for the process to change them into cano-sapiens and while I watched the procedure, I was hoping that it would work as the inside of the pods lit up with a bright light and I witnessed the faint silhouettes of the dogs start standing up on their hind-paws as they grew larger and more humanoid while my sharp hearing picked up the quiet cringe-inducing sounds of bones snapping and altering into a new shape.

Pretty soon, the Transmodifier finished morphing the dogs into cano-sapiens and the doors opened with a hiss as white smoke exited the booths, then four figures carefully stepped out of them with the three males looking at six feet tall and the female a foot shorter and more slender than the others as they were wearing steel-blue military uniforms with black gloves and black combat boots. From the neck down, they looked almost perfectly human but their heads were completely canine like me and there was nothing human about their tails.

I observed the cano-sapiens and didn't see any problems so far with their new forms while I hoped that nothing had gone wrong with their rapid transformations and speaking of which, there seemed to be a commotion coming from inside the fifth pod while a big white figure tried to get loose and it split apart like a sardine can being opened as the occupant stumbled out; an eight-foot-tall creature resembling a yeti with a dog snout while he wasn't wearing any kind of uniform, though his thick fur protected him from any kind of immodesty.

_"Hmm...maybe Shepherd shouldn't have done such a rush job on the last one," _I thought with a frown but I had no time to dwell on that since as soon as the cano-sapiens stepped out of the pods, they all tripped and crashed face-first on the floor with unified yelps of pain which made me grimaced slightly and I started praying that the neural reconfigurations that were programmed into them had worked. One of the cano-sapiens, Hunter, carefully rose up to his hands and knees while he was shaking his head with a groan.

"Jeez, not used to the ground being so far away...hey, I can talk!" Hunter exclaimed in realization as his eyes widened and Blitz looked at him.

"You can? Hey, me too...oh, look at me, I'm handsome!" Blitz yelped excitingly in a German accent as he examined himself with an astonished expression.

"What the blooming hell? How did I get this bloody tall?" Colleen wondered in a cockney accent while she stood up and looked at her new hands in shock.

"That would be because of the-" Shepherd tried to explain while he was in the observation room above us, but the cano-sapiens weren't paying attention as the rest of them were standing up slowly to make sure they didn't fall again, which was good news since the neural rewriting that let them function as humanoids was kicking in but the bad news is that they appeared to be completely unprepared to wrap their minds around their new forms.

"Bolshoi, why everything looks so...colorful?" Exile groaned in a Russian accent as he gently rubbed his eyes to no doubt ease the headache that was forming from the new information that was overwhelming his eyesight, just as Blitz spotted Colleen and a dopey grin appeared as he approached her with unsteady legs.

"Hello, Schone Frau, are you doing anything-" Blitz started to say and was promptly cut off when Shag stumbled into him while struggling to walk, the humanoid sheepdog uttering something unintelligible in a babble of half-human and half-dog noises.

"Um, is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Hunter questioned in confusion and Shepherd cleared his throat.

"I'd be happy to, Hunter, but there's not-" Shepherd attempted to say for a second time but they still weren't listening and he sighed while adding, "Perhaps I should've considered cats...Adam, would you mind?"

I nodded at the suggestion and made a loud sharp whistle, causing the cano-sapiens to put their hands against their ears to block out the noise before they turned to look at me with grimaces.

"Now that we have your attention, it's time to get you all orientated about your new situation. I know you all are confused and have many questions but there's no time to answer all of them so we'll get down to brass tacks, which is explaining who we are and why you're here. My name is Adam Hanson and the man up there in the observation room is Professor William Shepherd, inventor of the Transmodifyer," I introduced stoically and Colleen raised her hand to get my attention.

"You mean that thing that just altered us? Because that wasn't on my list of things I wanted to do today," Colleen remarked and Hunter looked at her while shrugging.

"Hey, I'm not complaining since Muzzle and I was about to get killed back in the Pound...speaking of Muzzle, where is he?" Hunter asked me.

"Your friend is being taken to a different part of the compound for examination to determine that if he's a danger to himself or others in the compound but that's not important right now since we have a rapidly developing situation that is the reason why you all are here, which is why Professor Shepherd will explain," I replied and nodded up at the man in question, who cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Adam, and to answer your question Colleen, my machine can alter the structure of potentially any living creature. I used it to change your purely canine forms into, for want of a better word, cano-sapiens," Shepherd clarified.

"Why?" Blitz questioned in confusion and I took that as my cue to speak.

"We did it for several reasons but the main one is that someone forced our hand," I stated grimly as I took out a remote from my pocket and turned on a large screen that was above the nearby doorway.

Once the screen turned on, it showed helicopter news footage of a bunch of cano-mutants storming a large office building and the scene changed to security camera footage of two cano-mutants ripping off the door that led into a laboratory until they went in and left with a strange-looking device. Shag yelped in alarm at the sight of the monsters and instantly hid behind the others, which caused Colleen to frown and roll her eyes.

"Holy crap, who the hell's cleaning up after them?" Hunter gasped with a gaping expression on his face.

The footage changed again to show an army of cano-mutants and Parvo's mercenaries marching through the streets of New York while they smashed cars, knocked over mailboxes, and sent lamp posts flying along with opening fire on anyone in sight while the NYPD and the National Guard was struggling to hold up a desperate defense and getting butchered in the process as civilians ran for their lives in a complete panic.

The cano-sapiens watched in pure horror while they witnessed M1 Abram tanks and humvees either getting smashed to pieces or flipped over to their sides, then a crew operating one of the tanks was forced to get out and all of the cano-sapiens either gasped or covered their mouths as one of the men that fled the tank was grabbed, lifted into the air, and brutally rendered in half by what used to be a dalmatian and cocker spaniel as blood covered the monsters and the poor soul's internal organs spilled out onto the pavement after both halves were thrown to the ground.

"So, uh, let me get this straight, you two want us to go out and fight those damn things?" Hunter questioned while looking completely shook up from the carnage he just witnessed.

"That's about the size of it, but you don't know-" Shepherd said and was promptly cut off when all of the cano-sapiens immediately bolted back to the pods and started pushing each other as they fought to get back inside them.

"Everyone fall in, now!" I ordered sharply and Exile quickly shook his head.

"Nyet, you are coo-coo if you thinking we fighting those things!" Exile refused frantically and I let out a sigh as I rubbed my eyes.

"I don't think you all understand the severity of the situation...many people have already died because of those creatures and the one who made them is not going to stop in a single small town and a big city. Our country is currently under siege and we're about to face a global attack the likes of which we have never seen before and if they succeed in their mission, then no place on this planet will be safe," I stated darkly, which caught their attention.

"Come again?" Hunter asked while he was pausing during his mid-shove to look back.

"If we don't stop those monsters and their creator, then the death toll will be unimaginable in a way that will make the ones in previous wars throughout history look like a tiny drop of water in the ocean...no one on this planet will be safe, not you or any friends and family if you have them," I empathized grimly, causing Hunter and Colleen to turn back while Exile wavered for a moment before following suit.

"Your risk won't go unrewarded," Shepherd added and Blitz hesitated for a moment before turning around and joining the others, just as Shag gave up trying to get into one of the pods either because of Shepherd's words or he realized that there was no way he could squeeze in anyways and decided to meet up with the others.

"Good, now let's get started by explaining the reason why you all are here. You all have been selected to form a special task force that's backed by the United Nations, where our job is to ensure that global cataclysmic events like what's about to occur never happens. As for myself, I'm going to be this task force's military adviser and temporary team leader until one of you has gotten enough field experience and have proved yourselves to be up for promotion.

If you all succeed in this mission, you will have use of this compound and all of its facilities, three square meals a day, training to master your new forms and abilities, and rooms you can sleep in while also having a carpet by the fire," I explained with my arms crossed and the cano-sapiens huddled up to talk it over until they finished making their decision and Hunter was about to say something when Blitz cut him off.

"Carpet by the fire? Change it to a sofa!" Blitz demanded and I was about to reprimand him for speaking to his future commanding officer in such a manner when Shepherd beat me to it.

"You will stay off the sofa!" Shepherd declared loudly with his voice echoing around the room, causing Blitz to flinch while he backed away quickly with his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, the carpet's fine!" Blitz yelped with a startled expression and I nodded in satisfaction.

"And if you want, we will do everything we can to find all of you homes," I offered and the cano-sapiens perked up while their tails started wagging.

"Count me in!" Hunter agreed.

"I'm up for it," Colleen added.

"Me also, I almost forgotten what home is," Exile chimed in happily.

"Okay, so what exactly are we supposed to do?" Blitz inquired.

"And how do we take these blighters on?" Colleen added.

"Professor Shepherd used the Transmodifier to give you all human-level abilities like dexterity, intelligence, speech, and eyesight while retaining your natural canine abilities such as smell and hearing," I explained.

"Is that why everything looks so strange?" Hunter questioned while grimacing at his new eyesight and Shepherd nodded.

"We were hoping to give you a chance to adjust to your new color vision, along with the other enhancements, but there's not enough time for that now. I've also enhanced one natural ability for each of you to super-human and canine levels like Hunter's speed, Colleen's agility, Exile's vision, Blitz's teeth and claws, and Shag's strength and resilience.

These, combined with your higher intelligence, should give you an advantage against the cano-mutants," Shepherd added and the cano-sapiens looked bewildered at the title the monsters were called by.

"The what?" Exile questioned in confusion.

"The creatures you saw on the screen," I clarified.

"Oh," the cano-sapiens chorused and I cleared my throat.

Suddenly, an alarm broke out through the compound and my eyes hardened since it told me that Parvo was on the move and we had to stop him from causing any more carnage throughout the country.

"Listen up, Night Stalker pilots will prep two black hawks for us while we head to the Quartermaster for our weapons and gear, now let's move," I ordered and before we left, Hunter raised a hand to get my attention.

"Before we go, I just wanted to ask why your scent is so strange since it's nothing I have ever smelled before," Hunter pointed out and the others made noises of an agreement while I knew that I needed to reveal myself since we were going to be working together from now on.

I reached for the device on my wrist and pressed the button on it, causing my human appearance to flicker and dissipate until my cano-sapien form was revealed to the others and their mouths dropped open in shock at the sight of me.

"Mother Russia...so that's why you smelled more dog than man. Were you dog that was changed like us?" Exile inquired curiously and I shook my head.

"I'm a special case but there's no time to explain because the cano-mutants and their creator are on the move and we need to stop them from causing more bloodshed," I stated and gestured for them to follow me as we went to leave the room.

"I'll provide radio assistance as much as I can, but you're on your own once you arrive at the location of where the cano-mutants are," Shepherd informed us and Hunter nodded.

"Roger that, Master," Hunter agreed.

"I'm not your master," Shepherd refused uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but it's easier to call you that," Hunter stated and Blitz looked at him.

"Speak for yourself," Blitz remarked dryly and I smacked both of them in the back of their heads due to wasting time.

"Stay focused because the longer we waste time, the more ground the cano-mutants will gain and their creator will be one step closer to starting a global war if we don't stop him," I reprimanded sharply after both cano-sapiens yelped in pain from the hits and we left the room.

* * *

After we had gotten our weapons and gear from the Quartermaster, I got dressed in the same outfits the cano-sapiens, except for Shag, were wearing and we put on black tactical vests along with black ballistic helmets that were altered to allow our ears not be compressed. As for the weapons, we got fitted with MP5A2s with flashlight attachments as our primary weapon and Glock 17s as our sidearms.

We grabbed flashbangs, ammo, and stored them in the pouches on our vests but Shag had to be outfitted with an extra-large vest and helmet to fit his size, then we headed to the heliport where the pilots were waiting for us and now I turned to look at the other cano-sapiens.

"Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, you'll be in Stalker 2 while Exile, Shag, and I will be in Stalker 1," I instructed and they all nodded until we got into the black hawks and the pilots started up the engines.

We lifted out of the compound and left the secret entrance, flying through the desert of New Mexico and I looked at the other two members of my new task force to see them looking understandably nervous while Exile was examining his MP5.

"How do you operate weapon?" Exile wondered in confusion and I quickly moved the barrel out of the way just as he unintentionally aimed at me.

"Careful, you never aim your weapon at someone unless you intend to use it...normally, I would put you all through basic training first before I decide you all are ready to be sent out into the field but there's no time for that so I'll have to teach you and the others the basics on how to handle a firearm while we're heading to the AO," I stated and got started on teaching him and the others how to operate a firearm.

I taught the cano-sapiens the rules and procedures on how to operate a firearm throughout the ride to where the cano-mutants were last spotted but I had to dumb it down for Exile since he was still struggling to understand the American language and his English wasn't all that great, though I was very patient with him and he managed to understand what I was teaching him and the others as we eventually flew over the northeastern US.

"Alpha 1-1 to Actual, we are approaching the AO now," I reported.

"Understood, be advised that local law enforcement and the FBI is setting up containment protocols so avoid contact at all times," Actual warned.

"Solid copy, Actual," I said and that's when Hunter decided to say something.

"So, how's everyone's flight going?" Hunter asked on the radio.

"Let me put it this way, I've seen straight jackets roomier than this bloody thing," Colleen answered dryly and Shag groaned in agreement until I reached for my radio.

"Can the chatter and maintain radio discipline if you don't have anything useful to report," I lectured sternly.

"So, what is our mission exactly?" Hunter inquired.

"The cano-mutants have stolen a powerful gene-splicing device and hijacked a train to get it to their creator, also taking hostages in the process so watch your fire since there will be non-combatants on-sight," I explained stoically.

"So, there are mutant bad guys we want hurt but also people we should not," Exile piped up and I nodded.

"Exactly, so once we arrive and rappel down onto the top of the train, we go in, secure the hostages, and get the device or destroy it by any means necessary if we can't accomplish that while also making sure the train doesn't reach its destination," I said with a serious expression.

"Why are they needing device-ski?" Exile wondered in confusion.

"Professor Shepherd believes the machine that created them isn't fully complete yet and if he's right, then the changes only last for a limited amount of time. However, if their creator manages to get that genetic stabilizer, then the changes that made them into cano-mutants will become permanent. He could-" I was about to say more but was cut off when the black hawk jerked violently for a second and I noticed that we were starting to sway alarmingly.

"Uh, Adam, there is smoke coming out of the top of the helicopter you're in!" Hunter alerted in alarm and I cursed under my breath after I saw the smoke in question outside the window and started strapping myself in.

"Hey, there is smoke coming from the main rotor so what the hell is going on?!" I questioned the pilot urgently and he looked back.

"We lost the engine because it couldn't handle the strain of us being overweight, now hang on!" the pilot told us as he went to get ready for an emergency landing.

"Okay, do a quick descent and land us onto the top of the train!" I instructed just as the train came into view below us.

"April day, April day, we are going down-ski!" Exile yelped into his radio and I snatched his hand away from the radio and sent him a look.

"Get your fucking head together and strap in because we're going for an emergency landing!" I ordered harshly, which prompted the others to buckle their seatbelts and grip the safety bars next to them.

"Brace!" the pilot shouted as the black hawk swayed during its descent to the roof of one of the train cars.

* * *

Far away, in a stretch of forest, a helicopter waited by the tracks as Parvo and Groomer sat inside. They were watching a secured transmission of events back at their main base where a new batch of human experiments that were quietly kidnapped from the streets, mental hospitals, and prisons had died violently from the newest attempt to recreate the creation of the combination of a human and dog that made the first successful cano-mutant about a year ago.

"I'm sorry, General, we still can't figure out how the first experiment became so successful and the test subjects we've been getting for the past year keep dying on us due to their DNA being forcibly rewritten," Groomer apologized and Parvo growled irritably for a second before sighing.

"No matter, pretty soon we won't need human test subjects since we'll have what we need to stabilize the cano-mutants' altered genetics. It's truly a pity that we'll never have mutants as powerful and versatile as our first experiment that was successful a year ago, but I still have the makings of an army that Stalin, Nero, and Ghengis Khan could never have dreamed of. Pretty soon, the whole world will call me Master," Parvo declared with a sinister grin after he shut off the camera feed and Groomer looked at her watch.

"The train will be here soon so shall we check the remote cameras?" Groomer asked and Parvo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Our threats of killing the hostages will ensure that no one tries to stop it but why not?" Parvo said confidently and he reached for the computer.

A few clicks with the mouse brought up a series of cameras planted on the train that was aiming in all directions to monitor for ground or aerial approach and Parvo didn't see anything on the front or sides but when he clicked through the cameras on the roof of the train, he spotted two unknown objects that were in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Groomer wondered in confusion as she leaned forward to get a better look.

Parvo zoomed in on the two objects and he gritted his teeth when he saw that the objects were two unmarked military black hawks approaching the train in a standard formation, then Parvo tried to control his temper while having an idea on why those black hawks were approaching the train.

"Bastards, who the hell would be stupid enough to send a couple of National Guard units to stop me?!" Parvo snapped irritably as Groomer picked up a microphone.

"Shall I order them to take down the helicopters?" Groomer asked since the mutants and the hired mercenaries had brought a few RPGs onto the train as a precaution.

Parvo stroked his chin and witnessed one of the black hawks jerk violently for a second until smoke came out of the main rotor and the black hawk swayed uncontrollably as it started to descend to the roof of one of the train cars.

"Belay that and tell the men to get ready, but only have them fire on my order because those aren't regular National Guard combat units...no, there are no identifiable markings on those choppers so something else is going on," Parvo muttered as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Aye, sir," Groomer replied with a salute before relaying Parvo's orders on the radio.

* * *

I kept hanging on to the safety bar as the black hawk landed none-too-gently on the roof of one of the train cars, causing all of us to thrash around from the force of the landing while the black hawk skidded to a stop.

_"Goddammit, this is fucking Eagle Claw all over again!" _I thought unhappily as I looked at the others and unbuckled the seat belt while they were groaning from the rough landing.

"Alpha 1-1, come in! Are you good?!" Actual questioned in alarm as I stood up unsteadily and reached for my radio.

"We're fine...a little bruised but we're fine," I assured as I slid open the door next to me and gestured for the cano-sapiens to follow me as I unslung my MP5 with the others following suit.

We got out of the black hawk and I squinted from the heavy wind hitting us as we moved to the nearby hatch, then I took out a crowbar I had grabbed earlier back at HQ and used it to pry open the hatch until I put away the crowbar and used my powerful strength to open it fully just as the second black hawk approached and ropes dropped down onto the roof.

I had everyone wait for the others while they were grabbing the ropes and sliding down, just as a rocket from an RPG came shooting out from a train car up ahead and my eyes widened in horror as I frantically grabbed my radio.

"Stalker-2, incoming RPG fire!" I alerted urgently and the black hawk quickly swayed out of the way but Hunter accidentally let go of the rope in the process and he fell into the woods while I cursed loudly at how this mission was becoming a real shitshow already.

"Hunter?! Hunter, come in!" Shepherd called out over the radio and the sound of Hunter coughing and groaning in pain came through.

"I'm okay, though my ribs are going to be sore tomorrow," Hunter wheezed and Exile reached for his radio.

"Hunter, are you dokey-okey?!" Exile cried in alarm.

"I'll be alright, Exile...managed to land onto a branch to break my fall but my ribs are not feeling too great at the moment," Hunter stated with a pained groan and Shepherd let out a sigh of relief on the radio.

"Thank God...everyone, proceed with the mission and hurry," Shepherd told us and I looked at the others.

"You heard the man, fall in and get ready for a fight," I ordered and the others nodded just as cano-mutants and armed humans left the train as they climbed onto the roof and started shooting at us.

"Positive contact, take them out!" I commanded as I got down to one knee and fired back at them, killing the humans and injuring the cano-mutants with expertly placed shots.

"Alright, you ugly mutated girly-dogs and humans, say hello to my little friend!" Blitz declared as he joined in and fired his MP5 at the enemy soldiers and cano-mutants while the others also fired their weapons with expressions of panic and terror.

"Bloody hell, how many of them are there?!" Colleen exclaimed as she shot a cano-mutant in the shoulder that spun him around and he fell off the train as I killed a human mercenary with a shot to the head.

"Just keep firing and take down the cano-mutants non-lethally while eliminating the humans!" I instructed loudly over the gunfire and roaring wind just as I spotted one of the cano-mutants aiming an RPG at us and my eyes widened in alarm.

"RPG!" I alerted and we all dived out of the way as the rocket passed us and headed to the downed black hawk, causing the pilot to scramble out with an MP5A1 just before the black hawk exploded in a ball of fire and shrapnel while part of the roof was destroyed.

"Gott in Himmel!" Blitz shouted in disbelief with shock in his eyes and looked back at the enemy soldiers while adding, "Stay back or I'll rip you all apart!"

Blitz growled and bared his teeth as his claws suddenly grew sharper and one of the cano-mutants charged at him with nasty punches, forcing Blitz to dodge as he slung his MP5 and struggled to avoid getting hit as he slashed back and caused the cano-mutant to roar in agony as Blitz's claws tore his flesh open and blood splattered onto the roof.

"Oh, I love these new claws...they are so sharp and dan-" Blitz said with a proud grin until I cut him off.

"Blitz, get your Goddamn head back in the game!" I reproached him just as a cano-mutant knocked Blitz off the roof with a strike and the Doberman quickly grabbed onto one of the ladders on the side of the train just in time.

"Fick, I need a little assistance here!" Blitz exclaimed in complete terror as he desperately held on for dear life.

* * *

"Dammit, this isn't possible because there can't be other cano-sapiens!" Parvo shouted in outrage as he slammed a fist onto the control panel.

"I'm afraid there are, General," Groomer stated, suppressing her own surprise at what she was seeing on the monitors.

"Don't tell me what I already know, Groomer, and why the hell isn't this fucking thing connecting me to the comms in the cab?!" Parvo snapped in frustration with an enraged scowl once he discovered that the control panel wasn't working.

"I think you ruined the controls, sir," Groomer answered as she braced herself for another angry outburst.

"Then why the hell are you standing around? Get me the damn mobile unit!" Parvo demanded harshly.

"Right away, sir," Groomer said while she was stifling an annoyed sigh and heading off to get the device.

"This can't be fucking happening, only one man had the technology to accomplish this and he's long dead...or is he?" Parvo muttered as he seethed and then he caught a glimpse at one of the male cano-sapiens on the monitors before his attention focused on him in particular since looked familiar, the cano-sapien looking like an Alaskan Malamute and his interest started peaking.

"That one looks like...it can't be," Parvo gasped quietly as he recognized him as the first test subject that escaped from the facility a year ago.

It didn't seem possible that he was still alive since Parvo assumed that he died not long after escaping, but then he grinned sadistically as he just knew that was him and he felt excited that his project had returned and is so close to being back in his grasp again.

* * *

I swore under my breath after I saw what happened to Blitz and I knew we needed to pull him out of the line of fire before he gets killed. Colleen appeared to have the same idea and turned to look at Shag.

"Shag, throw!" Colleen ordered as she pointed at the tail of the black hawk, which has somehow stayed on the train as Shag darted to the wreckage and lifted it above his head while Exile's eyes widened in realization at what he was doing.

"Nyet, throw it at-" Exile tried to warn and Shag attempted to check his aim, only to lose his footing and tumble onto the roof of the train while the tail of the helicopter fell from his grip and went over the side.

"Bugger, any other ideas?" Colleen grumbled while throwing her free arm up in frustration.

"Running would be good-ski," Exile offered hesitantly and flinched when I shot him a sharp expression.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that, now button up because we need to stop them before there are more casualties," I scolded just as I spotted a human soldier aiming an RPG at us.

"Shag, look out!" Colleen alerted as the soldier fired the RPG, causing the three of us to drop to the roof before the rocket flew past us and headed to Shag.

Shag dived out of the way and the rocket hit the roof while the blast tore another hole in the roof as screams of terror rang out from the inside.

"Oh, good, we know where hostages are," Exile said while he was still covering his head and Colleen looked up to glare at the man loading the RPG.

"Alright, I've had enough of that pesky blighter," Colleen growled quietly as we stood up.

"Colleen, you and Shag will take care of the RPG and any other resistance while Exile and I go secure the hostages," I instructed and they nodded as we split up and went in opposite directions.

While Colleen and Shag were busy taking care of the cano-mutants and human mercenaries, Exile and I approached the roof and peered in before I was forced to move out of the way when one of the hostages threw something at me.

"Nyet, comrades, is dokey-okey! We good mutant dog-men!" Exile pleaded with his hands up in a placating gesture, only the hostages were too stunned or terrified to say anything and the fact that one of them wasn't throwing anything at us anymore was good progress at least.

"It's okay, we're going to get you all out of here! Is everyone okay?" I questioned after slinging my MP5 and they all nodded slowly while looking like they were struggling to comprehend what they were seeing.

Suddenly, yells from Colleen made me turn my head and I saw that she had slung her MP5 and was currently jumping and twisting around in an impressive display of flexibility while delivering nasty punches and kicks onto the cano-mutants and human mercenaries with frightening speed, yet every strike she landed came even closer to getting her tackled and pinned down as the enemies tried to put up some form of defense.

"Shag, assist Colleen!" Exile shouted and the sheepdog whimpered slightly, but he glanced around and ripped off a piece of the destroyed black hawk before using the thick metal as a shield while he charged into the fight and sent most of the enemies tumbling to the roof of the train like bowling pins as they were knocked senseless from the makeshift battering ram.

Seeing that the situation was getting better, I saw Blitz still holding on to the ladder and signaled to Exile that I was going to help him, then the Russian husky nodded just as I unslung my MP5 and rushed past the fight while I arrived at the top of the ladder and slung my MP5 before kneeling and reaching out with a hand.

"Blitz, grab on!" I called out to him and he took my hand before I pulled him up to the roof.

"Danke," Blitz gasped in relief and he shot a glare at Shag, who was struggling to drive back the humans and cano-mutants.

"You are a damn disgrace to dogs everywhere!" Blitz berated as he and I went right back into the fight while I took out my combat knife.

"This is how you fight, mop-boy! Just hit them, hit them with anything you can!" Blitz added after he slashed and bit the enemy mercenaries and cano-mutants while I killed a human soldier with a slash to his throat and the RPG he dropped caught Shag's attention before he picked it up and started swinging it like a club.

Colleen and I instantly ducked from the wild swings to prevent getting our heads caved in and I was about to harshly reprimand him for almost recklessly killing us by accident, but I saw that the swings sent a few enemy soldiers spinning down onto the roof while two cano-mutants went tumbling off the train with pained whines and I decided to let it go for now until we went back to base after the mission was complete.

"Well, I suppose that makes up for nearly knocking our bloody heads off!" Colleen remarked over the sound of the wind and fighting just as a cano-mutant grabbed the RPG Shag was holding, slammed the end of it into his chest, and threw him back as more soldiers and cano-mutants surrounded us.

"Bollocks, a little more help would be nice," Colleen stated as I looked at Blitz and Exile.

"Blitz, Exile, provide Colleen some assistance while Hunter and I head to the cab of the train!" I ordered and the male cano-sapiens nodded as I holstered my knife and unslung my MP5.

I ducked under a swing from a cano-mutant and knocked him senseless with a strike across the face from the stock of my MP5 and kicked him into more soldiers, causing them to topple over like bowling pins as I rushed passed them and contacted Hunter on my radio.

"Hunter, what's your status?" I questioned and his voice sounded out on the radio.

"I'm at the door to the cab," Hunter reported as I shot a human in the face and shoved him aside.

"Stand by, I'm regrouping with you ASAP," I notified him as I moved across the roof of the train and made it to the cab, then I used the ladder to climb down and met up with Hunter while he was waiting next to the door and I peered through the window to see two cano-mutants inside.

"Stack up...breach and clear on my mark," I ordered quietly and Hunter gulped slightly with a complete nervous expression as we stood on both sides of the door.

I slung my MP5 and took out a flashbang, signaling Hunter with a nod and he quickly slid open the door while I pulled the pin and tossed it into the cab before I shut the door and looked away while the flashbang went off. Hunter opened the door and we moved in as the cano-mutants were stumbling around with pained howls just before Hunter and I shot them in the shoulders with simultaneous single shots.

The cano-mutants went down and I quickly slung my MP5 while taking out zip-ties and putting their arms behind their back before restraining them, then I stood up and saw that Hunter picked up a red case containing the device we needed to secure before looking at the console and seeing one of the screens on and the familiar ugly face of Parvo staring back in shock.

"It is you...listen, you have so much potential so why don't you come back where you belong and once we control the world, you could live like a king," Parvo offered slyly and I shot him an unamused glare as I headed to the console.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists," I stated coldly as I reached for the switch to turn off the screen, then Parvo's eyes widened when he saw what I was about to do and looked royally pissed after that.

"Don't you fucking dare, you son of a-" Parvo yelled and the rest of his sentence was cut off when I shut off the comms and focused on applying the brake and stopping the train as I contacted the others on my radio.

"Everyone, lay down on your stomachs and hold on because I'm applying the brake now," I warned the other cano-sapiens that were on the roof and received confirmations from them as I worked on the console and grabbed the large lever before pulling it.

A loud screech sounded out as the train jerked and we started slowing down until the train eventually came to a stop, then I shut off the engine and took the keys from the ignition so that the enemy couldn't start it back up again and I nodded at Hunter just before he zipped out of the cab in a blur and I contacted Actual.

"Alpha 1-1 to Actual, the device is secure and the train has been stopped," I reported stoically.

"Understood, now secure the hostages and eliminate any resistance," Actual ordered before I finished contacting them and unslung my MP5.

I followed Hunter to the roof and saw that he has caused many humans and cano-mutants to fall off the train after knocking into them like a bowling ball, then we regrouped as Colleen, Exile, and Blitz were fighting hard and starting to get swarmed from all sides before Hunter zipped up and moved all three of them to a safe distance.

"Where have you two been?" Blitz demanded and he shrank back under my scowl.

"The device has been secured and I won't tolerate that kind of attitude on this unit, understood?" I suggested with a sharp expression and Blitz nodded meekly just as more enemy soldiers and cano-mutants started coming after us with a new determination when they saw the case Hunter was holding.

"Um, comrades, look like they want us more dead now they see doohicky Hunter has," Exile pointed out nervously as we aimed our MP5s at them as the pilot of the destroyed black hawk joined in after remaining a safe distance from the fight.

"Crap, I would not have predicted that..." Hunter trailed off and I looked at the others just as the enemy opened fire at us.

"Alpha Team, hold them off!" I ordered and everyone fired back while I contacted Shepherd on my radio.

"Professor, do you have an estimate on how many hostages are still on this train?" I questioned.

"News feeds say the train was carrying between two and three hundred people, so I'm guessing the whole back half of it is packed," Shepherd informed me as I was in a prone position and killing a human with a shot to the face before I removed the empty mag and loaded the MP5 with a fresh one.

"I need a no-bullshit assessment, so how many are we looking at?!" I inquired urgently while rolling back to avoid a strike from a cano-mutant and promptly shot him in the leg once after slinging my MP5 and pulling out my Glock.

"You haven't freed enough if that's what you're asking," Shepherd clarified as I holstered my Glock and unslung my MP5 as I noticed more cano-mutants and soldiers climbing up before looking at the others.

"Alpha Team and Stalker 1, fall back to the inside of the train!" I ordered while slamming the stock into the stomach of a cano-mutant and kicking him off the roof.

"But, Adam!" Exile protested and flinched when I shot a look that showed him I was not in the mood to get into an argument.

"That's an order, now move your ass because we're getting overwhelmed!" I barked strictly and it motivated everyone to jump down and head inside one of the cars as I covered them.

Once the pilot jumped down and I was alone, I quickly turned around and jumped down before moving quickly into the train car and shutting the door while the hostages were staring at us in shock.

"W-What are you people...you're not like the monsters that took this train," a hostage pointed out hesitantly and before Blitz could say something, I stepped forward with one hand raised in a peaceful gesture.

"It's okay, we're here to get you all out of here and I'm in charge of this operation," I explained and Blitz looked like he wanted to protest at that but he clammed up after a sharp look from me.

"Alright, what're we doing, guv'nor?" Colleen asked and I frowned thoughtfully until I came up with a plan.

"The cano-mutants and enemy soldiers will take longer to get down here so Shag, you cover that door and don't let them in while the rest of you stay on my six," I instructed and the hostages moved out of the way so that we could get through.

* * *

"Where the fuck did they go?! This can't be happening!" Parvo raged as he watched the roof cameras back at base.

"Do you suppose they managed to get inside the train?" Groomer wondered while she looked completely baffled and Parvo scowled.

"They're only prolonging their deaths if they did that but still, I suppose that we can't take any chances," Parvo stated while stroking his chin and he pressed a button that would broadcast to everyone on the train.

* * *

"Attention, reacquire the Molecular Stabilizer and bring me the mutants who took it, now!" Parvo suddenly announced on the train's speakers and Exile looked uneasy as he stared up at them.

"I am thinking that is not good news for us," Exile stated nervously and I checked my ammo.

"Sounds like we're going to have a lot of hell coming our way so we need to know how many hostages are on this train...Exile, Blitz, Colleen, cover the front of each car we move into while Hunter's with me," I ordered and Blitz looked taken aback.

"But why?" Blitz questioned and I walked up to him before he flinched from my irritated glare.

"You're going to have to learn to stop questioning every order I give you, now fall in line and do as you're told," I snapped and Blitz backed away with his hands up in surrender.

"Ja, I'll do it!" Blitz exclaimed quickly as I looked away from him and eyed the others before moving to the other cars with Hunter right behind me.

After we secured the hostages and took down any resistance, we cleaned up the area of enemies until we made it to the last car where I could see a group of hostages crying as one of them had an active explosive vest strapped to him.

"Get it off of me, please get it the fuck off of me!" the man screamed in complete terror as I quickly headed over to him and gestured for Hunter to help me.

"Alpha Team to Actual, we have a hostage with explosives strapped to him, stand by," I reported on my radio as Hunter kneeled in front of the man and looked around to try and get the explosive vest off him.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to fucking die, I want to see my family again!" the man begged desperately as Hunter was tugging on the vest to try and rip it off.

"It won't fucking open!" Hunter shouted in frustration as I leaned down and grabbed one of his arms.

"Can you help him?!" I questioned urgently.

"I'm trying, its got a padlock on it!" Hunter yelled as the man was sobbing.

"Please, I want to see my son!" the man begged as Hunter looked at the timer and his eyes widened in horror until I looked and saw that we had only five seconds left.

"It's going off," I notified Hunter and the man looked frantic at hearing that.

"I can't get it off, I can't-" Hunter gasped in panic as he struggled to remove the vest but I grabbed him.

"There's no time!" I declared as I pulled him away and threw him to the floor while I took the hostage and dragged him to the door that led outside before kicking it down.

"Help me, help me! Wait, what the fuck are you doing?! No, don't!" the man screamed while I threw him out of the train and Hunter reached out helplessly.

"Adam, no!" Hunter shouted distressfully just as the bomb went off and the train rocked while everyone was thrown to the floor from the force, then I coughed in pain as I reached for my radio to contact Actual.

"Alpha Team to Actual, the train and the device, along with the hostages are secure...one hostage is KIA and we're returning to base, out," I groaned before getting up unsteadily.

"Solid copy Alpha, be advised that an unmarked transport is arriving at your location for pick-up," Actual informed me as I headed to Hunter and reached down to help him up.

"You good?" I inquired and saw that Hunter was still staring at the exit with eyes dazed from shock until I carefully nudged him and he looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hunter assured quietly as he took my hand and I helped him to his feet before we helped the last hostages and headed back to regroup with the others.

* * *

After we had made sure all the hostages were okay and gathered the restrained cano-mutants, we had headed back to base in a chinook helicopter while the cano-mutants were transported by US Military vehicles and now we were standing in front of Shepherd while he was breathing a sigh of relief.

"You all did well, despite the rough start and we have decided to name this task force the Road Rovers to make things official. Get some rest, everyone, your training starts tomorrow at 0500 so don't be late," I instructed and the past events of today appeared to have caught up with everyone as they started looking exhausted.

"Okay...we did well, right?" Hunter asked and I noticed that he was still shaken up by what had happened and is still struggling to comprehend it as Shepherd nodded.

"Yes, you all did well and I'm grateful. As Adam said, you should get some rest tonight but you'll need to do a few exercises to get used to your new forms, and I'll need to run some tests to make sure that the changes don't have any side-effects that are very concerning.

This may have been your trial run, but it was also the cano-mutants' because General Parvo won't give up so easily and his next mutants will be even more dangerous," Shepherd stated and Shag whimpered while Blitz looked uneasy.

"Mein Gott, what the hell did we sign up for?" Blitz questioned nervously and I cleared my throat.

"At ease, Blitz, you'll be trained by the very best to prepare for whatever mission we'll face in the future now come along, it's gotten pretty late for a full tour of the base right now but we'll be showing you to your quarters and the basic facilities this place has to offer," I said as I gestured the Rovers to follow us as we headed down a hallway.

After we showed the Rovers where they'll be sleeping, Shepherd and I let them get settled in while we headed to the command center where General Hugh Shelton was waiting for us.

"How FUBAR is the situation?" I asked and General Shelton frowned while he crossed his arms.

"From what we could find out, that crazy bastard running this freak show cut or jammed all communications lines before he made his attack and cell phone service was spotty along the rail line, so he wanted witnesses but he didn't want them talking too soon," General Shelton explained and I nodded thoughtfully.

"So, the world doesn't know about us yet," Shepherd muttered in relief.

"The UN and the Pentagon are going to do their best, I'm guessing, but you two do realize you left one hell of a mess for us to clean up," General Shelton pointed out with a displeased expression.

"I suppose we did, but you and I know far too well just how messy war can be," I stated as I turned to look at the hallway where the Rovers' quarters are and General Shelton nodded in agreement.

"I know, but it would be a lot easier if-" General Shelton started to offer and I instantly shut him down since I knew what he was about to say.

"Out of the question, General, and you know why we can't because that technology is far too dangerous for anyone to use and it doesn't give us or anyone the right to play God. You've seen the carnage of what that technology created in Maine and New York City, so you understand what would happen if the top brass decided to use it as a weapon of war," I said firmly and General Shelton sighed.

"I understand, but it won't be easy to explain this to the top brass in the Pentagon and the White House," General Shelton pointed out and Shepherd cleared his throat to get his attention.

"You let us worry about that because we'll assume full responsibility for the matter," Shepherd reassured and General Shelton was silent for a while before he left the command center and I pinched the area between my eyes.

"Christ, talk about bureaucracy at its finest," I grumbled as I went to leave and Shepherd rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Adam...make sure you or someone else talks to Hunter and the other Rovers because I can't imagine what they're feeling after what they've experienced," Shepherd told me and I looked back at him.

"I do, far too well," I stated as I headed to the exit and went to my quarters so that I could get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the teeming search of National Guard, law enforcement, and government personnel, two helicopters met as the soldier inside one of them leaned out with a megaphone.

"Attention, unidentified helicopter, you are trespassing in a restricted area sealed off by military personnel! You are to vacate the premise immediately or you will be fired upon!" the man warned and in the second helicopter, Parvo growled in the back while Groomer was piloting.

"Do as he says, Groomer, there's nothing more we can do here," Parvo ordered and Groomer turned the helicopter around before flying away from the contained location.

"Sir, what about the cano-mutants?" Groomer inquired and Parvo scowled.

"Let them fucking rot for all I care because they'll change back into their canine forms and will no longer be our concern...what does concern me is those damn mutants and our first creation that showed up and screwed us over," Parvo admitted and Groomer frowned thoughtfully.

"There is only one man on this planet who could be responsible but we thought he was long dead," Groomer confirmed and Parvo looked less-than-happy at the thought of Professor Shepherd being alive all this time and starting a war against him.

"Yes, well, we'll have to settle with that little oversight, won't we-" Parvo said and started coughing harshly while demanding for a lozenge, prompting Groomer to toss him a tiny paper-wrapped pill after taking it out of her pocket.

"I ought to make some sort of dispenser for those," Groomer noted to herself once Parvo was recovering from his coughing fit and he patted his chest with a fist as he breathed heavily.

"Anyway...Shepherd's mutants and our first cano-mutant may have won for now, but I will make them pay for humiliating us like this!" Parvo declared before he demolished the arm of the secluded chair in the back with a fist.

Groomer winced at the damage, but then she smiled as she pictured what kind of future would be in store for those damn dogs that dared to bring down her commanding officer and his organization.

* * *

A/N And I'm done, now this was a long chapter but I think it went alright and now the Rovers are going to be pushed past their limits due to Adam's training regiment so that they'll be prepared for any more threats that want to destroy the world.

Speaking of threats, the fight against Zachary Storm is coming up and who is excited to see Adam go Rambo on the disgraced Captain's soldiers in the jungle, like what was seen in First Blood?

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter so let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

I was leaning against a wall in Shepherd's office with my arms crossed as he sat at his desk and shuffled through his various notes, eyeing the man with a calculating glance while I waiting for him to be done with Hunter.

It had been three months since our first mission as the Road Rovers and I had immediately put the Rovers through basic the next day after having them go through mandatory therapy, making sure that their mental states were still good and I had given them an all-clear once the therapist was done with her prognoses.

As I trained them in military tactics, discipline, hand to hand combat, weapons training, multilingual classes, and many other subjects, Shepherd had been all but consistently busy trying to understand the Rovers' new forms since he once told me that transmogrifying was completely new to him and understanding the complex biological systems he had amalgamated from human and canine properties that were enhanced to levels beyond the limits of either species were too much for him at times.

Shepherd had also come back with results of my DNA tests and told me that my physiology had been completely changed down to the molecular level but my DNA was unstable and constantly changing from human to canine, most likely a side effect of Parvo's machine that he stole from Shepherd and one of the scientists offered to have me use the Transmodifier to stabilize my DNA, something that I greatly hesitated in doing and Shepherd agreed since we were uncertain if the machine would either change me back into a human or make things even worse.

In the end, we decided to do a few more tests just to make sure that it was safe and now I was watching the MRI machine next to Shepherd scanning Hunter while he was inside it, the cano-sapien wearing a green muscle shirt and blue gym shorts for better examination and he was easier to examine for any physical problems since he was always curious about everything, but he once came to me and talked about having nightmares so I made sure to keep an extra close eye on him for any problems as time had passed by these past three months.

"Are you just about done, master?" Hunter inquired and I could see Shepherd suppressing a sigh while he was checking his computer for a few more details.

"Yes Hunter, and you don't have to call me master because Professor Shepherd is fine...anyway, everything looks good so you can come out now," Shepherd informed him and Hunter scooted out before standing up and stretching.

"Thanks, I was getting claustrophobic in there and had an itch I couldn't scratch," Hunter said as he leaned down to scratch vigorously at one of his shins.

"You do realize that you could've scratched it with your other foot," I pointed out stoically and Hunter froze up with a bewildered expression until he blinked at that.

"Oh...right, I'm still trying to get used to it," Hunter admitted while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, then I shook my head with a frown and checked my watch as Shepherd cleared his throat.

"Anyway, it looks as though your body is responding well to the recent treatments so, hopefully, the proper hydration should put a stop to the visual distortions when you exert yourself at your limits," Shepherd explained and Hunter scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Hunter questioned with a puzzled expression.

"What he's saying is that if you drink enough water, then your eyes shouldn't get blurry when you run at top speed," I clarified and Hunter looked at me with an expression of realization.

"Oh, so that's what he meant," Hunter muttered as Shepherd smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I think that should-" Shepherd started to say and was cut off when the phone on his desk started ringing.

"Is it General Shelton?" I inquired as Shepherd looked at the caller id and frowned.

"Yes," Shepherd said and I wondered what he wanted before I walked over to Hunter and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hunter, let's go because Shepherd's going to be busy right now," I suggested as I guided Hunter out of the office and he looked back at Shepherd.

"Hey, say hi to General Shelton for me, okay?" Hunter told him just as we were leaving and Shepherd sighed.

"I will," Shepherd said just before Hunter and I left the office.

* * *

Not long after, in another part of the base, I had taken Hunter to the gym so that he could do mandatory training with his enhanced speed and I had changed my clothes in the male locker room before wearing a black muscle shirt and red shorts as I had left the locker room and entered the gym to see Colleen working hard against a training dummy by hitting the buttons that corresponded to key pressure points and pain centers of a human body, though I could see that she had destroyed four of them while Hunter was busy using the treadmill with his feet looking like a blur.

As I passed Colleen, I noticed her stopping suddenly and eyed my muscular furry form but I ignored it while heading to a punching bag and I took up a combat stance after putting on protective gloves, then I proceeded to perform swift and powerful strikes as I bounced on my feet and did a roundhouse kick before doing a few kicks after twisting to the right slightly until I did a jump and sent a single solid kick to the punching bag until I let out a sigh as I removed the gloves.

"Shit!" Hunter yelped suddenly and I quickly looked back to see him being shot off the treadmill like a rocket and he crashed to the padded floor before rolling to a stop as Colleen stopped what she was doing and went over to him with me following her until we stood over him and Colleen leaned forward.

"Need a hand up, mate?" Colleen asked, but Hunter shook his head as he got up to his hands and knees with a groan and I was glad the floor was padded with an exercise mat or he would've shattered a few bones from the impact.

"No, but thanks anyway," Hunter reassured as he stood up and smiled to show that he was alright, though it looked more like a grimace more than anything.

"Be careful next time because I'm not going to have you go to the infirmary just because you tripped over your own two feet for not paying attention," I lectured sternly as I turned around and headed to one of the barbell weights and grabbed one before lifting it many times while mentally counting the number of lifts.

"Well, he's certainly a lovable ball of sunshine, isn't he?" Colleen remarked and I ignored it while focusing on the barbell.

"Yeah, but he has a point since I'm still getting used to this, so I'm just glad I didn't do that while I was running on the roof of that train three months ago," Hunter said with a grimace.

"Well, let me or Adam know if you need anything," Colleen replied bluntly as she went back to what she was doing and I frowned slightly as I placed the barbell down and rolled my shoulders around while Hunter headed back to the treadmill and reset it.

During my observations throughout the Rovers' basic training, I noted that Colleen had a sharp tongue and tended to get into the occasional argument with the others throughout the past three months, even Blitz was getting the extra brunt of it but he tended to be a bit of a perverted asshole so he kinda had it coming. Shaking my head, I headed to the male locker room and took a shower to cool down before I got dressed in casual clothes and heard the intercom going off.

"Rovers, report to the briefing room at once," Shepherd announced and I did a quick jog to the briefing room before anyone showed up and I met with Shepherd.

"Shepherd, what's happening?" I inquired and Shepherd looked uncomfortable as he looked at me.

"I received a call from General Shelton and he told me that we're facing a serious threat to national security so you and the other Rovers have a mission," Shepherd explained and I started scowling at that.

"They are far from ready and it's only been three months, so you tell the top brass that I don't like having something like this being thrust into my face suddenly before their training is completed," I stated sharply with an irritated glare.

"That's what I told him but he said that it was urgent and that the Pentagon, along with the White House, needed to be appeased so they sent me the information on what your mission is since you have clearance and that it's for your eyes only," Shepherd told me as I was handed a file, then I looked through it before I tensed up and looked back at Shepherd.

"This intel is accurate?" I inquired and Shepherd nodded, just before I closed the file and swore under my breath as I pinched the space between my eyes and I saw the other Rovers entering the briefing room before they sat down in their respective seats.

"Listen up, you've been probably wondering when you'll be called out again and now it's happened so pay very close attention because we're facing a deadly crisis that needs to be prevented," I empathized grimly, which got the Rovers' attention.

"So, what are we dealing with, sir?" Hunter inquired and I looked at him.

"As you already know, the government covered up the news of our existence with the help of Shepherd's bank account, now they want us to return the favor by dealing with a serious problem that could have repercussions against the US.

Two days ago, a naval ship in the South Pacific was attacked by unknown hostiles in an unidentified submarine and there were major casualties, resulting in the ship being lost and a highly classified naval project went down with it," I explained stoically as Colleen cleared her throat.

"What kind of project?" Colleen asked and I turned my attention on her.

"It's a military device that was to be transported to the Pentagon but due to their infinite wisdom, Shepherd and I are on a need-to-know and the only thing they could tell us is that if it wound up in terrorist hands, we'll be facing a crisis that'll make the infamous attack on Pearl Harbor look like a picnic," I told them and the Rovers looked confused.

"Did you not say the ship sunk-ski?" Exile questioned with a puzzled expression and I nodded.

"The ship did sink, but the Navy's recovery units were unable to locate the device so they believe an unknown individual, quite possibly a terrorist group, stole it and bugged out in the sub that was transporting them.

Ever since then, a satellite picked up a signal matching the device's frequency and the Pentagon came to the conclusion that whoever stole it was testing its capabilities, so they had the marines sent in a ground unit to retrieve it and take the unsubs into custody but they lost contact soon after," I explained and Hunter made a face at that.

"And now they want us to go in? No offense, Adam, but we've been training for three months now so isn't it too soon for us to go out before our training is complete?" Hunter inquired and Blitz shot a smirk at him.

"Are you scared?" Blitz teased before I snapped my fingers to get his attention.

"That's enough, Blitz, and I agree with Hunter since whoever is responsible is well trained and highly organized while they are holding a weapon deadly enough to wipe out any country in the world and it also puts them in a position to retaliate on a level that makes the top brass very nervous.

The best chance of securing the device is by sending us in since our training and enhanced abilities will give us a tactical advantage against the unsubs in a way they won't see us coming and from what Shepherd just told me before you all entered the room, it was the only way he could convince the government not to detain us and transport us to a lab in a CIA black site while they secure the Transmodifier by force," I stated and the Rovers looked at each other thoughtfully until Colleen stood up with her hands on the table.

"Alright, I'm up for it," Colleen agreed and the others also voiced their agreement, though Shag had to be persuaded a little to get him to cave in and Shepherd nodded.

"Between the training Adam is putting you through and the subsequent treatments in the Transmodifier, all of you are stronger and more capable than you were on your last mission. Hunter, we've pretty much solved your vision problems at high speed while Blitz's teeth and claws are stronger than ever now," Shepherd informed them and Colleen frowned.

"What about us?" Colleen asked as she gestured to Exile and Shag before pointing at herself and Shepherd shrugged.

"I still haven't figured that out yet but a few more tests should give me an answer soon once you all come back from your mission," Shepherd reassured and I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand," I reminded and Hunter nodded.

"Right, so what does this device look like?" Hunter asked and I took out a remote before activating the large screen and an object resembling a metal desk drawer with no opening on top appeared on the screen.

"This is our primary objective, which will most likely be connected to a computer and the Navy is strongly suggesting that the device is brought back intact so retrieving it is our top priority," I empathized and Hunter looked thoughtful.

"Retrieval, huh? Well, good thing I'm fifty percent retrieval," Hunter remarked and Blitz shot him a scowl.

"And one hundred percent mutt, but the one thing I'm wondering is why Adam should be in charge? I'm the top dog so I should be leader," Blitz grumbled and he flinched when I shot him a sharp expression.

"You'll be on latrine duty for a month if I decide it, now stow that attitude and fall in line," I warned as I studied the other Rovers to see who was fit for promotion.

Hunter had ample diplomatic skills and he had proven himself well on our first mission but lacked decisiveness and focus, Colleen was quick and decisive but tended to be too sharp when irritable, Blitz was brave and strong but lacked judgment and diplomacy, Exile had potential but got into arguments with Blitz, and Shag had proven that he would never be a good leader. Shepherd had once told me that he specifically designed the Transmodifier not to mess with the dogs' minds too much, though I had hoped that the things I had listed mentally would improve to match their enhanced bodies.

"Um, gents, hadn't we better discuss this on the way to the hanger?" Colleen interjected since she seemed to have shared my perspective and I nodded.

"Agreed, the quartermaster has the uniforms and equipment to suit this next op so get suited up and remember to use the separate changing rooms this time," I instructed as I sent an unamused look at Blitz, just before Colleen glowered at him as we left the room.

"Heh, someone is still carrying grudge," Exile remarked with a grin and Colleen looked at him.

"Stay off my bloody side, Exile," Colleen countered irritably as we headed to the quartermaster to get our uniforms and equipment.

* * *

After we had gotten our jungle camouflage uniforms and our gear, we changed into the uniforms and put our helmets on with the same pattern and loaded our suppressed CAR-15s as we put on our tactical vests, then we headed to the underground runway where a large military transport plane was waiting for us and we were about to go into it until I heard the sound of something bouncing to us from behind and looked back to see that it was Muzzle as he hopped at us with two MPs chasing after him.

"Sorry sir, we tried catching him but he was too fast, despite being strapped to that cart," Corporal Jenkens gasped as he and Private Thompson leaned forward and rested their hands on their knees after saluting me.

"Just make sure he doesn't get loose again," I told them as Muzzle hopped over to Hunter and growled at him.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask," Hunter replied and looked at me before he asked, "Adam, can Muzzle come along? He's been cooped up in this place and wants some fresh air so is it alright he comes with us."

"Out of the question, he's too unstable and would only do more harm than good," I refused sternly and Muzzle started snarling at me while we glared at each other, then Muzzle appeared to not like my decision and tried to lunge at me and I took a couple of steps back as Hunter grabbed the cart and he scratched Muzzle's head to calm him down.

"Adam, now you hurt his feelings," Hunter said and proceeded to say to Muzzle, "It's alright, bad Malamute man say mean words, huh? Sorry, pal, looks like you're not coming but we'll be back soon."

Muzzle whined as we headed into the plane and it started up as we got the parachutes that were in storage and we sat down just as the hatch closed and the plane took off, then we waited while the plane was taking us to our destination and checked our ammo and gear just to make sure we weren't missing anything.

As time passed by, I was staying alert for the mission and it had been pretty quiet most of the time until a low whistle caught my attention and I turned my head to see Exile and Shag looking through a magazine and that one of the pages had unfolded into a larger one.

"Babushka, get a load of these two!" Exile cried as he chuckled and grinned at Shag, who appeared to be just as excited.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys looking at?" Hunter inquired in confusion and Exile turned the magazine to show us the page, which was a picture of two redwood trees.

"Forestry Illustrated, the giant redwood issue," Exile replied happily while Shag made a noise of agreement, then Hunter made a face at that as he pointed at them.

"You two need a fucking hobby," Hunter stated while I was shooting Exile and Shag an unamused expression, then Blitz rolled his eyes and Colleen sighed in exasperation as the ride to our next location became awkward for a few more hours.

"Approaching the AO now," the pilot informed us later on and I sent him an ok signal just as the light above us turned red.

I signaled for everyone to stand up and they got out of their seats as we stood in a line, then we grabbed oxygen masks and put them on before placing our goggles over our eyes and took NVGs with us until the back slowly opened while we checked our vests and parachutes to see that they were operational while the wind blew in and took out all the oxygen just before the light turned green. I signaled everyone to jump out and we rushed to the exit before jumping out and spreading our arms and legs to slow our descent to our location, which was an island that had a volcano.

Pretty soon we all activated our parachutes and descended to the island while it was nighttime, then I looked to my left and right and saw that there weren't any issues as we approached a beach and softly landed onto the sandy ground until we unhooked our parachutes, took off our oxygen masks and gathered them into bundles until we hid them and unslung our rifles before taking out our NVG goggles and attached them to our helmets.

I signaled for everyone to lower the goggles and we placed them over our eyes and the surrounding area glowed green through my goggles as I signaled everyone to split up into two men teams and move left and right through the jungle while having one stay on my six. We moved forward and separated into two men teams at fifteen meters apart from each other and headed into the jungle, quietly moving past trees and bushes as we headed to our destination of where the device was located.

Suddenly, I heard the faint sound of voices and held up a fist before everyone stopped and we waited until I saw two men with AKs as they walked through the jungle and chatted with each other.

"Man, why the fuck do we have to get the shit jobs? I'd rather be dodging bullets in Kuwait than to just walk around in a jungle suffering from boredom and heatstroke," the first man complained.

"Hey, just be grateful that the Captain's letting you do anything because you know that he'll execute you for complaining, much less for looking at him the wrong way," the second man pointed out and the first man sighed as I signaled Exile to take out the one on the left while I had the one on the right.

Exile and I aimed our rifles and we fired at the same time, hitting the two men in the head and they dropped to the ground as I signaled everyone to move up and we approached the bodies while aiming around for any more threats before I slung my rifle and checked the bodies for any information about what we were dealing with. I didn't find anything useful and grabbed one of the bodies, gesturing for Blitz to get the other one and we dragged them into a bunch of bushes so that no one could find them anytime soon and alert the whole area.

Moving on, we kept moving through the jungle and took out any patrols that were in our way until we arrived at a large clearing that led to a big steel door with two soldiers guarding it, then I lifted the NVG and took out a pair of binoculars before scanning the area and didn't see anyone else as I put away my binoculars and lowered the NVG until I unslung my rifle and signaled Colleen to take the one on the right while I had the one on the left.

Colleen nodded and we aimed at the soldiers before firing and killing them, just before I signaled everyone to move up and we headed to the door until I started examining it and scowled when I saw a keypad and deduced that we needed to find a code before we could get inside.

"What is it, guv'nor?" Colleen asked quietly and I looked at her.

"We need a code to get in, so check the bodies and see if one of them had written it down," I ordered and she nodded before relaying it to the others and I stared at the door for a short amount of time with a displeased frown, just before someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked back to see that armed men and women had us surrounded while aiming their rifles at us.

"Um, sorry to bother you sir, but we appear to have a bit of a sticky wicket here," Colleen notified me and I swore under my breath as I slung my rifle and raised my hands just as Hunter and the others also noticed and slung their rifles before raising their hands.

"Oh, you must be sticky, or are you wicket? I always get you guys mixed up," Hunter remarked as he each pointed at two soldiers, though one of the soldiers didn't appear to find that funny and proceeded to slam the stock of his rifle into Hunter's abdomen and he choked in pain as he gripped his stomach and leaned forward while coughing.

"Shut up and don't move," one of the soldiers snapped and we remained silent as our weapons were taken and I tried to figure out how to get us out of this situation.

* * *

A/N Hey, sorry for not updating for a while but I was busy with other things so now I've updated another chapter for all of you waiting patiently. As you can see, the events of the first half from the second episode have gone in a completely different direction in this chapter, and a part of Adam's past during his military service in Vietnam will be revealed in the next one so get ready for what'll come next because it'll be shocking for sure.

So, let me know how you like this chapter and stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

As we were held at gunpoint, the soldiers chatted to each other and debated on what to do with us as I mentally counted how many there were and eyed their weapons while memorizing them for any problems they might not know about but considering how disciplined they are, it was highly unlikely that they neglected on cleaning and repairing their firearms.

"I think the Captain will want to see these things and if they're highly classified military experiments-" one soldier said and was cut off.

"If they're military experiments, then we have no idea what we're dealing with so I say we kill them and find out what we can from the autopsies," another soldier argued firmly until his opinion was shot down by a third man before he radioed his commanding officer.

"You're saying you found humanoid dogs fouling up our operation?" the Captain inquired on the radio, who had a male voice with a thick southern accent that sounded very familiar to me and I couldn't figure out why.

"Yes sir, they're armed and well trained while having some pretty high-end gear so we figure that they're with the military, likely special forces. What are your orders? You want us to take them out?" the man reported.

"Negative, we can deal with them later but I want to see these dogs for myself," the Captain stated.

"Yes sir," the man agreed, and even though it was clear that none of the soldiers wanted to get too close to us since we were unlike anything they have seen before, it was quite apparent that they were warier of their commanding officer than us.

After they appeared to be going through some consideration, we were separated at a short distance from each other and forced to lay down with every four or five soldiers aiming their rifles at us as we had our gear, vests, and helmets taken from us while most of us stayed silent and were mindful of the rifles being aimed at us, though Colleen didn't appear to like being touched by someone.

"Oi, watch those hands arsehole because I'm a lady!" Colleen snapped sharply while she was patted down and the man searching her scoffed.

"I had no idea dogs were so modest," the man remarked dryly as we were forced to our feet and one of the soldiers input a code on the keypad before the large door opened and we headed inside the base with our hand behind our heads while having guns aimed at our backs.

Pretty soon, we found ourselves escorted into a sizable control room deep within the volcano that was mostly comprised of natural stone walls while the place was scattered with computer terminals, large machines, and many other objects as we were forced to stop in the middle of the room as one of the soldiers stepped forward and saluted to a man who had his back turned to us with his hands clasped behind him.

"Captain, the mutants," the woman notified him and the man turned around until I saw who the commander was, then my eyes widened slightly as I recognized him until a boiling rage and hatred started festering in me.

The man was middle-aged in a uniform with no affiliation to any country while his face was in a scowl and his red hair was in a crew cut as his eyes widened at the sight of me and the other Rovers before he strode over to us in long swift steps.

"Well, it's either true or this is the most impressive costume party I've ever seen," the man remarked as he pulled out a revolver and circled us one by one until he suddenly grabbed Exile's ear and yanked hard.

"Gah! Hands off, suka!" Exile yelped in pain as he clapped a hand to his ear and rubbed it while the man backed away.

"Incredible...so the rumors really are true," the man muttered in slight astonishment while I was glaring at him with barely restrained fury and Hunter frowned.

"You didn't have to yank, asshole, because we could've told you that we were real," Hunter retorted and the man laughed dryly.

"Were you expecting champagne and a cheese platter when you invaded my base and killed some of my men? I guess the army didn't train you fucking mongrels properly before sending you to do a man's job," the man scoffed and Colleen glowered at him.

"Fucking knob jockey," Colleen huffed while crossing her arms and Hunter cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Colleen, I don't think pissing him off is a good idea," Hunter whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth but Blitz had other ideas.

"We know that you are the ones who sank that naval ship!" Blitz accused loudly and I shot him an angry glare as the man turned and bashed him across the face with the revolver, sending Blitz down to one knee and he was forced back up by two soldiers before I smacked him in the back of the head to shut him up before he got us all killed.

"You shut your fucking mouth because I'll tell you all about that ship, but I'll do it on my terms," the man said coldly as he signaled to his men, just before we were escorted to an elevator that was enclosed by a cage and we were forced in until one of the soldiers closed the cage and the man pulled up a chair until he sat down a safe distance from us.

"You see, dogs, I am Captain Zachary Storm of the United States Marine Corps and you, my canine guests, are just about time to witness the destruction of the United States of America...so, you see, in that computer bank over there is a little souvenir I procured from that ship. It's a highly classified decoder which grants me complete control of a very special satellite; the latest and greatest in anti-missile technology," Storm explained as he turned to signal to his men.

At that moment, a large screen on the wall that showed a map of the united states, now switched to a live camera feed outside as the camera moved as if it were on a helicopter while it moved rapidly up the mountainside, then a bay opened on the side of the mountain and a missile shot out just a few feet away from the camera.

As we watched, the missile sped away over the island while the camera closed and zoomed several times to keep it in view as Storm turned to the technicians operating the computers and sent them a signal, just before the missile exploded into a raging ball of fire and the trees below it that were close enough to be seen in the footage but still far enough away to be affected by the initial blast were set ablaze by something that wasn't visible as birds flew up from the jungle and the other Rovers gasped while my eyes hardened and I gritted my teeth.

"Laser satellite, designed for frying incoming nuclear ordinance of course while it could take out fifteen nuclear missiles in under a minute, but imagine if its power were unleashed on power grids, centers of communications, key points of infrastructure..." Storm trailed off and I understood where he was going with this as he started showing us a twisted grin while the other Rovers looked horrified.

If that weapon were to target those places Storm mentioned, then most of the military in the US would be wiped out while the country would descend into utter anarchy with riots and looting breaking out everywhere as no power and unable to contact friends or family would make people panic before the entire country reverts into the stone age in a matter of a few days while god knows how much loss of life will happen.

"You're probably wondering why I would do this, why a decorated commanding officer would want to unleash chaos and disorder in the united states," Storm continued and Colleen scowled at him.

"Because you're a total fucking nutter?" Colleen questioned sarcastically and it caused a look of utter fury to appear on Storm's face as he aimed his revolver at her and his face turned bright red.

"Don't you ever fucking disrespect me as they did in the marines! Because I opened fire without a direct order and accidentally killed a few civilians, I...was...court-martialed and they gave me a dishonorable discharge! Big mistake, now I discharge them!

The united states have fifteen minutes left to answer my demands but while we work on that, there's the matter of what to do with you six," Storm stated and I glared hatefully at the deranged man as I recalled what he did in Vietnam.

"The united states doesn't negotiate with terrorists and you're a disgrace to the uniform, marine," I said coldly and Storm turned his attention to me.

"That remains to be seen and while I'm interested in making more soldiers like you, it's too much of a risk to keep all of you alive since there's a chance you'll break out of confinement and screw things up for me," Storm commented before he signaled to the soldiers aiming at us.

Pretty soon, we were forced into a little alcove and a set of bars slid up from the ground to lock us in as I started thinking of a strategy to get us out of this fubar situation.

"Huh, I thought they only did setups like this in cartoons," Hunter observed and Storm turned to him.

"That's where I got the idea and what you're standing in is the maintenance lift for this base's primary source of power, you see. Normally, it's used for working on the tunnels and passages under us, but it has other merits as you're about to discover," Storm explained before he nodded at one of his men and the soldier activated the elevator, then Storm waved mockingly with a sinister smile before the blast door slid shut and we started descending.

As we headed down into the unknown, I was pissed from seeing Storm again since I thought I had seen the last of him at the beginning of the Tet Offensive when the base I was stationed at was under attack by mortar fire and I started remembering the events of that terrible time that led to the death of a close friend of mine, Robert Jones.

* * *

_I just stood in the middle of hell itself while explosions of mortar fire erupted all around me with fellow marines being sent flying in pieces as screams of pure agony echoed everywhere and I hyperventilated while I was slipping into shock until Captain Chamberlain ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders._

_"Hey, pull yourself together, marine, because I need you in the fight!" Chamberlain ordered before he ran off to gather some men together and I snapped out of it before I remembered that Robert was flung into the distance by one of the first mortar strikes and I started running to where he landed._

_"Bobby, can you hear me?!" I shouted as the mortar fire eventually stopped and I found Robert, only I froze when I saw him laying on the ground and screaming in pain as both of his legs were gone while most of his torso was shredded and his face was horrifically disfigured by terrible burns as I quickly kneeled down and checked on him._

_"Bobby, oh Jesus!" I exclaimed in pure horror as Robert kept wailing and he managed to see me._

_"It hurts, it fucking hurts! Momma, help me!" Robert screamed and tears welled up in my eyes as I looked around for anyone who could help._

_"Corpsman, need a goddamn corpsman over here!" I shouted desperately and Robert wheezed as he reached up weakly._

_"Adam...I wanna go home, I wanna go home so I can...drive that chevy I told you about," Robert gasped and I started crying as I grasped his charred hand._

_"With what?! I can't find your fucking legs! I can't find your fucking legs!" I babbled in distress and started calling for help until I saw NVC troops charging into the Con Thien base with flamethrowers and setting our allied soldiers on fire before they started howling in sheer agony as the marines and rebels were running around with their flesh cooking and their bodies engulfed in flames._

_Suddenly, a Viet Cong soldier charged at me with a machete and swung at me before I threw myself out of the way and got up just before he swung at me again and I grappled his hands holding the handle before we started struggling, then I roared before I kneed him in the stomach and disarmed the enemy soldier until I kicked him to the ground and raised the machete. The soldier screamed in Vietnamese before I hacked him non-stop with the sharp weapon while I let out primal screams as I sliced his head apart before it became unrecognizable and I dropped the bloody weapon until I picked up my rifle and just breathed heavily as I returned fire with my fellow marines and the rebels as we struggled to push back the invading force._

_"Come get some, you charlie fuckers!" I shouted with my eyes wild and unhinged as we kept fighting after that._

* * *

"Nice going, puppy-boy...if you hadn't been such a smartass, he might not have killed us," Blitz retorted at Hunter and it snapped me out of it as I could see the Doberman glowering at him.

"Look who's talking," Exile grumbled and Colleen turned her attention to me.

"Alright, how do we get out of this, sir?" Colleen asked and I frowned thoughtfully.

"Once we arrive at our next location, look for any route that leads to an exit since the controls to the elevator might already be disabled and we need to bug out quickly," I replied just before the elevator came to a stop.

At that moment, the blast door opened to reveal a corridor lined with nothing but rock before the bars slid open and the floor sprang up under us without warning, catapulting us out into the corridor and the blast door slammed shut with a clang while we were tangled up into a literal dog pile.

"Dammit, talk about another unexpected twist," Hunter groaned while his tail was in my face.

"Speaking of twists, would you mind getting off my arm?" Colleen suggested and we all untangled ourselves before standing up and looking around as I brushed myself off.

"Do you have eyes on anything, Exile?" I asked and Exile furrowed his brows.

"To our left side is empty passage and to our right side is shut big steel door-" Exile reported and was cut off from saying anything else when the steel door started opening with an ominous reddish-orange glow spilling out.

"Oh shit, please tell me that's not what I think it is," Hunter wondered nervously as a wave of intense heat hit us like someone had opened an oven and I swore under my breath once I saw the pool of lava coming out.

"Alpha Team, locate an exit by searching for any openings or emergency overrides, now!" I ordered urgently and we separated to look for a way out.

I thumped my fist on the wall in the hopes that there was a weak spot to break down, but no such luck as I could see the others weren't finding anything either and I punched the wall as it caused it to crack from the force before I turned to look at the others.

"Anyone locate an exit?!" I called out to them and they shook their heads.

"Not a thing," Hunter replied.

"Nothing," Colleen added.

"Nyet," Exile echoed.

"Nein," Blitz stated and Shag finished with a whine of despair and I scowled before I looked at the passage we haven't explored yet until I went down it and damn near fell down what appeared to be a long drop into a dark pit, turning around and heading back while the others were waiting for me.

"Passage leads into a dead end with a long drop into a pit so I wouldn't recommend going down that way," I notified the others and they looked less-than-happy to hear that.

"Well, not a pretty picture we got here, guvs," Colleen remarked and I sent her an unamused look for the smartass comment while Hunter gazed at the advancing wall of glowing red liquid.

"Fuck, if only we had some way to slow the lava down or cool it off," Hunter muttered with his lips pursed and Exile also stared at the lava until something unexpected happened.

Suddenly, Exile's eyes started glowing blue before two beams of light with the same color shot out and hit the lava, causing mostly everyone to recoil at the sight while Exile was stunned at what happened until I saw that the place where the light beams hit had caused the lava to go hard and darken into stone before I realized that Exile's ability had revealed itself as some kind of temperature laser eyes and an idea hit me.

"Mother Russia, did I do that?!" Exile exclaimed in disbelief as I looked at him.

"Exile, do you think you can do that again?" I asked and the husky frowned uncertainly.

"Nyet, but I will try," Exile said and I nodded.

"Good, now continue firing those freezing rays to slow down the lava while we keep searching for an exit," I instructed and Exile focused on the lava before his eyes fired more freezing blasts and the lava started freezing into more stone as we continued to search for a way out before Hunter perked up.

"Exile, try to see if you can switch your freezing rays to hot and aim at the elevator doors!" Hunter suggested suddenly and the others started staring at him like he was crazy while the wheels started turning in my head.

"You want to make it hotter?!" Exile shouted incredulously and Hunter raised his hands to placate him.

"Listen, if we can heat up the doors enough and then cool it down, then it should become brittle enough to where we can break through it!" Hunter cried excitingly and I pondered his idea before I started looking interested.

"That might just work...Exile, you heard him, give it a try," I ordered and Exile looked at the doors before narrowing his eyes.

Pretty soon, the blue glow changed to red and a hot beam of light shot out before it hit the doors, then the metal started glowing and Blitz was fidgeting impatiently as the lava was getting closer and I saw that the doors were glowing bright red now.

"Keep going, Exile," I urged as Exile shut off his eye blasts before rubbing his eyes gently.

"I'm trying, comrade, but I am in some serious need of Visine," Exile groaned as he looked back and I could see his eyes were bloodshot, but the doors looked to be hot enough and Exile managed to freeze them before they were shattered by me and Shag striking them heavily.

"Now...let's...get out...of here," Hunter panted out and the other nodded weakly in agreement as we got into the elevator and I smashed the control panel open before rewiring it to take us back up to the control room, then we went up as the unbearable heat thankfully died down and we reached the control room until the doors opened and Hunter zipped out into the middle of the room with his speed as I could see everyone in the room about to have a celebration with champagne.

"Surprise, assholes!" Hunter announced just as Storm took a sip from his glass, then promptly spat it out as he wheeled around in his chair to see us quickly getting out of the elevator and his face turned white as a sheet from shock while the others were completely frozen by seeing us escape before his stunned expression became enraged and his face became dark red.

"Goddammit, take them out!" Storm shouted as he stood up and the soldiers started aiming at us.

We scattered to avoid the gunfire that would've ripped us apart and Hunter used his speed to distract a few soldiers while I charged and tackled Storm to the ground as Shag was busy trying to hide, Colleen and Exile looked for the decoder, and Blitz ripped out computers before proceeding to throw them at the soldiers that were trying to kill us.

Storm and I got up and he aimed at me, but I grabbed his hand and redirected the gunfire to the ceiling before I knocked the weapon out of his hand and we started trading punches and kicks at each other, then we grappled and Storm kneed me in the chest before I retaliated with a headbutt and twisted his arm behind his back until I struck him in the stomach and face before sending him spinning to the ground with a kick.

I made sure Storm stayed down with a strike to the face and saw Colleen signaling to me that the decoder had been secured as she ran over to Hunter and I saw the decoder held in Exile's arm while he bolted to the exit, prompting me to hurry to the exit and I disarmed a soldier of his beretta before shooting him in the face and regrouped with the others as they had already gotten weapons of their own and were shooting back at the soldiers until we hurried through the exit with Exile and Shag slamming the door shut right behind us.

"Okay, we have what we need so does anyone know of a way out?" Hunter asked and everyone shook their heads or shrugged before he swore under his breath and I knew that without our radios, we couldn't contact Actual for extraction so I scowled and tried to figure out a way to get us out of this just as someone started kicking the door to get it open and I knew that we were running out of time.

"Colleen, you're under temporary command so you, Hunter, Exile, and Shag locate our gear and weapons before moving back to the LZ while Blitz and I keep you covered," I instructed and Blitz blinked at that before he gulped.

"Um, come again?" Blitz questioned and flinched when I sent him a sharp glare.

"You heard me, now move it!" I snapped irritably before Colleen nodded and she took Hunter, Exile, and Shag with her while Blitz and I were forced to run in the opposite direction before we took cover and started aiming down the hall until the door was kicked open and we got ready for the firefight that was about to happen.

* * *

I kept returning fire down the hall while the group of soldiers was getting closer, alternating from moving cover to cover and laying down cover fire to keep me pinned down after I had Blitz circle around to ambush the soldiers from behind. Grabbing the dead body of the soldier Blitz and I had killed, I pushed him out into the open before the body got peppered by gunfire and I took out a fresh mag from his pocket before throwing him out into the hall and dumped the empty mag that was in the beretta before loading the gun with the fresh one.

_'Dammit, Blitz, where the fuck are you?!' _I thought as I grimaced from the small pieces of the wall hitting me in the face.

At that moment, screams erupted from the rear group and it caused the assault team to hold their fire before I peered out and saw them aiming back down the hall behind them while Blitz was busy tearing through the rear group with his claws and teeth as blood spurted onto the walls and the Doberman, but the assault team couldn't return fire since the close quarters attack from their six prevented them from shooting on account of potential accidental friendly fire.

Taking advantage of the distraction, I popped out of cover and killed the entire assault team with expertly placed shots to the heads before they all crumpled to the ground as I headed over to them and took their ammo while also grabbing two AKs and then I hurried over to Blitz, just before he was finished killing the last of the group that was covering the assault team until I handed the AK to him and extra ammo for it.

"Danke, so what now?" Blitz asked as we checked our weapons and I looked at the direction of where the control room was located.

"The control room must've already been evacuated, so we head back there and check the monitors to see if the rest of our unit managed to exit the building," I said and Blitz frowned.

"And we'll kill anyone who is still in there, yeah?" Blitz inquired before I looked at him.

"If we have to, but the package is already secure and we need the exfiltrate from the building so move out," I ordered and we raised our new rifles as we moved towards the control room.

Pretty soon, we arrived at the control room and I signaled Blitz to cover me as I headed over to a handful of security monitors that were still intact, then I looked for any sign of the other Rovers and discovered that they appeared to be long gone while scattered groups of Storm's soldiers were searching the building for them and us.

"There they are, now let's get them!" Blitz exclaimed excitingly and I looked back at him to shake my head.

"Negative, I told you that the package is secured and we need to exfiltrate from the building, now let's bug out so that we can regroup with the other members of our unit," I refused before returning my attention to the monitors and Blitz scowled at that, but he didn't argue and looked at a flashing red button that was on the wall far enough away from the other consoles as it was covered by a clear protective box.

"Hey, maybe this will help us escape," Blitz said while I was busy looking through the security cameras for a quick exit, then I looked back to see him pulling the cover back before I spotted the sign above it and my eyes bugged out.

"Don't touch that!" I shouted in alarm and Blitz turned his attention towards me.

"Why?" Blitz challenged just before he pushed the button much to my horror, then an alarm started blaring with a computerized voice droning on about the self-destruct being activated before advising anyone in the building to evacuate as I seethed and sent Blitz a scathing glare.

"That's why you fucking moron, now move your ass and you can be sure that you'll be on goddamn latrine duty once we get back!" I snarled viciously and Blitz started swearing in german at his stupid mistake before we quickly bolted out of the room and started looking for a way out.

We kept running through the base and I used my sense of smell to try and find the scent of saltwater, but it wasn't easy since this base had been set up long enough to where everywhere smelled like the ocean until I managed to pick up a scent of salt that was stronger than the rest, then we tracked the scent as it got stronger and came to a stop at a hole in the wall that led outside to a long drop into the ocean below.

"Scheibe, what now?" Blitz wondered nervously and I knew that we had only one option left since the countdown was reaching to one minute before the base exploded.

"Loss of limbs by explosion or broken bones? Bones heal," I stated sharply before promptly kicking Blitz through the hole as he yelped, then he fell and let out a high-pitched scream before I threw myself out of the side of the base and followed Blitz's fast descent to the ocean below.

During the plunge, I snapped my feet together and put my arms together at my sides while cupping my hands together to guard my groin before I entered the water roughly and surfaced with a gasp until I noticed that Blitz wasn't anywhere nearby, causing me to duck my head under and peer through the churning green water. I could see Blitz down below a good deal deeper than I would've liked and making haphazard progress for the surface since he appeared to have forgotten his swimming lessons while his movements were uncoordinated and he was being pushed every which way stroke by stroke in the seething seawater.

Popping up for a deep breath, I dove down and swam towards Blitz until I got close and was forced to jerk back to avoid getting bisected by his claws that had grown long and sharp in a panic, then I circled around as fast as I could while the Doberman tried to follow before I managed to get behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso until I swam up and we surfaced while Blitz started gasping and coughing for air.

"You kicked me and I could've died, das Schwein!" Blitz wheezed as he looked back at me like I was crazy.

"You're welcome, now hold onto me while I get us to shore," I said with an unphased expression before I started kicking us forward to shore.

After that, we managed to make it to shore as the base exploded and met up with Hunter and the others while they had our weapons and gear before I broke radio silence and contacted Actual for extraction, then the Navy sent one of their ships and we stood inside the radio room while Shepherd had gotten the news from us.

"Excellent work for a job well done, Rovers," Shepherd commended while I cleared my throat.

"We would've died-ski if it wasn't for Hunter, who came up with plan to escape crispy death," Exile complimented and Hunter scratched the back of his neck bashfully as I nodded.

"He did well on the mission, but Blitz on the other hand..." I trailed off before shooting a nasty glare at the Doberman, just before he held up his hands defensively.

"Okay, I'll admit that I made a mistake and you've proven to be the better leader than me," Blitz admitted and I smacked him in the back of the head to prove my point.

"It doesn't change the fact that you damn near got us all killed by activating the self-destruct mechanism, so you're officially on latrine duty when we get back," I lectured with a scowl and Blitz slumped his head forward with a whine before I turned my attention back to the radio.

"Anyway, get some rest while you all are coming back to base since you earned it," Shepherd said and I pursed my lips since there was still one more problem to deal with.

"Copy that, but Storm is still out there so he remains a threat to the US," I pointed out and Shepherd sighed at that.

"I agree, but the CIA and NSA will be on high alert for the time being until Storm is found so bring the decoder back and General Shelton will have it returned to the pentagon," Shepherd told me and we finished talking before I had the technicians shut off the secure connection until I became lost in thought and decided where I want to go next once we return to base.

* * *

After we returned to base, I had Blitz get his punishment started immediately before I told Shepherd that I was taking a trip to DC and didn't say why before I activated my watch to put on my human disguise, then I took a flight to DC and had a taxi take me to the veterans memorial stone until I found myself standing in front of it as I gazed at Robert's name that was among those who died or became unaccounted for in Vietnam.

Pretty soon, a marine in his BDU walked up next to me and he looked at me while I didn't appear to notice him.

"Where did you serve, marine?" I asked while I kept my attention on the memorial wall.

"Kuwait, you?" the marine questioned and I sighed.

"Vietnam, I was stationed at the Con Thien outpost for a short time until I transferred to the Khe Sanh FOB before fighting in the Tet Offensive," I responded and the marine frowned.

"Damn, I heard that it was really fucked up back then so what division were you in?" the marine inquired.

"3rd Marine Division," I answered and the marine perked up.

"No shit, my old man was a part of the fighting third back then so maybe you guys encountered each other during that time, though he didn't talk about his experiences much and I can understand that since I used to be in the first marine division before the war ended.

Hey, does it ever get any easier?" the marine asked and I pursed my lips thoughtfully before I looked at him.

"No, you just learn to live with it and keep fighting for those who lost their lives," I stated before I sent one last glance at the memorial and walked away after that, leaving the marine to his thoughts as I recalled the reason why the outpost was attacked is that Storm wasn't at his post at the time and it gave the NVA troops the opportunity to attack us, though I decided not to think too much about it as I took a taxi and headed to the airport.

* * *

A/N Talk about one hell of a twist with it being revealed that Adam Hanson and Zachary Storm used to serve together and that they were stationed at the same outpost, so you can imagine that Adam holds a lot of animosity against Storm after he indirectly got Robert Jones killed, along with plenty of other marines and rebels so witnessing that and experiencing the horrors of the Tet Offensive, it's no surprise that Adam is closed off from others and is a very private person.

As I'm sure you figured it out already, I'm basing Adam's personality and mannerisms off of Gibbs from the TV show NCIS since the famous Gibbs-slap and the no-nonsense attitude no doubt clued you in by now but if you haven't figured it out, then that'll make a nice surprise for you so I hope you like it.

Well, the next chapter will start off with my favorite episode The Hair of the Dog That Bit You and I can't wait to write down how Adam reacts to the knowledge of werewolves existing, though there will be a few changes with a surprise mixed in and while I won't spoil you on what the surprise is, Confucius won't be making an appearance since it was so random that he appeared in that episode without any explanation whatsoever, though feel free to send me your theories on what the surprise is so that I can see what your thoughts are on what will happen.

So, now that I'm done rambling, let me know what you think about this chapter and stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly moved past each Rover with my arms crossed as I watched them sharpening their firearms skill by standing in different lanes in the shooting range and firing their weapons with focused expressions on their faces, though the gunfire was muffled thanks to earplugs I was wearing and studied each Rover for the slightest mistake just before they finished and removed their earplugs and eye-protectors until they hit the buttons that would bring the targets over to the lanes.

I removed my earplugs and walked over before the paper targets came to a stop and examined them until I noticed a slight discrepancy with Blitz's aim and turned to look at everyone as they stood at attention.

"Good work, everyone...Blitz, you need to tighten your grouping a little bit more but good work either way," I pointed out and Blitz frowned slightly at that before he nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Blitz responded crisply just before the intercom went off.

"Rovers, report to the briefing room at once," Shepherd announced and I gestured for everyone to follow me as they reloaded their sidearms and holstered them on their belts.

As we headed to the briefing room, I sent a single nod to the military personal working here while we passed them before we arrived at the briefing room, seeing Shepherd standing in front of the large screen and he turned around as we took our seats.

"Good evening Rovers, we have a situation overseas and the UK is requesting our assistance," Shepherd greeted and I frowned thoughtfully.

"What kind of situation are we looking at that required her majesty's government to request our assistance?" I inquired and Shepherd turned on the screen to show news stories of British citizens going missing, as well as Queen Elizabeth's son Prince Charles and his wife Diana Spencer who recently joined the list of missing.

"As we know so far, citizens of the UK have been disappearing without any explanation and local law enforcement is completely stumped since there are no signs of what happened to them or who is responsible, then Prince Charles and his wife Diana Spencer went missing and now they are requesting our assistance so your mission is to head to the UK and investigate who is responsible for the disappearances and why.

Now, Prince Charles' disappearance has been kept out of the news so far but the government can only keep it quiet for so long until somebody finds out, so find him and the other missing citizens before the public discovers a member of the royal family is missing," Shepherd told us until his phone rang and he walked over to it before picking up the receiver and spoke to the person on the other line before he hung up and looked at us with a grave expression.

"Change of plans, London is under attack and the armed metropolitan police are struggling to put up a defense so assist them and we'll continue the investigation later once order is restored," Shepherd notified us and I nodded as we stood up.

"Understood," I said and looked at the other rovers before adding, "You heard him, get geared up and ready to move out."

We headed to the quartermaster and got geared with MP5s and P226s with fresh ammo and other tactical gear while we had gotten suited up in black uniforms with shoulder insignias that had a snarling dog head in the middle of a circle, along with black ballistic helmets and black boots before we loaded up our weapons and holstered them until we headed out and took a chinook to the UK. After that, we remained silent throughout the trip until Colleen cleared her throat.

"Pardon me, guv, but who would have the stones to attack London?" Colleen asked me and I looked at her.

"That's what we're going to find out and the US doesn't abandon her allies, so stay alert once we're boots on the ground," I said stoically as Blitz started grinning.

"Well, they're going to regret it once I get my hands on them," Blitz chimed in gleefully and I sent him a look.

"I'm sure they will, but we're a unit so always remember that," I lectured and Blitz nodded just before we started descending.

"Approaching the AO now...my god, it looks like an utter warzone down there," the crew chief muttered in disbelief as we landed and came to a stop, then we stood up from our seats and the ramp lowered before we moved out of the helicopter and I could hear the sounds of screams and gunfire raging on throughout the city.

* * *

As we moved through the city and got closer to the sounds of chaos that was echoing everywhere, Colleen guided us by taking us through faster routes until we arrived at the chaotic scene with civilians running with panicked screaming as armed police officers and tactical teams were also retreating and firing their weapons back at whatever was attacking the city until I caught a look at what they were shooting at, then I paused at the sight of vicious-looking gray wolves chasing people and ripping a few apart as it was becoming a massacre.

"What the bloody hell? Wolves?" Colleen murmured and I signaled everyone to keep moving until an officer with the rank of sergeant was running and he stumbled over to us until his eyes widened at the sight of us.

"Oh, bollocks!" the sergeant shouted in alarm and I held up a hand to placate him.

"Easy sergeant, we're friendly and here to help so has the military mobilized yet?" I questioned and the sergeant shook as he aimed his Glock at a wolf that lunged at him and he killed it with two shots to the heart.

"Well, I've heard that army assault teams are being deployed across the city but what are you? The entire city's become a bloody madhouse with these wolves attacking everyone and that's not normal behavior from what I've learned in college!" the sergeant exclaimed in a panic and that when I noticed a few packs of wolves spotting us and starting to approach with growls.

"Listen, you and the other officers get the civilians to safety while we hold this area until the military arrives," I instructed and the sergeant nodded before he bolted and the wolves padded over to us before stopping a few feet away with vicious snarls.

"Bad dogs," Hunter told the wolves and they growled back at him before they lunged at us.

"Alpha team, take them out!" I ordered before we aimed and fired at the animals until I noticed an abandoned double-decker bus that was nearby and signaled everyone to fall back a little before we quickly moved over to the bus and got inside.

I had Shag start driving and we moved away from the scene of chaos while many wolves chased after us, then Colleen, Exile, and I went up to the roof and fired at any wolf that got close before two used a bunch of crates as stepping stones until they landed right behind us and growled while we turned around and aimed at them before Exile looked at me.

"Sir, I am close relative to wolf so let me talk to them in their language to figure out why they are attacking large city," Exile offered and Colleen hummed thoughtfully before she also made eye-contact with me.

"It couldn't hurt, guv'nor," Colleen said and I nodded.

"Keep your distance," I stated and Exile looked at the wolves before barking at them in the canine language, only one of the wolves just bit at one of the seats and ripped off a chunk before shaking its head around as foam flew everywhere while Exile leaned back with an uneasy look.

"Um, they're definitely not from around this neighborhood," Exile admitted nervously and Colleen looked at him.

"Maybe they're French," Colleen remarked while I decided to use my psychic ability to figure out what was making these wolves go berserk.

I recoiled when I picked up nothing but bloodlust and pure rage in their minds while everything else was just muddled and utterly chaotic, so I assumed that they were suffering from rabies since their mouths were dripping with excess saliva just before the bus started swerving and we were forced to hang on to the railing as the bus tipped over and crashed before sliding to a stop with a metallic screech ringing out.

"You are the worst driver in the world, mop-boy!" Blitz shouted at Shag as we recovered from the accident and regrouped just as packs of wolves started surrounding us.

We resumed fire at the wolves that were attacking us and I kicked away a few that lunged at me before killing them with expert shots until I was forced to reload and one wolf managed to tackle me to the ground, then I struggled with the wolf while it was on top of me as I forced an arm against its neck to prevent it from biting me but it was shockingly strong and it suddenly left nasty gashes across my shoulders while also tearing through parts of my chest that weren't protected by my tactical vest and I shouted in pain through gritted teeth as the wolf managed to bite into my arm as well just before a shot rang out and it was killed until its body slumped on me.

I pushed the body off of me and stood up to see a squad of soldiers in steel blue uniforms, black ballistic helmets, black balaclavas, black tactical vests, black gloves, and black boots as they had shoulder insignias of the SAS division in the British military and the soldiers quickly and efficiently shot the wolves in the head or the heart with their Heckler & Kotch G3 rifles as their sidearms were Browning Hi-Power handguns.

"Blue, blue!" I called out as the SAS operatives approached us and one of them that was in the front sent me a look of acknowledgment.

"I see you and we've already been informed about Task Force Road Rovers, now are you armed up?" the soldier asked and I nodded as I checked my MP5.

"Yes, and what about the situation all over the city?" I inquired as we finished killing the rest of the wolves.

"The army's currently mopping up the rest of the aggressors and order should be restored quickly," the soldier informed me once we were done taking care of the wolves.

"Thanks for the assistance, I'm Cpt. Hanson and this is my unit," I introduced as we shook hands.

"Cpt. Macmillan of Alpha Six and it's good for you that we showed up otherwise you would've wound up as that wolf's dinner, though you look like rubbish," Cpt. Macmillan pointed out and that's when the pain hit me as I raised my arm and saw that it was bleeding as a result of the nasty bite.

"I feel like rubbish so now that the situation is under control, we'll be heading back to base to rest up," I said and we separated before I regrouped with the others.

"Everyone, sound off," I ordered and most of the Rovers acknowledge me before it was Colleen and Exile's turn.

"I'm fine, though that plum tuckered my bones a bit now," Colleen admitted and I noticed that she and Exile where covered in gashes that didn't look too bad while their uniforms were slightly torn as Exile rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, what she said," Hunter agreed as Exile looked exhausted.

"I'm not feeling too hot myself," Exile chimed in and I knew that we were combat ineffective at the moment so we had to head back to base and rest up while also getting medical attention, then I signaled everyone to move and we started to head back to where the chinook was refueling while we let the British military clean up.

* * *

"This is troubling news, Rovers...first those disappearances and now London being attacked by those packs of wolves," Shepherd said with a troubled look while we were in the infirmary getting checked out as our injuries were being taken care of by the base's medical personnel.

"I agree, something about this is off and I don't like it," I agreed as my injuries were being bandaged up after getting disinfected and stitched up and Colleen held up a piece of gray fur.

"I also found this so maybe we can discover something from it," Colleen suggested and Exile frowned.

"Must be from those wolves with lips that foam," Exile commented and Colleen hummed at that.

"Might be, so we should get it tested," Colleen offered and I got off the examination table after the medic was finished bandaging me up before I put my shirt on.

"Agreed, we'll go see Professor Hubert and have him examine it," I stated as I took the piece of fur and headed to the lab, where one of our newest canine recruits was working until we entered the lab and saw the bloodhound at his computer until he spotted us.

After I gave him the piece of fur and he inspected it, Professor Hubert got started by comparing it with the other samples as Shepherd came in and cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Looks like there's nothing more that can be done tonight, so get some rest everyone," Shepherd told us and I nodded to him as he exited the room and I looked at the other rovers.

"You heard him, get some sleep and recover because it's going to be a long day tomorrow," I said just before Exile stretched his arms in the air while letting out a deep and loud yawn.

"It has been long night...I don't know about rest of you, but I'm going to hit the hay-ski," Exile stated and Hunter patted his back.

"Alright Exile, sleep well, buddy," Hunter told him as Exile started walking out of the room and Colleen checked herself before grimacing since one of the wolves had tackled her to the ground and drooled all over her face and uniform.

"Ugh...blimey, I'm going to take a warm shower first to get all this shit off me," Colleen stated and she left with Blitz also leaving the room, along with Hunter and me before we separated and I headed to my room.

As I entered my room, I started feeling strange with a strange heat radiating throughout my body and I panted slightly as the heat traveled to a different part of my body that was right between my legs before I was taken off guard when my male member came out of its sheath and started pressing against my pants and creating a nice large bulge while I was surprised that I was feeling aroused after going through a life-threatening situation and getting injured.

_'God, why do I feel like I'm burning up?' _I thought as I started feeling uncomfortable wearing clothes and started taking my shirt and pants off as well as my boots until I was in my boxers.

I laid down on my bed and breathed heavily as I gripped my sheets and felt my heart racing while my member throbbed and twitched, the heat starting to drive me crazy as I growled slightly and reached down to remove my boxers before throwing them away until my canine member stood up straight like a pole now that it was freed, then I couldn't take it anymore as my eyes glazed over slightly and I reached down with one hand until I touched my male member.

My hips jerked and I arched my back with a low moan as waves of pleasure flowed throughout my body and I started stroking and tugging while I felt so horny and some part of me desired to fuck someone just to get rid of this unbearable sensation even though what I was thinking about wasn't exactly appropriate, but lust had clouded my mind and everything felt so good as I kept stroking with my tongue lolling out of the corner of my mouth and feral whines escaped me until a nude image of Colleen entered my mind.

I knew it was wrong since she was still a dog while I used to be human, but the heat had overwhelmed any rational thought I still had left as I pictured her sending me a seductive pose before my mind fantasized me pressing her against a wall and pounding her like there was no tomorrow as I squeezed and massaged her perky breasts while I huffed and growled in pure need. Pretty soon, my fantasy was broken when my release came and I cried out in pure bliss as the orgasm rocked my body and my seed started showering my chest and face in squirts as the room started getting filled with the musky scent of a male aroused dog while I started panting from the afterglow until the heat started getting more intense.

I snarled as it got worse and just wanted some kind of relief as my vision started getting dim and before I knew it, everything went black while I desired Colleen and wanted to take her as a mate until I knew nothing after that.

* * *

The werewolf panted with pure need and desperation as she sat, squatting and half-hidden behind a nearby wall with both of her bright glowing eyes set upon the back of Hunter, who stood in front of Professor Hubert's assorted test samples while being completely unaware of her presence or sight. The creature's sensitive ears flicked slightly as she could pick up the conversation they were having about the test the bloodhound was conducting that concerned some kind of fur that was found before, but those thoughts were pushed aside as she couldn't focus on it and needed the personal attention of another male so badly right now and she couldn't stop gazing at the retriever mix while licking her chops.

Just by looking at his back, she could tell that Hunter is well built and strong yet lean so he could be quite agile and could be virile enough to satisfy her cravings but she sadly couldn't act at all since he's with the professor and she couldn't afford to be spotted by the military police patrolling the halls and putting the entire base on high alert so that means that he's out right now, which was quite a shame for her because she really wanted to try him.

It was then that the creature's head perked up as she realized that there were at least three more members of the military task force that would be alone right now and those would be Exile, Blitz, and Adam before her mouth started salivating at the three choices in her mind, so that means that either of them would be a waiting prize for her until a lustful smile appeared on the female werewolf's face and she retreated into the shadows before making her way back to the dorm area while avoiding security.

Pretty soon, she arrived in the dorm area and headed to Exile's room before she went in and discovered that he wasn't there, much to her disappointment but the musky scent of a powerful male appeared behind her and she turned around before she found herself looking up in awe and started licking her lips in pure desire at the sight of a much larger and bipedal wolf-creature with gray fur like herself as he stood before her much taller and more massive than she was with a powerfully sculpted adonis body built for combat, yet just as feral-minded and excited as she was while his male member was much longer and thicker than any of the other males she had her eye on.

Seeing the lustful werewolf bitch that was just as needy as he was, the powerful male growled eagerly as he grabbed her and threw her onto the floor none-too-gently before leaning in and sniffing her deeply while his tail twitched excitingly before he flipped her over and pinned her against the floor firmly, causing her to struggle but she yelped and stopped moving when the male wolf bit onto her neck as a sign of dominance while it instantly stopped her struggles.

Not giving her a chance to struggle again, the large male thrust into her still tight opening and a sharp whimper exited her mouth that was one of pain and pleasure before she felt him start to vigorously thrust in and out of her, breeding her relentlessly. The bitch could only whimper in pure exhilaration and take the larger male's thrusts as he felt so big and filled her so much that it was unlike anything she ever felt before as the male lifted her up in his powerful arms and pinned her roughly against the door to the hallway before he continued pounding her ruthlessly.

Whoever this male was, he was so big that she didn't get enough time to adjust to his size as the power of his thrusts in this new position practically picked her off her feet and she gritted her teeth as her hands pressed against the door, then her claws started to dig into the wood while trying to gain leverage to take in a sharp thrust from her mate, yet the power of the thrusts only caused her claws to slide around the door and it resulted in the wood getting deeply scratched and cut all over.

Outside the hall, it was completely empty with an MP patrolling past the dorm area once or twice and unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the point of view, the doors and walls are heavily thick and designed to be soundproof; thus suppressing all of the noise that is currently coming from Exile's room while the husky was busy getting a late-night snack to help him fall asleep until the door to his room opened and the werewolves exited it before shutting the door while the male guided her to Adam's room and they went inside before shutting the door.

Pretty soon, the male laid down on the bed that was messy with some of the sheets on the floor while the occupant of the room was missing and the female werewolf got on top of him as he rumbled and sounded pleased while grabbing her ass and squeezing it with a feral grin, just before the female shuttered in pleasure as she crawled back and hovered above the male's member until she opened her large mouth and revealed her long tongue before she took a long lick of the male before her.

The male growled as his body tensed with his eyes glowing white and the female kept licking away at him, enjoying the taste and feel on her soft tongue as well as the effect it was having on her potential mate until she engulfed him into her mouth before taking him to the base, surprising even her that she was able to do this but it didn't surprise her since she was larger than her normal form and she knew her normal form wouldn't be able to succeed taking the whole thing into her muzzle.

As for the male, he snarled louder than before as his body shuddered while he felt himself being sucked on and knew that he hadn't felt this good since his former self had mated with a human female when he was younger before she gave birth to a little female pup, though that was a long time ago until tragedy hit the loving family and he found himself alone, but those solemn thoughts drifted away as he started to thrust up into the warm, velvety mouth to further the feeling.

A frustrated growl left the male's mouth as the female's hands pressed down on his strong hips to keep them still and steady, continuing to suck on him and licking up a bead of pre that came out of the tip while she loved the taste, just as her body shook with arousal yet resisted the urge to reach down and rub her slit as the hormones flooded her system and begged for it to be filled again by the male's massive equipment but she resisted for now because she wanted to be fully still for what was about to come next.

Taking one last strong suck, the female removed her mouth from the male's still stone-hard member and moved up before raising her opening directly over him and she knew this would cement things between them since her aching slit is already dripping with pure need as she immediately impaled herself right onto the thick member without any hesitation.

The female werewolf let out a loud and pleasured snarl as her head is thrown back in pure bliss with the male arching his back while he growled as he started to thrust into her, furthering the pleasure being induced on him before the female flexed her hips and moved up and down while sliding herself out till the tip is left in her and slid back down. Growling in lust, the male's eyes glowed brightly as the female began to exert more control over him and the male moved his massive hands onto the female's hips before he lifted her up and pulled her down, strongly thrusting his hips up as he pulled her down just as swiftly.

This caused the female to cry out in pleasure as she kept on moving, despite the male basically moving her now in such a rough manner as both of them were lost in pleasure while they went at it vigorously and relentlessly as they were both panting and nearing their peak. Giving one more powerful thrust and shoving the knot in, the male threw his head back and let out a howl of pleasure while the female also threw her head back and howled alongside her new mate in triumph as she felt him explode inside her.

The female felt his seed flooding her tunnel and finally easing the fire that was burning within her as both of them breathed hard while they experienced their wonderful afterglow together until the male reached up to pull her down and he tenderly nuzzled her with a soft growl that expressed his affections towards her as the female returned it gently and the male wrapped his arms around her torso before pulling her close and closed his eyes while, unknown to them or anyone else in the building, had no idea of the events that had just been set into motion or the plans that were to come afoot and unfold because of the two mates.

* * *

A/N Phew, writing down that mating scene between the two werewolves even made me a little hot under the collar so I hope you enjoyed that and if you're wondering about Cpt. Macmillan, then let me surprise you by revealing that he's the Cpt. Macmillan from the call of duty modern warfare trilogy so I wish to announce that I will be making this story into a crossover of Road Rovers and Call of Duty so I'm sure you're excited to hear that.

Anyway, you probably already figured out what happened to Adam and I did make him into a werewolf like Colleen so as you discovered during the sex scene, Adam was married and he had a daughter but an unknown tragedy happened and he wound up alone and the only hint I'm going to give you is that it involves his job in the CIA's Special Activities Division so I would love to hear your theories on what happened to Adam's family.

So, let me know what you think about this chapter and stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

I stirred and started to wake up, slowly opening my eyes as I grimaced slightly and let out a noise of discomfort.

"Fuck, my head," I groaned as my hand came up and I gently rubbed my face, trying to soothe the nasty headache that came out of nowhere and radiated throughout my head.

I hissed as I sat up in my bed, the blanket sliding down my large frame as the cool AC hit me before I ignored the pain in my head long enough to allow my senses to return to normal and allow me to realize my current situation, then I looked down at myself and narrowed my eyes in confusion when I saw that I was completely naked.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?" I wondered, fully knowing that I headed back to my room dressed in casual clothes.

Gazing around my bed, I found my boxers, pants, shirt, and boots strewn all over the floor like I had removed them in a hurry, which surprised and puzzled me greatly.

_'Was I overheated last night? I can't remember since everything that happened after I headed back to my room is a complete blank...well, time to get dressed and see if Professor Hubert has the results on that piece of fur,'_ I thought as I removed the blanket from the rest of my body and got out of bed.

At that moment, just as I stood up, I started groaning as everything started feeling very sore that mostly centered around my hips and I surprisingly felt very fatigued like I had been exercising in the gym for a long period of time, which puzzled me greatly since I always felt refreshed after a good night's rest and I wondered why I felt like shit until my sharp nose picked up a distinct scent that was in the room and I couldn't help but scrunch my muzzle up when I discovered that it was very musky in here and I felt disgusted at the strong smell of sex that was permeating throughout the room.

"Jesus, the hell did I do last night?" I muttered as I gagged slightly at the powerful stench and managed to find a can of Febreze before I sprayed the air around me and sighed in relief as the stench went away and the nice scent of air freshener overtook the room but it doesn't change the fact that I still felt utterly exhausted for some reason.

"Maybe some coffee will perk me up," I mumbled as I gathered my clothes that were on the floor and put them in the washing machine that was in the bathroom before I got dressed and left my room until I encountered Blitz and Colleen outside in the hall.

"Morning, sir...blimey, you look like utter rubbish so are you doing alright?" Colleen asked in concern and I nodded while I felt odd as I looked at her.

"Just peachy, now let's get some breakfast and check on Professor Hubert after that," I said stoically as we started walking together.

"Well, I slept great," Blitz commented and Colleen frowned as she gazed at me and I don't know why, but I felt like staying close to her and keep her safe from any potential threat even though she can fully take care of herself.

"Hmm, a nice breakfast should pep you up," Colleen suggested as we kept walking, but then we were forced to stop when we saw the floor before us and Colleen exclaimed, "What the bloody hell?!"

"Oh Scheibe, those sure look deep," Blitz gasped as he knelt down and examined the thing that caught our attention.

What we discovered was claw marks that were on the floor and they seemed canine in nature, judging from the formations and intensity of the damage but the shape/layout of the marks seemed humanoid as Colleen frowned before she looked back at Blitz and crossed her arms.

"Oi, did you go crazy with your claws last night?" Colleen questioned, causing the Doberman to lean back at the accusation until he held up his hands.

"What?! Nein, this wasn't me and why the hell would I do something like this anyway?!" Blitz protested as he waved his hands defensively and I started scowling at him.

"Well, you're the only one here who can extend your claws and make them very sharp so we'll talk about this later," I stated sharply as Blitz flinched at the knowledge of being punished again as Colleen and I continued walking with Blitz right behind us as he tried to convince us that he wasn't responsible for damaging the floor.

* * *

After that, we met up with the others and had a quick breakfast until we checked in with Professor Hubert, who informed us that he was done testing the piece of fur and shared what he had found.

"Wolf?" most of the other rovers questioned while I was deep in thought but Exile was being strangely quiet as he looked troubled for some reason, just before Professor Hubert nodded as he started typing on his computer.

"Yes, and although it appears to have come from a wolf, closer analysis proves that it originated from a werewolf," Professor Hubert explained just before he showed us a large humanoid wolf with glowing white eyes and gray fur while it had it head lifted into a snarl while showing its claws.

I had to take another look at what I was seeing as the others gasped in shock and I never expected that werewolves actually existed so it took me off guard a little while I gazed at the photo of the werewolf and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Fuck me, I would not have predicted that," Hunter muttered and I nodded in agreement as Blitz cleared his throat.

"So, we were actually fighting and killing werewolves last night?" Blitz questioned dubiously and Professor Hubert sent him a nod.

"Appears so, though what is interesting is that there was an incident in London back in 1981 that was similar to the one that happened last night where before that happened, two Americans by the names of David Kessler and Jack Goodman were traveling across the moors in North Yorkshire when they were attacked by what appeared to be a crazed man with Mr. Goodman being savagely murdered and Mr. Kessler getting badly injured while the attacker was shot dead by the villagers that lived nearby.

Mr. Kessler was taken to a hospital in London and was comatose for three weeks before he regained consciousness until he was questioned by the police about the attack and released from the hospital before winding up under the care of a Miss Alex Price, who was a nurse that worked at the hospital and helped him recover. Soon after that, a string of brutal murders occurred where six people were found torn apart by what appeared to be a wild animal and there are reports of Mr. Kessler acting distressful and paranoid after the murders occurred to the point where he even tried to get himself arrested.

After that, an animal had broken into a movie theatre in Piccadilly Circus the next night and slaughtered everyone in it before rampaging across the district while causing a major car accident that killed many people before the animal was cornered into an alley and shot dead by armed police, but the interesting thing was that they discovered Mr. Kessler dead in the alley right where the animal was killed, so talk about fascinating," Professor Hubert told us and I couldn't imagine how David felt during that time, having the knowledge of changing into a monster that would kill innocent people after he lost his friend to one that gave him the curse.

"Wait, in the hallway that was in the dorms, Blitz, Adam, and I found some claw marks on the floor," Colleen spoke suddenly and I noticed Exile stiffening up with an uneasy expression while Hunter arched a brow.

"Claw marks? I didn't see anything like that, though I didn't go back to my room last night," Hunter said and Colleen crossed her arms.

"They weren't there last night, I would know," Colleen responded assuringly and Professor Hubert started looking interested.

"Really?" Professor Hubert questioned curiously before he turned back to his computer and started typing again.

We all looked and saw him access the security footage of the dorm area and rewound it back to last night before he found the hallway footage from a few different angles, then he started to fast forward it and the footage showed nothing interesting at first before all the camera feeds slowly turned off with only one remaining on.

"What the hell happened to the footage?" Blitz asked in confusion and I looked at him.

"The base's technicians shut off the security systems last night so that they could do a routine maintenance check to make sure everything was fully functional, something the chief engineer informed me of the other day," I explained as Professor Hubert continued fast-forwarding the footage that was on the lone camera.

Pretty soon, the other rovers gasped at the sight of a large hulking humanoid wolf that appeared on the screen before us and we watched in complete silence as the footage played out until I tensed up when the creature got close to Exile's room and went in just before the footage ended and Professor Hubert kept fast-forwarding to locate more footage but there was nothing else.

"I-It went into Exile's room!" Blitz exclaimed in alarm and we all turned to look at the husky in question, only he was gone and we quickly headed to the dorm area before arriving in Exile's room and saw him sitting on his bed with his back turned to us while he was holding his head until I saw some deep claw marks on the door and understood why he was acting like this.

"Exile?" Hunter called out tentatively and Exile moved his hands from his head before he looked back for a second.

"Go away," Exile warned before he looked away from us.

"We need to talk, Cpl," I stated bluntly and Exile tensed up as we walked over to him.

"Leave me lonely, I do not wish to hurt comrades," Exile told us and Hunter place a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Hey, talk to us because we just want to help so tell us everything you know since you seem to have more knowledge on werewolves than the rest of us here," Hunter said in concern and Exile sighed as he looked back.

"According to tales passed down ancestors, once victims are scratched or bitten during full moon, they turn into raging monstrous beasts!" Exile exclaimed in a panic as he suddenly stood up and spun around to grab Hunter by the shoulders with an unsettled look.

"Sounds like a fun date," Colleen remarked and I sent her an unamused expression.

"Thank you for the commentary, Sgt, but that wasn't needed," I lectured and Colleen's joke didn't appear to make Exile feel any better as he let go of Hunter and backed away.

"Is nyet fun-ski, it is me, it is curse of werewolf...oh, I miss mother Russia but father Russia, not so much since he was big grump but mother Russia I miss," Exile muttered solemnly as everyone looked at each other in concern until Blitz saw a calendar and went over to study it.

"Oh damn, there is another full moon tonight," Blitz notified us tensely and that caused Exile to start panicking as he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Kapitan, lock me up and throw away key before I slaughter everyone!" Exile shouted distressfully until he let go and started gripping his head.

"Cpl, remain calm because we need to figure this out without panicking," I told him calmly as Colleen rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right, guv, because we'll help you find a cure," Colleen agreed and Blitz didn't look so optimistic.

"But how do we find one?" Blitz wondered worryingly and I hummed thoughtfully.

"Let's check in with Professor Hubert and see if he had already discovered means on how to locate a cure," I suggested and everyone nodded before we all left the room and headed back to the lab.

* * *

Afterward, with Exile's help, Professor Hubert searched up any myths and legends on werewolves that seemed legit while a few hours had gone by until Professor Hubert had ecstatically informed us that found the answer to a cure while we were in the lab and watching the bloodhound work tirelessly on his computer.

"Alright, after careful research and cross-referencing all kinds of lore on a potential cure or anything even remotely close to it while examining a myth or two, I have finally discovered what might be a lead that can help Cpl. Exile and the other victims that aren't deceased after the London incident," Professor Hubert proclaimed and I nodded approvingly.

"Good work, now what are we looking at?" I asked and Professor Hubert turned to me.

"Well, that's the tricky part because the answer lies within a particular ancient poem from medieval times," Professor Hubert answered as he moved aside a bit so that we could see what's on the screen and saw that the poem was in Latin.

"I don't think any of us understands that language," Blitz commented and I looked at him.

"I do, so pay attention," I said and cleared my throat before focusing on the screen.

"The struggles of the wild strays will turn tame,

once thou hath found the flower of the beast's bane.

Nourished by water from the English Moore,

along with essence from the cursed at the core.

Beware of failure by dawn of third day,

or forever werewolves all shalt stay,"

"Huh, sounds like a riddle of some kind," Hunter remarked as he scratched the back of his head in complete puzzlement.

"Well, I can't make it out," Blitz pointed out while shaking his head and Professor Hubert cleared his throat to get us focused on him.

"Thankfully, while you all were talking to the Cpl, I managed to decipher the text more and what it means is that a cure would need to be made from the wolfsbane plant, which grows by water in the English Moore so all you need to do is collect some of the plants and mix it with swamp water and bodily fluids from a werewolf like blood or saliva. Once that's done, the other ingredients will anoint the flower and properly create the mixture needed to lift the curse," Professor Hubert explained and everyone started looking relieved.

"Sounds simple enough," Colleen said with a smile but I shook my head with a dark look.

"It's not that simple because, according to the text, if the cure isn't administered by sunrise after the third full moon and after the victim went through their first transformation, then the curse will become permanent...basically, everyone's who's cursed will be trapped in their wolf forms for the rest of their lives and become nothing more than savage monsters," I told the other rovers grimly and nothing but silence filled the room as everyone was rendered silent until Exile started clutching his head and let out a depressed sigh.

"Chert poberi, it's fucking hopeless," Exile groaned helplessly and Hunter patted him on the back.

"Hey, don't say that because everything will be okay," Hunter reassured and Colleen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're not going to let you be a werewolf for the rest of your life, but there's no use in standing around so we should hurry up and gather the ingredients," Colleen pointed out and I sent everyone a serious look.

"Alright, we don't have much time so get geared up and ready to move out while I contact Cpt. Macmillan and his unit for assistance," I instructed as we all headed to the quartermaster to get our gear and uniforms.

After that, I contacted Cpt. Macmillan and informed him of the situation but he was understandably skeptical since werewolves aren't supposed to be real, though he agreed to provide assistance before I finished contacting him and got geared up with the other rovers and unfortunately for us, the effort of gathering intel on how to make a cure and getting geared up took up more time than originally anticipated as the sun would be setting soon and we didn't have much time until the moon would come out and Exile would transform.

Pretty soon, we were approaching the chinook helicopters in the hanger when Exile stopped and started looking unsure as the rest of us paused and looked back at him.

"Uh, comrades, you should go on without me," Exile said hesitantly and I furrowed my brows while Hunter headed back towards the husky.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked as he stopped in front of Exile, who was looking down at the floor with clenched fists.

"We took much time-ski to find answer and the sun should be setting any minute now, so I can't afford to change while near you all...I know of the carnage that werewolves can do because of the tales passed down from my ancestors and I do not wish to inflict any of that upon you all," Exile admitted while he looked up with a look of utter terror and I frowned before I walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, we are a unit that watches each other's six so we won't leave you behind because the marines taught me to never leave a man behind," I told Exile firmly and Colleen came over to join us.

"Adam is right, luv, we are all in this together and we'll see this through together," Colleen agreed and Exile remained silent while he still looked unsure until Shag rested his hands on the husky's shoulders, causing him to jump and he looked up before Shag smiled at him and let out a few grunts.

"You're sure, comrade? You are not even the least bit afraid?" Exile questioned with a look of surprise and Shag opened his mouth to say something, only he took a moment of hesitation until he nodded to reassure Exile and he looked better but still appeared doubtful.

"Don't worry Exile, we'll have precautions in place even when the moon comes out," Hunter encouraged and Exile's ears perked up while he sent the retriever-mix a puzzled look.

"Umm, like what?" Exile asked in confusion and we guided him to one of the helicopters while the pilots and crew chiefs were waiting at both.

* * *

"And done," Hunter said as he smiled in accomplishment, backing away with the rest of us as the others admired their handiwork.

"Uh, you sure this will work, comrade?" Exile inquired uncertainly, sitting on one of the seats inside the helicopter while his entire body was heavily secured in thick chains up to his neck.

"It'll work because those chains are made of heavy-duty material and won't break so easily," I pitched in as I patted him on the shoulder and Colleen cleared her throat.

"Pardon me, gents, but I believe we should get moving since we already wasted enough time restraining Exile," Colleen pointed out and I nodded.

"Agreed, so Hunter and Shag will stay with Exile to watch him in stalker 1 while Colleen, Blitz, and I will follow in stalker 2 before we meet up with Alpha Six back in the UK," I instructed and we were about to separate until I grabbed Hunter's shoulder to stop him.

"Listen, are you sure that you and Shag will be able to handle Exile once he changes?" I questioned and Hunter nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Shag is very strong and I'm very fast so we'll be able to quickly restrain Exile if he gets loose," Hunter reassured and I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"Just don't take any unnecessary risks because we've never faced anything like this before and be sure not to get scratched or bitten," I warned until I turned around and exited stalker 1 until I regrouped with Colleen and Blitz in stalker 2.

An hour later, we were still flying and heading towards our next destination to get the ingredients for the cure and nothing had happened on Hunter's end, which was good enough for us but things were bound to get ansty in a bit as the sun was about to set and the full moon would come out. As this happened, Hunter kept in constant contact with me, Blitz, and Colleen while we received Exile's status from the retriever-mix.

"Okay, moment of truth people," I said just as the sun had set and the full moon appeared over the horizon.

At that moment, a strange heat started rising up in me and I grimaced slightly while I tugged at my shirt collar and fanned myself to cool down, but the heat kept getting worse and I started feeling dizzy as I let out groans of discomfort until I figured out what was happening and nothing but horror hit me at the realization that I was becoming a werewolf while Colleen didn't look any better and was gripping her own stomach just before Blitz saw what was going on and his eyes widened when our own started glowing white.

"Alpha 1-1 to Alpha 1-2, I've got good news and it appears that Exile isn't a werewolf," Hunter reported on our radios as the crew chief started looking panicked at the sight of me and Colleen changing as Blitz frantically grabbed his radio.

"And I've got bad news, Colleen and Adam are!" Blitz shouted in utter terror while Colleen and I started snarling uncontrollably as I stood up and stumbled over to Blitz before grabbing his radio as I struggled to stay in control while I felt a presence in my head that was like a feral animal breaking out of its cage.

"Say again, did you just say that Adam and Colleen are changing?!" Hunter exclaimed in alarm before I gritted my teeth and raised the radio to my face.

"H-Hunter, you're...under...temporary command...so get that...cure!" I groaned loudly before throwing the radio away and stumbling back while gripping my head.

I raised my hands and saw them enlarging with my gloves straining and ripping apart while the crew chief was shouting at the pilots and Blitz to bail out of the helicopter, then I witnessed my fur darkening and turning into a steel gray as my size started getting bigger and my body kept packing on more size and muscle with my uniform ripping apart and my tactical vest snapping off before it landed onto the ground with my helmet and weapons following suit.

My teeth grew even sharper and the pain I felt from getting my body forcibly changed was unbearable like the time I was altered into a cano-sapien as I could see Colleen also changing and getting bigger while our boots bulged and exploded, revealing our feet getting longer and less humanoid as they snapped and cracked into canine paws with our legs popping into a digitigrade stance, then I growled as my mind started to become more feral while my vision started becoming dark as I reached up and ripped my shirt to shreds while my pants and boxers tore into pieces with scraps of clothing falling to the ground until the changes were complete and everything went black.

* * *

Hunter desperately kept trying to contact anyone in Stalker 2 but there was no response and he started feeling afraid for the others in the second helicopter as he freed Exile and hurried over to the pilots.

"Hey, I need to see what's going on in Stalker 2 right now!" Hunter ordered urgently and one of the pilots accessed the monitor that showed footage of the inside of the second helicopter.

Soon, the monitor turned on and everyone could see what was happening before they gasped in disbelief as they found their fellow teammate and commanding officer, former teammate and commanding officer, both fully transformed into powerful and feral-acting werewolves with wild eyes as one was much larger than the other with both completely nude as their uniforms were in shreds on the ground and their gear was resting right beside them.

"Oh Jesus, I would not have predicted that," Hunter muttered with a gulp and was paralyzed at the sight of Adam and Colleen attacking the other occupants, causing the others to backpedal as the pilots have abandoned the controls and they, along with the crew chief and Blitz, have managed to get parachutes and opened the side door before they each jumped out as the larger werewolf just missed decapitating Blitz with a swipe.

"Mother Russia, this is bad," Exile gasped and everyone was treated with another surprise when the two creatures started interacting with each other.

The bigger one, who they assume was Adam, snarled at the shorter one they believed was Colleen as she growled back at him and it appeared that they were communicating with each other in their own language, one they couldn't understand and then they saw the smaller werewolf take control of the helicopter while they were shocked at the sight as Hunter wondered if they still hold some sense of their former selves so that they can perform difficult tasks.

"Shit, I have no idea where they are going and we need that cure fast," Hunter stated as the chinook outside started deviating from its original course and he recalled Adam telling him that he was temporarily in charge until he and Colleen, as well as the other victims, are cured of the curse.

As they kept watching the screen, the larger werewolf seemed to have noticed the camera onboard and the other rovers recoiled when a lupine face got up close to the screen and they watched as he swiped at it, disconnecting and losing feed from the other helicopter so now they were blind to what was happening in there as Exile gulped.

"Well, glad we're not in there," Exile commented nervously as Shag whined and Hunter bit his lip uneasily before he decided to take command since that's what Adam wanted and he'll be damned if he lost Colleen and Adam to this curse.

"Either way, we need to pick up Blitz and the others at their LZ and continue our route to where the ingredients are located, even if it means losing contact with Adam and Colleen for a while, so it's the only way we can get our teammates back and we can't stop now," Hunter stated with hardened eyes as he ordered the pilots to fly over to where Blitz and the crew of the second helicopter had landed after activating their chutes.

One thing the remainder of the team knew for sure now was that time was running out and if they didn't hurry, then they would lose Adam and Colleen forever and they only had one shot at this since midnight would be approaching soon and there was no time to waste.

* * *

A/N Looks like things have gone from bad to worse and now Hunter had been put in charge of the remainder of Alpha Team so he has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders and we can only hope that he'll be able to keep the team together as they create a cure and go to save their teammates, as well as the surviving werewolves that weren't killed in the London incident.

So, are you surprised by the American Werewolf in London reference because I've decided to add the events of that classic movie to this story to make the current events my version of a sequel to the horror movie, so I hope you like that and the events that take place in Stonehenge will go much differently and more...how do you say...heated so I'm sure you know what I'm talking about by heated and I've decided to make my version of episode three into three parts since this is a long one.

Well, let me know what you think so far and stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

After picking up Blitz and the crew of the second helicopter while also separating from Adam and Colleen, the remaining four rovers arrived at the English Moore and gathered the few necessary ingredients for the cure while missing the werewolf saliva as Cpt. Macmillan and his unit met up with them before he was given an update on what happened after Adam had contacted him for assistance, causing the Scottish man to curse under his breath since, to him, it sounded like things have gone from bad to worse so he decided to help the remaining rovers save the two members of their unit and the UK citizens that were still cursed.

Meanwhile, at the famous location of Stonehenge, there appeared to be a gathering of many werewolves that survived the retaliation from the British military as they all gathered around a large mount in the center of the stone as the second helicopter parked nearby with no one in it while Adam and Colleen, in their full-fledged lupine forms, stood on the large mount while they both snarled and growled as they watched all the others gathered around them.

The entire pack staying where they were and doing nothing gazed up at their queen and the one she had chosen for her king, all eyes looking upon Adam's large and powerful form that intimidated them all and any thoughts of challenging him for the title of alpha were thrown out the window as they would surely die by his hands and the calculating gaze Adam was sending them made chills run down their spines since it was like he was studying them to come up with a strategy to assert his soon to be alpha status in the pack.

Unknown to many, this happens to be an important part of the culture among the werewolf packs where a king and queen would be selected to lead werewolf kind to a new golden age and so far, Colleen was chosen to be queen all along so now she must be paired with her king and new mate, the one who will give her strong pups and secure their reign. Right now, the pack was more than a little put-off that their queen had broken tradition and chose a mate for herself when tradition dictates that the pack sought a worthy king themselves to present to her and many who stuck to tradition wanted to object, but they knew that they stood no chance against the one their queen brought/chosen.

So far, Adam stood with his soon-to-be queen and nuzzled her tenderly as he accepted her as his queen and taking a deep breath, he could smell her arousal while it made him pant slightly yet he refrained from doing anything since once things are settled down with the pack, the two will mate in front of everyone and Adam will release his own pent up arousal because another key point to this ceremony was to hopefully have the king impregnate his new queen in order to secure their new reign.

(Play The Beast by Johann Johannsson)

Little did any of the pack knew that something would come and interfere with their plans even further, two different things to be exact as two helicopters approached and landed a good distance away to not alert the werewolves as the remaining rovers and SAS unit Alpha Six silently got out of their respective vehicles and looked upon the scene before them, being as careful as possible as they moved closer for a better view while keeping their G3 rifles and MP5s up as they were all bewildered at the huge gathering of werewolves yet a little daunted at the sheer number of them.

Cpt. Macmillan had seen plenty of things during his career but he did a double-take at the sight of two larger and bipedal wolves in the center of the large pack as they stood on a mound and gazed down at the rest of them, then he accepted the fact that he was staring at actual werewolves and didn't know how to feel at the shocking revelation as everyone stopped near the tourist attraction and knelt down with their rifles and SMGs lowered.

"Christ, it's like a bloody convention over there," Cpt. Macmillan muttered in disbelief and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah...Exile, what the hell are they doing here?" Hunter asked as everyone turned their attention to the husky since he was the only one with knowledge on werewolves.

"According to the legend from my homeland, it is time for werewolves to pick their king and queen where they'll secure their reign and the king will initiate the ceremony to achieve status of alpha by mating with his chosen queen to give her strong pups that'll lead werewolf kind into golden age," Exile explained and Hunter blushed at the thought of Adam having sex with Colleen until the part about them being a king and queen got his attention.

"Colleen a queen and Adam a king? Nah, I can't picture them being royalty since Adam hates bureaucracy and politics while Colleen is too much of a smartass," Hunter scoffed and Cpt. Macmillan frowned behind his balaclava.

"Either way, we need the final ingredient to create a cure," Cpt. Macmillan pointed out quietly and Hunter gestured at the werewolves.

"Well, there's plenty of saliva here," Hunter whispered as he kept his eyes front and everyone stayed back.

"But how do we do that without getting torn to shreds?" Blitz questioned quietly, eyeing the werewolves warily with his fur stood on all ends and he hasn't felt this scared ever since his old owner who owned the junkyard in Germany would beat him, hence the scars on his body and the piece of flesh missing from his ear while he didn't want to know the answer to his own question since there was no doubt that getting up close to those big supernatural wolves would be deadly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Hunter responded back while frowning thoughtfully as getting saliva would require getting close to just one member of the pack, yet the werewolves were too close to each other and it would be too risky to grab one of them without it alerting the others so Hunter never thought he would be facing such a dilemma since this was his first time being the rovers' commanding officer and he was at a loss on what to do since they wouldn't stand a chance against that many, especially the bigger ones.

Just then, Shag grunted something unintelligible and pointed to the center of gathered werewolves and everyone looked over to see a small group of the more feral werewolves making their way to Colleen and Adam, none of them looking too happy as there was barking and snarling between the small group and the two larger bipedal werewolves.

Another loud snarl came, causing the pissed off group of feral werewolves to stop and move to make a path and following behind the group, an equally large anthro/bipedal werewolf approached before it locked eyes with Adam and vice versa as the two started measuring and studying one another yet showing no aggression towards each other while the tension in the air seemed to get pretty thick as the other werewolves backed away and the two alpha-class males stared at each other.

Adam appeared to snarl back at the ring of feral werewolves surrounding him as his queen and the newcomer didn't look to be phased by the sight while the rovers and the SAS operatives couldn't understand what was being said, but they understood enough from the aggression in their body language that the feral werewolves saw Adam as a threat to their plans and the way the newcomer looked at Colleen showed that he desired her.

The feral werewolves appeared to be motioning towards the other male anthro werewolf before them, implying that they wanted Colleen to get together with the newcomer and did that mean that this council of some kind wanted their candidate to be Colleen's king instead of Adam? Either way, it seems like both sides were having disagreements with the situation that was starting to escalate into an argument, which wasn't good since it could break out into a nasty fight that would turn deadly.

"Guys, look," Blitz whispered as he gestured at something, causing everyone to look at what he was pointing at and they spotted a single lone feral werewolf that was backing up further away from the pack to where they were and Cpt. Macmillan saw it as an opportunity to grab the creature without alerting the other werewolves once it got close enough to their location.

"Well, that'll make things easier," Cpt. Macmillian pointed out and Hunter nodded.

"Okay, once it gets close enough, grab the werewolf and hold it down since we need its saliva but be careful because we can't let it howl and warn the others," Hunter instructed and Cpt. Macmillan nodded before he looked at one of the members of his unit and Blitz until he signaled them to get ready.

Pretty soon, once the werewolf got close enough, Blitz and the SAS operative leaped out and tackled the werewolf to the ground and caused a small yelp to escape it as they pinned it down while Blitz grabbed at the werewolf's mouth, keeping its muzzle closed and the two men were being extra careful as they continued to drag it further away so they would have an even less chance of being seen.

"Hunter, hurry up!" Blitz hissed through gritted teeth as he carefully pried open the beast's mouth slightly and the retriever-mix hurried over with the vial of ingredients that were inside before opening it.

"Alright, tilt its head to the side and be careful not to get bit," Hunter said as he started to see a stream of saliva exiting the werewolf's mouth and he moved the vial before he started to collect the bodily fluid and watched as it started to mix with the swamp water and the wolfsbane plant.

"Hurry up, damn it!" the SAS operative grunted as he and Blitz struggled to keep the lupine pinned, feeling it fight back quite ferociously.

"Lt. Price, help hold it down for Nora's sake!" Cpt. Macmillan hissed urgently and the soldier looked up at him.

"I'm trying, sir, but the bloody mongrel's fighting like hell to get loose!" Lt. Price growled while he and Blitz were having trouble until Hunter was done.

"Got it," Hunter proclaimed as he moved the vial away and capped it, shaking it so the contents would mix properly.

Grabbing a case, Hunter opened it and revealed a dart gun with several darts inside before he hastily assembled the weapon together and finished by connecting the vial to the gun and loading darts into it.

"What the hell?" Blitz muttered as he stared at the pack of werewolves again, catching the attention of everyone and they looked at where he was staring before they saw Adam and the other male anthro werewolf circling each other, growling at one another as if they were about to pounce.

They were staring each other down, adding snarls as they were looking for an opening to strike and from how their muscles are tense, plus their teeth and claws are bared at one another, it didn't take a genius to know that they were out for blood and it meant that the fight would get really ugly to the point that someone would die.

Blitz suddenly cried out in pain since looking at the two males proved to be distracting as it caused the restrained feral werewolf to partially break free of his grip and swiped at him, claws out and slashing at the Doberman's unprotected neck before it caught the attention of Hunter and Lt. Price as they tackled the lupine animal to the ground again to keep it pinned. Acting quickly, Hunter pressed the barrel of the dart gun against the furry neck and pulled the trigger, causing the lupine beast to yelp but it quit struggling and in a manner of seconds, they watched in morbid fascination as the werewolf started changing back to its human form.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe what I'm seeing right now," Cpt. Macmillan gasped while the feral werewolf was changing before his eyes, then it slowly turned back into a nude woman and it made Hunter and Blitz look away bashfully while they blushed.

"Uh, Shag?" Hunter suggested in embarrassment and Shag came over with a large blanket before covering the now unconscious human, everyone feeling relieved that the cure worked and now they can cure the others, but Shag grunted as he pointed at Blitz and the others tensed up when they saw the Doberman clutching his neck that was bleeding and understood what that meant.

"Oh Christ, you were scratched," Hunter breathed out in horror and Blitz nodded as he grimaced from the injury.

"Ja, ich kenne," Blitz responded painfully and saw his teammate about to inject him with the cure before he held up a free hand.

"Nein, Hunter, save it for the others and leave me last," Blitz refused and Hunter froze at that.

"But Blitz, you'll become one of them," Hunter pointed out apprehensively since it was bad enough that there is a whole pack of werewolves nearby and two larger males getting into a fight for the queen of the pack, but the last thing the other rovers needed was just one more being added to the werewolves' ranks and from their own unit no less.

"Don't worry, it might take a lot longer for that to happen so just hurry up," Blitz insisted and Hunter hesitated for a moment until he nodded reluctantly and stood up as he made eye-contact with Shag and the SAS operatives.

"Alright, I'm going to need you guys to transport everyone to safety once they get cured and make sure they're safe," Hunter instructed and Cpt. Macmillan nodded before he looked at the rest of his unit and Shag.

"You heard him, get ready to move as soon as everyone is cured," Cpt. Macmillan ordered and the other members of Alpha Six and Shag got ready as Hunter separated from them and Exile stayed back since he wouldn't stand a chance against that many werewolves but Hunter would with his super speed.

Being careful and cautious, Hunter tried to sneak closer to the pack and he was lucky that they were focused on the fight that had already started as the two males were going at each other while the two large alphas were swiping at each other, but Adam was easily dodging the attacks and retaliating swiftly with nasty slashes and it told Hunter that Adam's training and muscle memory had kicked in while he was making things very difficult for the other male.

The fight seemed to have captivated all of the lupine creatures, proving a good distraction for him to cure them yet he found many more of them in his path so he would need to shoot his way through and even though the cure worked, the range on the dart gun was rather poor so he couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

As the retriever-mix got closer to one lone lupine beast, he fired another dart but unfortunately, on impact, the animal yelped quite loudly as it stung and it caused the rest of the pack with the exception of the two fighting males and the queen to turn back and they spotted the retriever-mix before they realized that they had an intruder and started getting defensive while they growled threateningly.

Hunter froze momentarily but managed to snap out of it as the others started to charge him instantly and it was a blessing that the retriever-mix has the power of speed on his side as one by one, he dodged each incoming beast and shot them while multiple yelps were heard as they went down one at a time in rapid succession, though he couldn't afford to check and see them change back as he had to constantly dodge the incoming pounces from the giant wolves.

Thankfully, the two fighting males and the queen were currently occupied and not paying any attention to what was happening nearby so that was a bonus for him and it was either bad or good, but Hunter was glad that he didn't have to face them since it was less of a problem for him to deal with and he wasn't sure he would be able to face Adam since he appeared to still have his muscle memory and combat training intact so it would be extremely difficult to deal with him and the only way Hunter would be able to change Adam back with the cure is that he outsmarted the larger werewolf.

As Hunter was busy curing the feral werewolves, Shag and the SAS operatives moved in before they started to pick up the changing/reverting supernatural beasts since being as strong as he was and with the help of the allied humans, Shag was able to carry a bunch of them at once while the SAS operatives had assisted by getting the others and holding them in a fireman carry while it was good they weren't drawing any attention at all. After an entire minute, Hunter had gotten the last one and stopped for a moment to collect himself while he looked back to see Shag and the SAS operatives getting the last ones.

"Shag, you go with Alpha Six back to the helicopters and get the cured civilians out of here while Exile and I take care of Adam, Colleen, and the other one that's with them," Hunter instructed and Shag barked something back at him before it made the retriever add, "Don't worry, I'll get Blitz as well and we'll be fine, but you and Alpha Six need to take care of the civilians first."

"You heard him, let's evacuate the civilians and the two members of the royal family while they take care of the remaining beasts," Cpt. Macmillan ordered as Shag stood there for a moment with a worried whine before he soon nodded reluctantly and carried the cured humans away from the scene as fast as he could with the assistance of Alpha Six until Hunter picked up the sound of all three helicopters starting up before they took off and flew away into the night.

After seeing that the cured unconscious humans had been evacuated, Hunter then turned his attention to the final three werewolves present; the two males were still fighting with Adam giving the other one hell as the second male was covered in nasty gashes and bite marks that were bleeding while he was panting heavily and Colleen continued watching, which was good because Hunter remembered that the mating ceremony would've been done while the full moon was at its apex in order for the curse to become fully permanent.

If the two continued their fight, then there would be a chance that they wouldn't notice yet judging by the viciousness the two were fighting while Adam had the upper hand with his combat training, Hunter had to break them up quick or his commanding officer would kill the other male but he had to act quickly and carefully as well. Getting closer, Hunter tried to aim at the fighting males and he would've gone for Colleen first but he felt that he would rather take out the two fighting males before they become a serious problem for him.

Carefully aiming at the two, he had trouble getting a good lock on either of them because of all the movement they were doing in their lethal fight and Hunter couldn't even tell which one was which as they looked nearly the same with the exception of their respective builds and how one of them reacted quicker than the other.

Suddenly, Hunter's sharp hearing picked up the sound of a pained yelp from behind him before heavy footsteps approached from behind as the owner let out a deep growl, causing the retriever-mix to turn around and his eyes widened when he saw a new figure approach, a familiar one.

"B-Blitz?!" Hunter cried in shock as he gazed upon his fellow teammate and spotted Exile nearby gripping his arm before horror hit the retriever-mix as he figured out what happened while his back was turned.

The Doberman was indeed behind him, but not the same one Hunter knew as the same brown eyes were glowing white and the upper part of his uniform is torn with his gear and MP5 missing, revealing his bulging muscles underneath and all of which that seemed to be bulkier than before while Exile was sending Hunter a terrified look until he started gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed as he started changing as well.

The terrifying knowledge of the rest of his unit becoming feral monsters and coming after the retriever-mix caused Hunter to feel utterly paralyzed in fear and it was that moment of hesitation that was enough for the transforming Doberman to swipe at him with his extended claws and knock the dart gun out of Hunter's hand before it smashed to pieces upon hitting the ground with the vial that was connected shattering as the liquid seeped into the ground, much to Hunter's horror.

"No!" Hunter screamed helplessly as the only cure was now destroyed and he luckily had enough time to react as he saw another swipe coming at him and zipped out of the way to avoid getting killed or infected by Blitz.

Sadly, Hunter wasn't expecting Blitz to have heightened reflexes due to the curse because, before he knew it, the changing Doberman is in front of him with his head surging forward and massive teeth trying to bite at him until Hunter found himself dodging and managed to keep up with his teammate's new reflexes but he, unfortunately, backed up into something and his back bumped into it. Turning around, Hunter's eyes widened in disbelief as he accidentally knocked into one of the two fighting lupine beasts and it caused the injured creature to pause and look back with the queen turning her attention to Hunter, just before the other male took advantage of the distraction and slashed the injured male's throat as the blood hit the ground.

The werewolf stumbled back and his mouth spurted up blood as he instinctively clutched at his neck to try and stop the bleeding while he let out gurgles and dying whines before he tripped over his own two paws and collapsed onto the ground, then the dying male wheezed and held a look of primal terror in his eyes while he was struggling to breathe before his weak gasping died down and his chest stopped moving before his body twitched one last time and quit moving after one last dying rasp. Pretty soon, the lupine started changing back into his human form and Hunter saw that the creature wasn't Adam, but a well-built man with red hair and a thick mustache with the same color as Adam threw his head up to let out a victory howl until he now turned his attention to Hunter.

"Oh crap, not good," Hunter muttered meekly as he started to slowly back away in order not to agitate the large beast, the thought of being forced to fight all four werewolves without backup scared the ever-loving hell out of him but this moment of not paying attention cost him dearly as a searing pain erupted in his shoulder and Hunter screamed in agony.

Blitz, whose transformation still continued, had viciously bit right into his teammate's shoulder with his massive and sharper teeth shredding their way right through the uniform and tactical vest while biting down into the flesh beneath before the vest slipped off and fell to the ground now that one of the shoulder straps was broken. Reaching up, Hunter now gripped his bloody shoulder after Blitz unhooked his teeth and backed away while snarling as Exile lumbered over with his change starting while Colleen and Adam gazed down at their third newest pack member as they watched him writhing around in agony.

With the cure destroyed and the other three remaining rovers infected, they were becoming a part of the pack while the queen and Adam gazed upon them with interest.

* * *

(Play The Animal by Disturbed)

Hunter found himself collapsing to the ground and curling up as he felt his body convulsing violently while his eyes screwed shut tightly and he gritted his teeth as he could feel something flowing through his veins at an alarming rate and his heart raced uncontrollably while he slowly started to lose control of himself as if something was taking over, a feral instinct that seemed dormant within him and every canine in existence resurfacing.

He could also feel his muscles expanding underneath his straining uniform, gaining more power than ever before as every second passed until, in a flash, his eyes shot open with the familiar brown now replaced with nothing but bright white as the queen and Adam looked down at him as the newest addition to their pack slowly started to change, slowly watching as he accepted their gift before they turned their attention to Blitz and Exile while they were breathing much faster than normal and were still in the process of changing.

Both of the Doberman's bulging arms crossed his bare chest as his body started to tremble, his athletic build still getting bigger and taller while his short fur started to grow at a fast pace and change color before what was left of his uniform shredded to pieces as his new lupine form burst through it, leaving him completely exposed to the elements while Exile became massive and also ripped through his uniform until he was fully nude as well.

In a matter of minutes, Blitz and Exile had finally transformed completely and now they were changed werewolves themselves, packed with pure powerful muscles, the former Doberman having a long bushy tail, and yet not as tall as his former commanding officer while Exile had grown massive and almost as built as Adam.

The queen and Adam didn't take any action as they just observed the other three change fully, watching with rapt awe as Hunter's form started to grow and slowly shredded his uniform until it was all on the ground like ribbons with his golden fur changing to brown as his canine features shifted into more lupine ones and in no time, he was like the others nude and fully transformed while under the complete control of the lycanthropy as well as the size of the now fully changed Blitz with a build close in stature to the former Doberman.

The three newly transformed lupine males then stood up on their large paws at full height before the four males looked at one another, seemingly studying each other as if they were complete strangers and nothing happened until they sniffed the air and caught the scent of arousal from the chosen alpha female before any kind of aggression left them as the instinct to mate now flooded their minds, then they froze as the realization hit them since only one of them had the right to do so and be her rightful king.

The males looked at one another and growled in warning and aggression as their hackles rose up and they got down on all fours, slowly circling each other and fully knowing that they had to fight for that right to become the rightful alpha male to the female, which meant that a fight that was once between two alpha-class males is now one with four and likely to be deadlier than before.

Meanwhile, the queen watched as her former teammates changed and were now about to fight for her but when Adam was doing it before, it pleased her for some reason and she wasn't sure why but now her mind was changing and she saw the act despicable, brutal, and unnecessary so why should they all fight for her when she could just choose which one she would rather want? Her head shook as the rational part of her personality started to return to her, which was rather odd to her mainly because all her free will was overtaken by the curse in the beginning, yet now the influence wasn't as strong as before just as she looked up and saw that the once full moon was now starting to be covered by the clouds.

The light that shined down upon the ceremonial grounds is no longer present and it won't be for a while so it only meant one thing...the ceremony that would determine the rightful alphas, the king and queen, had passed because the interference from her unit along with the fight between Adam and the candidate the now cured council chose had wasted the time required for the ceremony to be completed, meaning the curse would not become fully permanent but it couldn't be reversed either.

So now, even if the queen was to mate with one of the males before her, they would still change back to normal once daylight came so there was nothing to worry about anymore but the queen was still highly aroused from all the display of masculinity shown as well as the aftereffects of the full moon.

The queen needed a male right now, a strong and healthy one especially and she would rather have them all in one piece so, jumping off the raised platform she was on, she made her way over to the four males and let out a huge snarl to get their attention, then the males all stopped what they were doing and turned their full undivided attention towards her. For some reason, any level of hostility towards one another had instantly disappeared as a dominating aura swept past them, all of which is being radiated from the sole female herself as all four sets of eyes watched while she got closer with a hint of lust in her form as her dripping entrance came into view and they could smell her arousal, which got them all equally excited.

The queen barked out an order and in a flash, all four males stood at attention in a line with three of them being too confused and overwhelmed to question why they were listening while the fourth one didn't question it at all since his former self is trained to respond to orders and it had been hardwired into him since Parris Island as the four males could only watch while she looked them over like she was inspecting them for some reason or purpose, though the males weren't exactly sure what was going to happen so they remained stationary for their queen and showed off their deep arousal in the form of four long and fully erect members with each respective length varying in size and girth, which of course caught the queen's attention big time.

Even though they looked the same, there were still some differences with Exile and Adam taller and a bit more built while Hunter and Blitz were a tad bit shorter and leaner but more athletic-looking while they were also dark brown and dark gray. Still, despite that, she found them all attractive and well endowed so she needed them to satisfy her needs, even if it meant using all of them.

The queen then pointed at both Adam and Exile and it caused Hunter and Blitz to let out a whine as they sat down with their cocks still erect but they refrained from touching them as the queen spoke in lupine growls, which only all five of them could understand but what she is basically instructing Hunter and Blitz is that they were to watch and weren't allowed to touch themselves at all in any way for any reason because she didn't want them worn out at all when their turn comes.

The queen told Exile and Adam that they will both mate with her at the same time but she points to Adam first, and no other words were spoken as the two male eagerly pounced at her before the three fell onto the ground and rolled around with the males groping all over her amazing body in any way they could while Adam was at her front with his mouth at her breasts while sucking and licking away at the nipples as he squeezed and fondled her breasts with Exile behind her while he tended to her slit.

The queen panted hard as she allowed the two males to have their way with her and pleasure swelled up within her while her intimate parts are being stimulated all at once and even though she enjoyed their actions and affections, she desired them to hurry up and get to the main point of this passionate celebration but, thankfully, the two seemed to have read her mind.

Instantly, the queen finds herself gently picked up and positioned onto her hands and knees since it was a proper way for a lupine bitch when it was time to mate as Exile moved in front of her with Adam right behind her while his massive hands stroked over her back and gracefully traced down to her shapely firm hips and ass, which Adam grabbed and squeezed tenderly as his impressive member tried to line up with her exposed entrance.

Adam growled at her but it wasn't anything threatening or laced with aggression and if one were to be a lupine of any type, they would understand what it is they are saying while the queen snarled back but didn't move or attempted to get back up as she waited for him to begin.

Adam snarled in acknowledgment before lining himself up again and without restraining himself, thrust into the queen which caused her to growl out in pure ecstasy as he buried himself inside of her up to the knot and if he could, the male would moan like crazy at the sheer tightness of the queen as it was just as enjoyable like the last time he penetrated her while the both of them loved it.

The queen snarled louder as she felt herself being penetrated and not being allowed to adjust as her eyes were closed while she let out a whine but opening her mouth worked against her as Exile took the opportunity to shove his member right in without warning, her sounds of pleasure silenced as she took the girth to the knot and she didn't have a gag reflex because of her new form so all she could do was look up at Exile and growl at his action which caused a vibration to hit his entire member and turned into pleasure while he let out a blissful snarl since he was ready like she was and knew it.

The queen jumped as the male behind her started to pull out and thrust back into her and it caused pleasurable growls to emanate from her while Exile thrust his own member into the female's mouth at the same time, growling too as she started sucking and swirling her tongue over the shaft but there was no worry of her biting down on his member as he knew his queen wanted this and would do it regardless, just as more blissful growls escaped him while the queen sucked even harder with her tongue lapping over the sensitive flesh even more.

Meanwhile, Adam panted heavily as he kept thrusting himself into her tunnel with those tight rippling hot walls inviting him as if they were made specifically for his length and the wonderful sensation encouraged him to put more energy into his thrusts every time while the queen happened to have an overload of pleasure since having that huge cock in her mouth, as well as the one of identical size in her slit, just made her feel that overwhelming sensation but all she did is take what those two males gave her as she pleasured Exile even more by giving him a harder suction to the point where it felt like she would pull him right into the ground.

Both males panted as they were approaching their peak and they would usually have more stamina than that, but their queen is proving to be such a good fuck that they are reaching their peak sooner than expected while Exile firmly grabbed the female's head and Adam securely gripped her hips before they speeded up their thrusts, then they both gave one more powerful thrust until they shoved in the knots in both places and threw their heads back as they let out long howls into the night while they spilled themselves into their queen.

The queen felt her tunnel being filled with Adam's seed as it just gushed inside of her and Exile's also filled her mouth while she drank it up easily without spilling even the smallest drop so if the mating ceremony wasn't interrupted, then she knew that the pack council would've been displeased at the sight of the male she chose claiming her in front of the others after killing the chosen candidate which would've led to their union, yet the ceremony is a failure and the council was destroyed with the chosen candidate dead so their wish of the queen being permanently locked with the chosen candidate was rendered unfulfilled.

The queen let out a startled yelp when Adam leaned in to sink his teeth at the spot between her shoulder and neck, a traditional way for a lupine to mark their mate and Exile was about to do the same thing when Adam sent him a sharp muffled bark with his hackles raised to warn him as he asserted his role as the new alpha of the pack since he made it clear that only he was to mark her and Exile whined while he lowered his head submissively and accepted Adam's new role.

As for the queen, it hurt feeling those sharp teeth dig into her flesh but the pain quickly passed as the pleasure still remained while Adam still latched onto to her with his teeth for a short time until he released her, pulling back with a small trace of blood on his muzzle as well as the mating mark on the queen's neck and shoulder.

All three werewolves were panting as they exerted during this mating ritual but still had plenty of energy left as Adam and Exile's knots softened before they pulled themselves out of the queen's mouth and slit, causing her to whimper and whine at the sudden emptiness while she looked up at them out of breath yet still ready for action as she growled at them and caught their attention once more before she issued some commands, then the two males nodded in acknowledgment before going over to where Hunter and Blitz were until they sat down and panted softly.

The queen ushered the other two werewolves over since now it was time to see how well they perform and waiting for a moment, the two made sure that it was their turn before making their way towards their queen and with a single growl, they were on her yet it proved to be different this time around as Hunter cupped her face with his pawed-hands before giving her a passionate and wild kiss, the queen taken aback by the unexpected action but allowed it nonetheless and even opening her mouth so he could stick his tongue inside of it.

Their saliva mixed together while they shared a tender moment as werewolves and Blitz went behind his queen with his massive hands rubbing at her broad and still-tense back in a soothing yet even fashion before those strong hands roamed down, easing the muscles and causing the queen to growl pleasurably into the kiss with Hunter until she jumped slightly as Blitz grabbed her ass and gave it a hearty squeeze while it seemed like Blitz's taste for female shapely rears still remained in his werewolf form, yet there was something that Blitz and Hunter didn't retain from their canine forms while they pressed against her body and she could feel their arousals but didn't put up a struggle as the two shorter males had their way with her.

Breaking the kiss, Hunter leaned down and started to suck on one of the queen's breasts by latching on and suckling hard while swirling his tongue all over the nipple as Blitz kept on with his loving massage, sticking to her ass for a bit longer before moving his hands around to her stomach and kneading the abdominal muscles under her fur until he turned to his attention towards her ass again and continued squeezing it.

The queen couldn't help but love the ministrations the two males were providing but unlike Exile and Adam, who were rough and dominating with her, Hunter and Blitz were being more gentle and tender with her while it was something she had not expected in the least and was completely unprepared for since it was a certain part of their former selves that still remained and they were showering her with love and kindness.

Latching off of her breast, Hunter growled at Blitz to signal him to let go of the queen before the former Doberman obeyed and Hunter laid the queen down flat on her back while his eyes roamed over her lupine form and despite being part beast, he found her quite beautiful with groomed fur, shapely body, perky breasts, and quivering slit all waiting for him and Blitz, then the former retriever-mix placed his hands on either side of her and proceeded lick away at her body while starting with her breasts and his lupine tongue lapped up all over the plump mounds as the queen let out whimpers of ecstasy before they were silenced by Blitz as he leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss of his own.

Hunter continued to lick all over the queen's beautiful form as he wetted the fur while he continued until he moved from her breasts and headed down to her extra nipples and belly button, swirling his tongue on all of them and making sure he went as deep as possible with her belly button while the queen could only suck in her stomach as she felt this and was also focused on the amazing kiss Blitz gave her, then Hunter arrived at her entrance until he moved her legs open and started to lap at the wet lips. The queen arched her back at first contact and tried to close her legs on instinct, but Hunter's strong hands clutched at her thighs and kept them wide open while he pinned them down and since he was much stronger, Hunter could hold the limbs down easily.

At that moment, while Blitz was still locking lips with the queen, he reached over to cup her breasts with his strong hands and his fingers tenderly kneaded them as it sent more waves of pleasure through the alpha female and as she still writhed in pleasure, the queen's eyes widened as she felt that long lupine tongue enter her slit and lap away at her tunnel before more whines of pleasure escaped her while she instinctively tried to close her legs again, yet Hunter kept them spread open and it didn't help that Blitz held her upper body still as well while she became overwhelmed with Hunter's lupine tongue being wider and longer than his canine one so he managed to get it in deeper than he would be able to in his normal form.

After a while, Hunter removed his tongue from the queen's slit with a string of saliva trailing behind him and releasing her hips, he slowly moved up her body with his throbbing member lining up to her entrance before Blitz noticed and moved his head away as he broke the kiss, only for Hunter to take his place by kissing her tenderly while the queen was captivated by it and welcomed the kiss with a whine as Hunter slowly and gently eased himself into her.

The queen whimpered in pleasure as she was filled once again and while Hunter wasn't as big as Adam and Exile, he was still large enough to please her and his thrusts should be lightning fast if he kept some traits from being a rover while the former retriever-mix held the kiss as he moved his hips in and out and caused even more pleasure to surge through them both simultaneously, making the queen move her head away as she snarled in pure ecstasy but that left her wide open when Blitz took the chance to slip his member into her open mouth, causing the female to choke a bit in surprise but managed not to gag on it and focused on the male member while the former Doberman growled as the warm mouth closed around his cock.

Unlike with Exile and Adam, these two were much slower and careful with the queen since they treated her with a nice gentleness and relief from them so even though having been through one more round, the queen still had enough energy to moan and tremble in bliss with Hunter leaning in to suck on her breasts once again and adding more pleasure, the queen moaning and causing more vibrations to hit Blitz's cock as it further added to the experience and after a while, both of them sped up their thrusts and snarled even louder as the queen was reaching to the point as well.

Both males gave one last thrust and forced their knots in, rearing back and letting out ear-piercing howls as they unleashed themselves into their queen while all she could do was let out a muffled howl as she could feel their seed flowing into her and delightfully fill her up while she allowed them to do this and waited for a while before it all came to an end, then Blitz was the one to pull out of her mouth first and caused the queen to finally get some welcome air into her lungs until she looked up and saw Hunter panting heavily while still inside of her before she let out a relaxed whimper as he finally pulled out of her.

There was nothing but heavy panting as the three werewolves all took a moment to rest up while the queen managed to stand up and took a moment to survey the area around her, seeing Blitz and Hunter standing back a bit as they tried to recover from their intense session while Exile and Adam, who were at the side, are panting heavily as if they had gone another round with her but their cocks were rock-hard once more and dribbling pre while they watched the scene before them and had gotten up until they were closing in on the queen again as if they had gotten their second wind.

Seeing this and feeling a bit exhausted, the queen attempted to back up cautiously but one of her arms and a leg was grabbed to hold her in place while it caused her to look back and see that Hunter and Blitz were responsible since, to her amazement, they were aroused once again as well so being werewolves must have increased their stamina tenfold, then she knew that she couldn't escape as the four males closed in and pounced on her before she found herself on her knees once more with her mouth and tunnel being filled again as both of her hands were forced onto the cocks of the remaining two, the sounds of muffled moans and howls of pure ecstasy echoing out into the area around them as the four males had their way with their queen while breeding her throughout the entire night.

* * *

I twitched and felt groggy as I started stirring and felt warm from what appeared to be the sun's rays shining down on me, slowly opening my eyes and grimaced as I squinted until my eyes adjusted to the sun and realized that something was off when I felt something fluffy in my arms and that there was more than one furry thing resting around me closely.

_'What...the hell?' _I thought as I opened my eyes fully and froze at what I saw.

What I could see was Colleen in front of me as I was holding her intimately in my arms but the thing that got my attention was that we were both fully nude and pressed up against each other in a completely unprofessional manner before I saw the other rovers curled up around us affectionately and I didn't know how to react to whatever this was since something obviously happened last night that I couldn't remember, though I wanted to let go of Colleen since I knew that she wouldn't take this well but some part of me didn't want to and kept wanting to hold her close as I stared at her and seemed to be drawn to her beautiful appearance.

_'Wait, beautiful?'_ I thought in sheer confusion and tried to figure out what was causing me to feel like this because I haven't felt this happy since I used to be married and had a daughter until it was all taken away from me back in 1989 when that sick bastard Raul Menendez executed them right in front of me with a shotgun.

Either way, I had to get out of this literal dogpile and figure out how I got here so I carefully removed my arms from Colleen and stood up before I stepped over Hunter and covered up my crotch with both hands as I looked around to figure out where we were, then I was utterly puzzled when I saw that we were in Stonehenge and I remembered that we were heading to the UK to synthesize a cure for the werewolf curse but the last thing I remember was being on Stalker 2 with Colleen and Blitz and everything is a blank after that.

At that moment, I stiffened up when I realized that everyone was naked and the only reason why that was is if the rest of my unit had gotten infected by werewolves and changed into more of them before I vaguely remembered what happened last night and it was only in bits and pieces, but I was able to put it all together as I finally remembered being a werewolf and was with Colleen who also changed before the others arrived with Alpha Six before the next part was still a blank that's when I remembered what had happened next after that.

My eyes bugged out as I remembered me and three other male anthro werewolves having an orgy with Colleen before I felt my face getting hot in complete embarrassment and anger for not being in control of my actions, but I also remembered killing the pack's chosen candidate and nothing but horror filled me as I looked over to where the body was at and it felt like I was going to be sick and the worst part was the knowledge that the man might have a family and I took him away from them.

I sat down on the grassy ground and started clutching my head from the guilt starting to eat away at me from the inside and recalled that the mating ceremony was interrupted by the other rovers and canceled out while I couldn't hear or feel the lycanthropic influence anymore so I was now free of its control and the pack of werewolves was stopped so we managed to win in the end, but at what cost? A civilian was dead because of me and the thought of his family or friends wondering if he was still alive or not made me ill as I sighed and looked back at the other rovers and walked over before I reached down and gently shook Colleen's shoulder.

"Mmph...bloody hell, what happened?" Colleen mumbled as she stirred and woke up before getting up and opening her eyes, then she saw me and her eyes bulged until she promptly let out a yelp when she discovered that she was fully nude around a bunch of guys that were in the same state until she quickly covered up her slit with one hand and shielded her breasts with her other arm while she got out of the dogpile and I respectfully looked away to prevent causing her any further embarrassment.

"Adam, why the fuck are we all stark naked and how the hell did this happen?!" Colleen cried out in shock while she also sounded mortified.

"No idea, but we need to wake up the others and figure out how we got here while also finding a way to become decent again," I said as I avoided telling her what really happened last night since I was sure that she would most likely die from embarrassment.

Colleen nodded meekly as we walked over and I shook Hunter's shoulder to wake him up and he groaned as he shifted around until he regained consciousness and we knelt down to help him stand up while he was clutching his head with one hand.

"Damn, my fucking head," Hunter groaned as he accepted the help and managed to stay on his own two feet.

"Easy there, Huntie, we got you," Colleen said gently as we watched him regain his senses and he shook his head to get his bearings.

"Colleen, what's..." Hunter started to question and didn't get a chance to finish as he looked her over and a deep blush appeared on his face before he noticed me in the same state, though it didn't help matters when a soft gust of wind blew and Hunter froze before his face got redder as he slowly looked down until his eyes bugged out and he covered his crotch while frantically turning around with his tail covering his rear.

"Oh god!" Hunter shouted in sheer embarrassment and I grimaced since I knew how he felt at the moment.

"Easy Lt, we can't afford to panic," I assured to try and calm him down but it didn't help.

"W-What the fuck happened and w-where is my uniform and gear?!" Hunter sputtered incredulously as he looked around while Colleen and I sent each other a look.

"Hunter, come on, there's nothing to be alarmed about," Colleen added to help me calm him down, but he wouldn't turn around and we gave him some time to adjust at his own pace yet I caught a glimpse of Colleen eyeing his athletic form and it pissed me off for some reason as a quiet possessive growl rose up in me.

"Ugh...Mein Gott, what happened?" a familiar voice groaned out and we all looked to see Blitz awake and standing up shakingly without any assistance as I could see him rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"Blitz," Colleen muttered as she gazed at his front while he stood and straightened himself out so even though he was unintentionally putting on a show for her by stretching and loosening his powerful muscles, I narrowed my eyes with a scowl as I felt possessive of Colleen and inched closer to her without thinking while it was like something in me was demanding that I stayed closer to Colleen so no one would take her from me.

"Blitz, glad to see that you're awake," Hunter greeted warmly and the Doberman paused in his morning exercise to turn his head in the direction of the retriever-mix, just before he spotted us and blushed at the sight of Colleen being nude while I fidgeted slightly in agitation and Blitz flinched at the hostile glare I was shooting at him while I also didn't like the way Colleen was looking at him until Blitz seemed to notice that he was nude as well.

"What the hell...why am I-" Blitz questioned in shock before his eyes laid upon the shredded remains of the uniforms and gear that was on the ground nearby and he wondered, "Okay, why the fuck does it look like those big wolves ripped apart our uniforms and gear?"

"I have no idea but from what I can figure out, the rest of you might've gotten infected and changed into more of them while you tried to save me and Sgt. Colleen after curing the civilians and the two members of the royal family," I spoke up and the others recoiled at that.

"Wait, if that's true, then how come we're back to normal and regained our former selves?" Blitz asked and I frowned thoughtfully.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out since what we've learned so far is that we should've been werewolves permanently, so chances are that something happened while we weren't ourselves last night and it did something to the curse," I theorized just as a deep yawn cut into our conversation from behind and it caused us to turn our attention to Exile while he was slowly awakening.

We watched the husky turning onto his side and stirred while his back flexed and rippled as he yawned deeply again, then he stretched out all of his powerful limbs as much as he could in his current position with multiple joints popping as he rolled onto his back and his massive chest heaved with every breath he took as he slowly sat up straight. As Exile got up to his feet, I saw Colleen gazing at his powerful form and scowled again while that urge to keep her close appeared again which I was puzzled to why I was possessive of her since this wasn't like me and I assumed that it must have something to do with the curse and what happened last night while Exile was finishing with his morning stretches.

After several flexing and stretches, Exile looked around and spotted the rest of us before his eyes widened in shock as he saw that we were nude just like he was before we approached him, then Colleen and I unintentionally made eye-contact with each other before it felt like nothing else mattered for me until the others were looking slightly taken aback as we found ourselves so close to one another at least three feet apart while it felt like I had a deeper connection with her and one I never thought was possible until Hunter cleared his throat to snap us out of it and he turned his attention to Exile.

"Um, Exile," Hunter said awkwardly and Exile looked at him.

"Yes, comrade?" Exile questioned curiously while Hunter appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Aren't you, well, concerned with your current state of dress?" Hunter asked in embarrassment as he reminded the Russian husky of the fact that he, along with the rest of us, weren't exactly decent at the moment.

"Da, so?" Exile commented with a shrug, earning surprised and confused looks from the other rovers and it made him add, "What? Being completely bare is nyet problem for me, is natural back in the motherland as it's the highest trust among comrades...is problem for all of you?"

"For me, not really since I had to shower with fellow marines back in Vietnam and there were no privacy stalls whatsoever," I said nonchalantly while the others looked surprised to hear that.

The other rovers looked at one another in confusion and Hunter spotted the dead body nearby before he pointed it out with a look of horror, then the others saw it and talked about what they should do before I said that the local police will take care of him since this was a popular spot and someone will call for help when they show up but that left another problem.

"So, now that we're done talking about what to do with that poor chap, we should focus on the main problem at hand," Colleen stated and I nodded.

"She's right, we're completely nude and don't have any transport to exfiltrate from the area," I agreed and Hunter frowned.

"Yeah, looks like Shag and Alpha Six evacuated the cured civilians and the two members of the royal family but even if they left behind one of the chinooks for us, I don't feel well enough to pilot us back," Hunter said with a grimace.

"Neither am I since I feel really exhausted for some reason," Colleen admitted with a sigh.

"Same here comrades, I feel not so cool," Exile commented and I scowled.

"I'm not in a good state to fly us back either, so we can forget that," I stated with a displeased look.

"Guess none of us are good enough to fly back even if we did have transport," Blitz summed it up and it only further cemented the problem since now that we had no transport and no way to contact Actual for a fast exfil, then what were we supposed to do?

Task Force Road Rovers is supposed to be a highly classified black-ops military unit that's not supposed to be known to the public and Stonehenge is a fairly popular tourist location in the UK so anyone could come by at any time and see us, which would be far from good since a group of people showing up and seeing us with a dead body would not only reveal our existence, but the dead body would give them the wrong impression and we couldn't afford to let that happen.

"So, what'll we do now, mates?" Colleen questioned but none of us could give her an answer as the rest of us were stumped so it wasn't looking good.

At that moment, we heard the sound of a helicopter approaching and turned towards the source before we spotted a chinook arriving and could see that it was one of ours as it got closer and started descending while we were shielding our eyes and bracing ourself from the powerful gust of wind blowing our way as the others, with the exception of me and Exile, shivered somewhat at the cool air that hit our naked bodies while Exile and I were largely unaffected because of our thick fur.

Pretty soon, the helicopter shut off and the ramp opened before we gathered our weapons and what was left of our gear until we quickly headed over to the helicopter as we reunited with Shag and the crew of the helicopter.

"Shag, good timing," Hunter greeted in relief and I didn't see anyone else other than the pilots and the crew chief so the cured civilians and the two members of the royal family must have been taken home while Alpha Six probably reported to their commanding officer and was put on stand by again, then Shag saw the state of us and frowned while the humans inside the helicopter looked embarrassed before Shag grunted.

"Oh, right...long story, but let's just say that our uniforms are no longer usable now so you wouldn't happen to have any spares in here, right?" Hunter asked sheepishly as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head, though Shag shook his head before he went over to a nearby compartment and took out five extra towels until he gave them to us one at a time after he took out weapons and gear.

"Good thinking Cpl, this will help," I said as we started covering up to make ourselves look more decent.

"I'll say," Colleen agreed as she wrapped her towel around her middle and hiding her breasts from view.

"Heh, I'm good," Exile stated as he simply draped the towel around his shoulders, not noticing the surprised reactions from the other rovers but they didn't question it and just let it go.

"Anyway, we need to contact Director Shepherd and report in before we do anything else," I pointed out and everyone nodded as I signaled to the pilots to take us home before the chinook started up and we flew away from Stonehenge until I worked at one of the monitors and Shepherd appeared on the screen.

"Rovers, thank god you all are okay because I was getting worried when I lost contact from you last night," Shepherd said in relief and did a double-take when he saw that we were fully nude with towels covering us.

"Director, the mission is complete and we're oscar-mike back to base while no one is injured," I reported and Shepherd stared at us with a completely puzzled look.

"Good to hear, though what I want to ask about is why are you all wearing towels and is Exile naked? What exactly happened out there?" Shepherd questioned in utter confusion and Hunter cleared his throat awkwardly as he started looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, about that...it's a long story, though the short version is that we won but everything went good and FUBAR at the same time," Hunter spoke up and I looked at him with a puzzled frown.

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked in confusion and I was also wondering what he was talking about since there were still holes in my memory of last night.

"I'll get to that," Hunter told her and returned his attention to Shepherd as he continued, "Let's just say that we stopped the werewolf ceremony in time and saved everyone else, but the cure got destroyed in the process while Blitz, Exile, and I got infected."

"So, it looks like my theory was correct but what exactly happened last night, Hunter?" I inquired and Blitz fidgeted slightly.

"Maybe we should talk about that in a moment once we get back home," Blitz suggested nervously just as Professor Hubert appeared on the screen.

"Sorry for cutting in, but did you say that the rest of you got infected?" Professor Hubert inquired curiously and I turned my attention to him.

"Something fascinating there, Professor?" Hunter asked with an arched brow and a minute passed before Professor Hubert quit being lost in thought.

"Interesting, and you say the cure was destroyed before it could be administered to any of you?" Professor Hubert questioned and I furrowed my eyes.

"Appears so," I said and Professor Hubert hummed thoughtfully.

"Fascinating...I would like to ask you all some questions once you get back and are more decent, just to put the pieces together on what happened last night," Professor Hubert said and I nodded.

"Understood, we'll be home soon so we're going to rest for now until we make it back," I stated while Shepherd smiled in acknowledgment.

"Very well, we'll await your safe return," Shepherd stated before the monitor shut off and we all went to sit down as the pilots flew us home.

* * *

After that, we finally arrived home and was escorted to Professor Hubert's lab after we got dressed in medical scrubs and had to answer questions on what might have happened last night until the bloodhound informed us about how he did more research on werewolf lore before we all discovered that the fight between me and the other male werewolf that Hunter, Blitz, and Exile witnessed was one of dominance since the unknown werewolf and Colleen were chosen to get together so that they could lead the pack into a golden age.

But, because Colleen chose me as a mate, the ceremony that was been around since ancient Greece and created by nature itself had been broken so the pack refused to acknowledge me as their rightful king and had the other male fight me so that they could get me out of the way since I was a threat to their very way of life before the delay caused the full moon to reach past its apex and the ceremony was ruined but it caused a change.

Professor Hubert told us that because of the interruption and rebelling against the ceremony, the change that occurred is that we would now be in control of our actions even if we changed again under the full moon and it shocked all of us since we weren't expecting the possibility of changing again under the full moon, but we were still infected with the curse so it wasn't all that surprising but we weren't sure what to expect now that the curse had been altered because of the failed ceremony.

After his explanation, Professor Hubert wanted to take samples to get a better understanding of the curse so he had us wait as he took blood, saliva, and hair samples from each of us until he told us it would take a while before the results would come in and Shepherd dismissed us so that we could get some rest and I spent most of the day lost in thought and realization hit me as I thought about how the other rovers and I mated with Colleen so I started wondering if we had gotten her pregnant by accident before the memory of that horrible night back in 1989 came back as I remembered my wife and daughter's terrified faces before they were killed, then I let out a wolfish growl as the scarred face of Raul appeared in my mind while I could recall him saying to me, fellow CIA operative Frank Woods, and a child named David that we would suffer with him.

I had shaken my head to try and forget that terrible night where I had lost everything while later on, it was night time as I had told the other rovers to meet with me at the outdoor lounge before we found ourselves wearing casual clothes and sitting in chairs that were set up on the deck and I gazed at all the others as they listened to what I had to say.

"Listen up, this unit is no stranger to conflict yet here we are...we've all known the feeling of fang and claw tearing into us from an unexpected enemy so while it may have left us feeling differently in ways we still can't understand right now, here we are," I began as I reached over and held my arm that had been bitten while it had prompted the others to do the same and feel the areas where they had been bitten or scratched but the injuries were gone like they had never been there.

I knew that we were all cursed now and would never be cured, but we all didn't see it as a curse anymore and more like a badge of honor at this point while the other rovers kept listening to me as my tone started taking up a wolfish growl.

"We have suffered under the cruelty of those both human and otherwise who wished to control others through fear, violence, and intimidation yet here we stand, rovers," I continued with my fist raised in a declaration.

The others started joining in with their own poses as they expressed their agreements since it was far more effective than normal words could have as they all growled like wolves, no doubt thinking about the feral werewolf pack who forced this change on us and all those other people as I felt greater satisfaction they won't ever be able to hurt anyone or destroy any more lives ever again.

"This unit had been built upon a foundation of honor and respect so we must let previous questionable decisions fall aside because we are a unit, no matter who we are or where we came from and even though the sun has set on one of our most difficult trials during our career, one that left scars deeper than we ever thought was possible, we have never emerged stronger until now," I stated as I looked at Colleen and she smiled back at me while my eyes softened until I returned my attention to the others.

"We may have lost a chance to be normal again but we have gained something even better, a new strength, a stronger bond, and a new pack...one other thing, we were never normal to begin with and normal's overrated anyway because our kind doesn't get normal so this new change doesn't make us any different while normal is boring and different is exciting.

We were different before this and we still are now so we got into this and we will survive it together as a real pack does, so I promise you that I will never lose faith in all of you and I'm sure you all agree?" I questioned and the others nodded with grunts of agreement while I returned a nod.

"We will swear that no matter what comes our way after this, no matter what struggles we will face in the near future and even if this new change of ours is permanent, we will never stop moving forward and never lose sight of who or what we truly are and no matter what is thrown at us, we keep on living so are you with me?" I asked as I held out a hand and everyone sent me cheers of agreement as they placed their hands on top of mine.

"Mates, look," Colleen gasped suddenly as she pointed up to the sky.

We all looked up at where she was pointing and saw the moon shining in through a special opening, the moon no longer full and more like a half-moon yet it caught our full attention as we all stood up together and never took our eyes off the sky. For some reason, I felt closer with the others than I have ever felt before that surpassed from when we first met like I had known them my entire life, the other rovers not feeling like friends or teammates but family as for the first time in years since 1989, a small genuine smile appeared on my face as Colleen grabbed my hand and we looked at each other happily.

"To the power of the pack, Alpha Team," I declared and just like that, a primal need from deep within seemed to surface between us all and took over as we reared our heads back, sucked in a deep breath, and let loose a powerful howl at the moon with all our might, signifying a new beginning together.

I may not know what things will be down the road, but I know now that I'm not alone anymore and only time will tell what the future will be for us now that we were a pack and nothing will tear us apart as long as we're together.

* * *

A/N Yes, I had Adam say the famous line from the cartoon at the end of this chapter since it fit at that moment, and are you surprised that I added the Black Ops saga to this story? Talk about unexpected and Adam will have his face-off with Raul Menendez in the future and bring him to justice for the murders of his wife and daughter.

So, since I've been itching to add more supernatural elements to this story, I've been thinking of adding the cartoon Danny Phantom to this story where the Road Rovers are sent to Amity Park to go undercover and investigate the strange paranormal events that are starting to crop up in the town before they find themselves facing off against the malicious spirits that wander into the realm of the living and I've also been considering making Amity Park Adam's hometown so things would be more personal to him as he and his unit team up with half-spirit Danny Fenton and his friends.

Also, I've been planning to create a sequel that's a crossover with Rosario Vampire where it takes place after the events of black ops 3 as Adam and Colleen's grandson is sent to Yokai Acadamy but Tsukune won't be in it since I want to try something different so let me know what you think about it and what you think about this chapter so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is an outrage, Nepal has attacked one of our embassies in their own country and we will not stand for it!" the Indian ambassador shouted in outrage while the United Nations was having a meeting to address the current crisis of an Indian embassy being bombed in Nepal with evidence pointing to the Nepalese government being responsible.

"As I have said for the hundredth time, our government is not responsible for that but who you should be blaming is the terrorists waging war in our country for several months now so we resent this accusation," the Nepali president retorted as everyone else was mumbling to each other since tensions were high at the moment and it was only a matter of time until something exploded.

"Yes, we have heard of the civil war gripping your country for months now but it doesn't change the fact that the evidence points to your government being responsible for the bombing of our embassy so if we don't receive an official apology from your government, then we will see this attack as an act of aggression and retaliate swiftly," the Indian ambassador threatened and the president glared at him.

"Listen, we are trying to get to the bottom of this so our government can prove its innocence but we won't be threatened like this so any signs of your troops being sent into our country will be seen as an act of war," the Nepali president warned and there were gasping that occurred all around them until the ambassador of the United States cleared her throat.

"The United States is troubled by what had happened and President Clinton wants to assure the general assembly that he will have the matter looked into, so Task Force Road Rovers had been notified of the situation and they are being mobilized into the Himalayan mountains to follow up a lead that will prove the Nepalese government's innocence so give us time to find the evidence to absolve the Nepalese government of any wrongdoing," the US ambassador calmly reasoned and the Indian ambassador frowned until he nodded.

"Very well, I will grant your request to find evidence to prove the Nepalese government's innocence but if the road rovers do not find any evidence to prove that the Nepalese government isn't responsible, then we will have no choice but to declare Nepal our enemy and go to war so you have 48 hours," the Indian ambassador stated firmly and the US ambassador nodded.

"That'll be plenty of time and we all know that the road rovers are very good at their jobs so they will accomplish their mission," the US ambassador reassured before the meeting concluded after that.

* * *

"This is Alpha 1-1, intel is secured and we are moving to extraction point so be advised that it will be a hot exfill!" I shouted over the sounds of gunfire while Hunter, Colleen, and I rushed down the snowy hill and took turns giving each other cover fire while the Nepali rebels were shooting at us, though they had modern-day military weapons and gear instead of the old ex-soviet ones so I was wondering why they were better armed now as I heard a response on my radio.

"Acknowledged comrade, Alpha 1-2 receiving and ready for fast exfill," Exile responded as I rushed over to a tree and took cover before aiming my rifle at the rebels that were chasing after us.

"Set!" I notified Hunter and Colleen before firing back at the rebels and killing a few with well-placed single shots.

"Moving!" Hunter shouted as he left his cover and continued down the hill and before taking cover again.

Hunter, Colleen, and I kept moving down the hill while covering each other until we managed to arrive at the bottom of the hill and rushed over to a chinook helicopter where Exile, Blitz, and Shag were waiting until we got in and I rushed over to the pilots.

"Get us out of here!" I ordered before I had Blitz and Colleen take the miniguns and fire back the rebels while rounds pinged off the helicopter from incoming fire.

The helicopter started up and took off into the sky while the rebels kept firing at us until we managed to get away from the rebels that wanted us dead and the others let out a sigh of relief as Hunter removed his white camouflaged helmet.

"Jesus, thank god we got out of there in time," Hunter muttered and Colleen nodded.

"I agree, guv," Colleen commented and Blitz looked at us.

"So, how did it go?" Blitz asked and I showed him a bunch of small files that were tied together after taking them out of a pouch on my vest.

"We got the evidence that'll prove the Nepali government's innocence so all we need to do is bring it home in one piece," I stated before I put the files away and Colleen frowned.

"That I agree with because if we don't bring the evidence back home in time, then war will break out between Nepal and India," Colleen pointed out and I sent her a small smile before an explosion erupted outside and the helicopter rocked violently as we were all thrown to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted as we got up and one of the pilots looked back as we started to decent.

"We lost the tail rotor so we're going down!" the pilot informed us urgently and I swore under my breath.

"Everybody strap in and hold onto something!" I ordered and we all sat down before we secured ourselves with the seatbelts.

"Oh fuck, I definitely didn't predict this!" Hunter exclaimed in alarm while we held on to something as the helicopter fell from the sky.

"Brace!" the crew chief warned loudly before we crashed and the helicopter tipped over onto its side as it slid to a stop and I was rendered dazed after striking my head against something.

Everyone coughed from the smoke that came into the helicopter and I removed the straps before falling and landing onto my side, then I groaned as I stood up unsteadily with the others after they got themselves free until I noticed that the pilots and the crew chief were dead from the crash while I frantically gestured for everyone to get out.

We all fled the helicopter and got a distance from it before it exploded and flung us into the snow, just before we all groaned and stood up while I coughed and fanned the smoke away.

"Sound off!" I wheezed and everyone else gave me replies of an acknowledgment as I shook my head to clear the cobwebs.

"Well, our transport is gone with the crew KIA while we have no way of communicating with Actual now that the radio's been destroyed so what the bloody hell do we do now?" Colleen wondered with a displeased expression and I gazed around for a place where we could take shelter until I spotted what appeared to be a crumbling abandoned village that was nearby.

"There, we take shelter for the night and find a way to contact Actual for a pick-up once it's morning," I said as I pointed at the village, then we headed over to it while I patted the pouch that held the evidence and was relieved that it was still there as we entered the village and searched it before we found a house that was still intact and went inside.

We settled in and made a campfire to get ourselves warm but made sure to keep the fire low since we didn't want a smoke trail alerting the rebels and whoever shot us down, then we rested up for hours until night fell before the sound of a gunshot got our attention and we moved over to the windows while readying our rifles and peering outside but we didn't see anything until my sharp hearing picked up the sound of pained whimpering that got closer until a wolf suddenly entered the building with a bullet hole in its side.

The wolf limped forward before it collapsed and Colleen rushed over to check on it while the wolf was bleeding and she looked at us.

"Bollocks, he's been shot...somebody go get the first aid kit because this kid needs help," Colleen instructed and Shag removed his pack until he looked through it and took out the medical kit, then Exile grabbed the kit and was about to head over to Colleen when growling erupted near us in the building.

Most of us aimed at whatever was making that sound while Colleen was busy putting pressure on the wolf's injury and I tensed up when I spotted a pair of glowing green eyes that was with a bunch of glowing red ones as they stood in the darkness until they moved forward, one of them revealing itself as a large black muscular humanoid wolf with gray covering its muzzle while it was wearing a worn green hoodie and green pants that were tattered while the others were large feral wolves but their appearances were completely wrong as they were much bigger than ordinary wolves while their fur colors were white with green on their backs and the tips of their tails but it was the eerie glow surrounding their bodies that made them look even more unnatural than they already are.

"Oh, shit...sir, what the hell do we do?" Hunter whispered nervously and I gently shushed him.

"Don't...make any...sudden moves," I told him quietly as the black werewolf saw the wolf Colleen was trying to save and it bristled with its hackles raised.

"Kion vi faras kun sia, ho bastardoj?!" the black werewolf demanded in Esperanto with a male gravely voice while the other rovers recoiled at that.

"Did that black werewolf actually just talk to us?" Hunter questioned in disbelief and I noticed that the werewolf was defensive and very worried about the injured wolf so I knew I had to calm him down since the situation was escalating, then I slowly and carefully slung my rifle with a hand up in a peaceful gesture and the black werewolf cocked his head at that while the others looked at me in confusion.

"Paco, mia amiko, ni estas amikemaj kaj ne kauzos damagon al si," I reassured calmly and the werewolf still stared at us suspiciously.

"Um, what is that werewolf saying to us and what kind of language is that?" Blitz asked me and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"It's Esperanto, an artificial language that's been around since the late 19th century and he's asking us what we're doing with that wolf since it looks like we're attacking her," I explained while keeping my eyes on the black werewolf and his unnatural-looking pack.

"Well, please tell him that we're trying to save her life and if I don't get the bullet out of her and stitch up the wound, then she'll die," Colleen cut in stressfully as she was struggling to keep the wolf from bleeding out and I nodded at her before turning my attention back at the werewolf.

"Bonvolu, amiko mia, ni signifas neniun damagon kaj provas savi sian vivon, do ni helpu sin antau ol si mortos," I reasoned and the werewolf looked at the wolf and back at me until he sighed and sent me a pleading expression.

"Helpu sin, mi petas," the werewolf begged and I nodded at Exile while signaling for everyone to lower their weapons, then the other rovers with the exception of Colleen had lowered their rifles before Exile hurried over to Colleen and assisted her while Shag took out a flashlight and helped them see better as I studied the werewolf and his strange-looking pack as I couldn't pick up any scents from them like they weren't alive.

"Pardonu min peti, sed kio estas vi kaj viaj amikoj? Vi ciuj ne havas odorojn pri ambau de vi kaj vi ciuj aspektas tiel strangaj," I pointed out and the werewolf blinked at that before he furrowed his eyes and hesitated until a reassuring look from me apparently helped make up his mind.

"Car vi helpas sin, mi supozas ke mi fidos vin sufice por diri al vi...ni estas spiritoj kiuj gardas ci tiun vilagon kaj mi estis la lasta loganto kiu restis ci tie kiam ciuj forlasis eskapon de la milito kiam mi estis sangita de la besto kiu vagis ci tiun monton.

Post tio, mi gardis la vilagon sekve se la aliaj revenis kaj prenis la nomon Wulf sed mi estis mortigita de la bomboj kiuj detruis mian vilagon gis mi levigis el la mortintoj kiel spirito kaj kunigis kun ci tiuj lupo-spiritoj, kiuj mortis de diversaj rimedoj antau ol ni restis ci tie, vigli ajnajn entrudigintojn kiuj seksperfortus ci tiun sanktan lokon," Wulf explained and I was surprised that I was staring at actual spirits, but werewolves exist so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch that spirits exist as well while the others that weren't busy tending to the living female wolf were utterly confused by the conversation we were having.

"Um, sir, could you please translate what you two are saying because even if you taught us how to understand and speak other languages, we don't understand what you guys are saying to each other in Esperanto," Hunter suggested and I looked at him.

"I was asking him what he and his pack are since they are unlike anything we have ever seen before, so he explained that he used to be one of the villagers here who stayed behind after everyone else left to escape the civil war that was happening and he was attacked by a werewolf one night before becoming one himself, then he kept guarding the village in the event his people would come back until he was killed in a bombing run and became a spirit until he met with those strange wolves, who are also spirits and they became guardians of this place so that they could scare away any intruders," I answered and the others looked surprised to hear that.

"First werewolves and now ghosts so what's next, aliens?" Blitz muttered in disbelief and I didn't blame him since this was the second time we encountered the supernatural and now nothing surprises me or the others anymore as Wulf frowned thoughtfully and walked up to me.

"Via amiko ankorau sonas skeptika, do kiel pri mi montras al li pruvon?" Wulf offered and I gazed at him warily since I didn't know what he meant by demonstration.

"Kia manifestacio?" I asked and Wulf simply smiled mischievously before he suddenly became transparent which cause the others to drop their mouths open in shock and Wulf grabbed me to pull me into a hug.

What happened next was very bizarre as he started sinking into me and entered my body completely, then I felt an alien presence in my mind as it gently prodded for permission and I tentatively let it since it wasn't being malicious and my eyes started glowing green before I felt like I was falling asleep as lifted off the ground and hovered above the others with a smirk that didn't look right on me while the others were gasping in disbelief with stunned expressions, though it was the incredible power that was flowing through me as I was simply in the passenger seat and just watched through my eyes dimly as Wulf just gently flew around the others and landed back to where I was standing before Wulf looked at Blitz.

"Kredu min nun, hundido?" Wulf questioned with my mouth moving without my control as it formed into a teasing grin and Blitz started scowling.

"I don't know what the hell he just said, but something tells me that it'll piss me off," Blitz grumbled unamusingly and Wulf chuckled while I couldn't help but also feel amused to see my packmate's misfortune as it was like I was floating in a sea of darkness and couldn't fight back.

After that, I felt Wulf leaving my mind as he exited my body and I managed to become more aware again as I shivered from the chill that rushed through me and became more alert while Wulf backed up and sent me an apologetic look.

"Pardonu min ke vi sentas vin malkomforta, amiko," Wulf said to me and I sent him a look.

"Bonvolu averti min la sekvan fojon kiam vi decidos posedi mian korpon kaj certigu peti mian permeson venontfoje," I stated and Wulf nodded as he looked back at the ghost feral wolves that still appeared to be tense before he sent them a few growls and barks, then the ghost wolves relaxed as they laid down and kept watching us so I assumed that Wulf informed them that we weren't hostile and now we focused on Colleen and Exile while they got to work removing the bullet.

* * *

Shortly after, Colleen instructed Exile to give her what she needed while the rest of us heard the sounds of vehicles arriving outside and went over to the windows before I saw groups of rebels moving around through the village with their rifles up as they quietly chatted to each other and searched the village as well as inside the crumbling buildings, so I knew that we didn't have much time until they found us while Wulf was quietly growling at the sight of the rebels until Colleen was done helping the wolf and stood up.

"There, all done and it should hold her over for now so nice work, Exile," Colleen told us softly as to not alert the rebels and Exile sighed in relief.

"My pleasure and I'm glad she'll be rain as right in no time," Exile whispered while butchering his wording a little bit and I headed over to them with a hard frown.

"Listen up, the rebels are here and they are searching the buildings, so let's move out because we don't have much time until they find us," I instructed quietly and looked at Wulf.

"Wulf, vi kaj via pako konas ci tiun vilagon kaj la cirkauajon pli bone ol ni do vi pensas ke vi povas nin forpeli rapide de ci tie?" I asked and Wulf perked up before he nodded.

"Jes, sekvu min," Wulf responded before he gestured for us to follow him and I saw Hunter and Blitz arguing about something as it got more heated when I picked up Blitz shouting about tanks, but Hunter appeared to have misinterpreted it as thanking him for a dog biscuit and not thanking him at the same time so Hunter was losing his patience and close to shouting at him until the word 'tank' got my attention, then I hurried past them and looked outside until I saw a bunch of tanks approaching our location.

"No, tanks goddammit!" Blitz shouted right in Hunter's face and the retriever-mix shoved him back.

"Well, make up your fucking mind!" Hunter bellowed in frustration and it looked like they were going to get into a fist-fight with each other until I stormed over and forcibly separated them as they started grappling with one another.

"Can it, we have enemy armor approaching and we need to bug out ASAP!" I snarled with my voice taking on a wolfish tone and my eyes faintly glowing white from my beastly side coming out slightly, then they froze and showed submission until we gathered our things and started to leave.

At that moment, one of the tanks smashed through the building and it forced us to run while Colleen carried the injured wolf before we found ourselves fleeing through the village and following Wulf and his pack, avoiding getting blown up as the tanks destroyed buildings next to us with cannon fire while the rebels also chased after us and fired their rifles, then we came across a large military truck and got in before I started it up and shifted into drive before slamming my foot on the gas and we sped away.

"Kapitan, contact on our twelve!" Exile alerted as a tank drove into the alley from an exit in front of us and I was forced to swerve into a path to the right before speeding away from the enemy armor that started chasing us.

"Cpl, use that radio to contact Actual for air support and a fast exfil!" I ordered as I gestured at the radio that was in the cab, then Exile grabbed the mike and tuned in to our secure channel before he contacted Actual and used the authorization code to prove that it was us before calling in for air support and a fast exfil while I drove under a stone bridge and we started taking fire from the rebels before I banged on the window behind me and Colleen opened it.

"Sgt, return fire!" I ordered and Colleen ducked into the back before gunfire erupted from the others as I drove us out of the village and into the mountains.

As we got a good distance away from the village, I heard one of the tanks firing and the truck we were in was sent flying as everybody screamed in a panic and the truck landed onto its side, then we all got out of the truck and fled from it before the military vehicle exploded until we eventually found ourselves at a dead-end and I turned around before I unslung my rifle and signaled everyone to take cover.

"Everyone, check your weapons and ammo because we need to hold out until air support arrives so conserve your ammo and only fire at what you can hit," I instructed as we took cover behind some trees with Wulf and his pack before we all saw the rebels letting out a war cry as they charged and I ordered everyone to fire.

We shot at the rebels and killed most of the first wave as I shot a rebel through the heart and killed another with a perfect shot to the head as we kept firing and took cover from gunfire that pelted the trees, then we returned fire and killed more rebels while I was forced to reload until enemy technicals and tanks showed up with the mounted machine guns in the back of the pick-up trucks ripping apart our cover so we were forced to fall back to a secondary defensive position until the tanks fired and I found myself being flung through the air until I collided onto the snowy ground.

I was dazed with my ears ringing as someone grabbed me by the back of my vest and pulled me out of the line of fire as I saw that it was Exile before he was shot in the shoulder and spun to the ground while being forced to drop me until we all found ourselves surrounded by tanks and rebels as they aimed their weapons at us and we were forced to surrender with our hands up as a civilian helicopter flew over and landed near us until a man in a Nepali military uniform with a Col. rank exited the helicopter with two men in suits as the man looked surprised to see us before he grinned smugly and walked over.

"Well, looks like the rumors are true, the military dogmen backed by the United Nations do exist and it appears that they are accompanied by strange wolves with a wolfman so as much as I wish to figure out how you all tick, I'm here for official business so hand over the files," the Col. demanded and I glared at him until the Col. appeared to have realized something.

"Oh, how rude of me so let me introduce myself...I am Col. Agustus Havoc of the Nepali military and I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to explain why I'm here since you are going to die so you see, I'm the one who has bombed the Indian embassy and supplied the rebels with the arms you see now since both of those things are very integral to what I have planned," Col. Havoc explained and I scowled at the man who was a disgrace to his uniform and a traitor to his country.

"Why the hell would you turn on your own country and start a war between it and India?" I questioned and Col. Havoc chuckled.

"Because, how do Americans say it, war is more profitable so both countries go to war and destroy each other while I swoop in and take over both and make enough funds to live like a king but enough talk, give me the files or I'll make things much more unpleasant for you and that's if the rebels don't decide to throw you into a mass grave after killing you with a firing squad," Col. Havoc threatened and Wulf sent me a subtle signal that he was asking for permission if he and his pack would possess me and the other rovers so that we would have an advantage against Col. Havoc and the rebels.

I returned a signal saying that he had my consent and I returned my attention to Col. Havoc while he was starting to get irritable and he pulled out his sidearm before pressing the barrel against my head.

"Last chance, give me the files or I'll kill you!" Col. Havoc shouted and I sighed as I sent him a deadly calm look as Wulf inched behind me and his pack got into position.

"Here's what you need to understand, Havoc, we don't negotiate with terrorists and the thing is that we're not trapped here with you, you're trapped here with us," I stated before I felt Wulf going into my body and his pack members flying into each rover as they jerked from the sudden possession.

I could feel the intense supernatural power flowing through me again as my eyes started glowing green and it caused Col. Havoc to recoil in alarm as my body started enlarging and changing into my werewolf form with the same thing happening to the others with their eyes glowing red before we removed our helmets and dropped them but unlike before, our uniforms had been modified to stretch so they wouldn't rip like what happened to our old ones as Col. Havoc looked completely petrified with fear while the rebels were shouting in Nepali with utter terror in their voices until the changes were complete and we all threw our heads back to let out powerful howls that would send a chill down anyone's spines.

"Bhagavanadvara, ti apavitra raksasaharulai mara!" Col. Havoc shouted in a panic before he fired, but Wulf reacted quickly by making me intangible and I felt a tingling sensation as the bullet passed through while Col. Havoc appeared horrified that his gun was useless before I became solid again and Wulf promptly backhanded the corrupt Colonel across the face until he spun to the ground unconscious and we all turned to the rebels that looked completely terrified.

We attacked with vicious snarls and terror-fueled screams erupted from them as we tore through the rebels easily by ripping them apart and smashing up vehicles while also flying around and blasting tanks with green beams of light from our hands with jets showing up and destroying what's left of enemy armor as it turned into a massacre with the rebels desperately trying to flee or fight back, but we showed no mercy and finished off the rest until we found ourself standing among a gruesome scene that looked like something out of a horror movie as Wulf and his pack left our bodies before we changed back, then I shook my head to clear it while the other rovers groaned during their attempt to recover from their first possession until they saw the carnage that had been inflicted and started looking nauseous.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be fucking sick," Hunter gagged as he immediately looked away and tried hard not to throw up as I picked up the sound of helicopters approaching our location.

I could see helicopters from the united nations appearing over the horizon as we picked up our helmets and put them on before the helicopters landed and a man wearing a suit came out of one of them before I recognized him as Mark McKnight from the CIA and a fellow marine as he took upon the scene of carnage with a look of shock before he shook it off and walked over to me before we shook hands.

"Adam, it's been a while and I never expected you to look like this since you had less fur and appeared more human the last we worked together," Mark quipped and I nodded in response.

"Trust me, it's a long story so how are the wife and kids?" I asked after zip-tieing Col. Havoc and forcibly took him with me as Mark and I, along with the others, started walking to the helicopters.

"My wife divorced me and took the kids with her since she didn't want to keep waiting every night while wondering if I'm dead or not," Mark explained and I sent him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry to hear that, but that's just how it goes in our line of work and some marriages never work out because of it," I stated and Mark frowned.

"Hey, how have you been holding up? The last time I saw you was when we were working together with Mason and Woods back in eighty-nine and you were seriously messed up after-" Mark said and I cut him off with a sharp glare that told him to stop talking.

"I'm fine because I've recovered and returned to duty so let's leave it at that," I suggested and Mark got the message as we arrived at the helicopters before Mark stared back at Wulf and his pack with a strange look.

"Who are they because those are the strangest wolves I've ever seen before," Mark pointed out and I sighed.

"Would you believe me if I said that they are ghosts?" I questioned and Mark blinked at that before sending me a dry look.

"Honestly, after seeing you and the other rovers as dog people and also hearing about that incident in London involving goddamn werewolves of all things, nothing surprises me much anymore and ghosts existing isn't that farfetched since werewolves are real while you and your unit are one of them now," Mark told me and I looked back at Wulf and his pack.

"Well, that'll make things easier and as for them, we'll be taking them with us since they need to be debriefed and we'll take the injured wolf as well, though the black werewolf speaks Esperanto so I'll be a translater for him since his pack can't speak and he's the only one who can so I hope there's enough room in the helicopters for all of us," I said and Mark made a face at that.

"Jesus, things just can't ever be easy with you, Hanson," Mark muttered before I put Col. Havoc into the helicopter in front of us before I gestured for Wulf to come with us, causing him to look taken aback by that but he hesitantly got in the helicopter while his pack hopped into different helicopters with the other rovers until we took off and headed home while Mark saw Col. Havoc out cold and sent me a questioning look and I told him that I would explain later once we handed him off the Nepali government and have him arrested for treason.

* * *

"Well done rovers, the evidence proved the Nepali government's innocence and Col. Havoc is currently awaiting trial for committing acts of terrorism and treason so another job well done," Shepherd complemented and I nodded.

"We were just lucky to get out of there alive and wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Wulf and his pack," I said as I gestured at the spirit lupines in question, who perked up and Shepherd stroked his chin as he gazed at them curiously.

"Yes, I never would've expected spirits to exist but there are documented cases of hauntings across the united states and around the world so knowing that werewolves are around, it's no surprise that spirits roam this plane of existence and I think I've heard about two paranormal scientific investigators who have dedicated themselves in the study of the paranormal so I would like to contact them one day and compare notes," Shepherd said and I know who he's talking about as I crossed my arms.

"Jack and Madeline Fenton of Fenton Works, I've heard of them but they tend to be...eccentric in their work," I commented while gazing at Wulf and he told me that he and his pack needed a place to stay now that his village was fully destroyed now and I returned my attention to Shepherd.

"Director, Wulf used to be one of the villagers in the ruins we took shelter in and considering that his home is completely gone and he helped us on our mission, I recommend that we make him and his pack Rovers in recognition for their efforts as well as the living female wolf before giving them a place to stay here," I offered stoically and the others looked surprised to hear that while Shepherd frowned thoughtfully.

"Are you sure about this, Adam?" Shepherd asked and I nodded.

"They have potential and their abilities as spirits would be beneficial to the task force, not to mention that I wouldn't do this for anyone unless they would be excellent operatives and I'm a good judge of character," I said and Shepherd appeared to ponder it until he nodded.

"Very well, I'll agree to this so we'll get the female living wolf into the transmodifier and turn her into a cano-sapien to make it official," Shepherd agreed and we decided that we should wait for the female wolf's injuries to heal up first before we guided her into the transmodifier since we don't know what would happen if we did put her in the machine while she's injured.

After that, we gave Wulf and his pack a tour of the place while showing them places they can or can't go until they have a higher rank, then we led them outside the base into the underground artificial ecosystem and I told them that they were free to explore whenever we were finished with a mission and I told Wulf that the other rovers remained on the base so they would always be ready for a mission, then we finished the tour and had Wulf and his pack get acquainted with the base's other personnel until most of the day had gone by and everyone went to bed until Colleen and I had gone to our room and laid down in our bed with her head on my chest and my arm around her shoulders.

"Adam, what that CIA agent said about you being messed up by something that happened back in 1989, what did he mean by that?" Colleen asked and I tensed up while I held a pensive frown.

"If it's alright with you, could we not talk about that?" I suggested and Colleen immediately looked guilty for asking something so personal.

"I'm sorry luv, that was insensitive of me and I shouldn't have pried like that," Colleen said regretfully and I sighed as I looked at her with softened eyes.

"No, you were curious and I don't blame you for that...what happened back in eighty-nine is something I'm still trying to deal with for years now and I was in a very dark place after what happened, so I'll tell you eventually but not now, okay?" I told her and Colleen nodded as she reached up with one hand and held my jaw before gently stroking my muzzle with her thumb.

I sent her a small smile before I moved onto my side as I faced her and we leaned forward until we softly kissed and tenderly explored each other's mouths with our tongues as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the passion we were giving each other until I grabbed her torso with one arm and pulled her against me while reaching up with my other hand and cupping her head, then I felt myself getting hard with my member slipping from its sheath due to the sensation of her breasts squishing against my broad chest and we separated to get some air while we both breathed heavily and Colleen sent me a grin when my erection pressed against her entrance.

"My, seems like someone's excited," Colleen teased and I smirked back at her.

"What can I say, you're irresistible," I remarked and Colleen sent me a half-lidded look.

"So, my mate, how shall we do it this time? Our normal forms or our beastly ones? As I recall, now that I remember most of what happened that night when we first changed after getting infected, you were so rough and such an animal," Colleen flirted and I started grinning ferally as my eyes gently glowed white.

"Well, I didn't know my mate loved it rough but I certainly remember you enjoying it when I pounded you from behind in Exile's room and I could just imagine how he would've reacted if he had shown up early," I growled with a wolfish grin and Colleen shivered from how predatory I sounded as I started to slowly explore her curves with my hands and they finally rested on her hips before I pulled them against mine with my large member being sandwiched between us.

"He probably would've enjoyed the show, seeing two beasts just fucking uncontrollably and he might've been a little jealous," Colleen whispered before I rolled us over until I was on top and hovered over her with an animalistic rumble that exited my mouth.

"How about we show each other what he's missing then," I stated and Colleen's eyes started glowing as her beast was coming out slightly.

"Let's, my alpha," Colleen agreed before I leaned down and started kissing her again while grabbing one of her breasts and kneading it with one hand while playing with her nipple with two fingers.

I removed myself from the kiss and moved down with the blanket slipping down to my waist and leaving both of our upper forms exposed as my mouth arrived at one of Colleen's breasts, my sharp teeth suckling and rolling her nipple around until it hardened against my tongue as Colleen gasped and I reached for her other breast before squeezing it tenderly. Colleen reached up and grabbed my head before tending to my ears and I shivered at that since a canine's ears are sensitive and it felt so good as Colleen ran her hands down to my neck and stroked the fur before I stopped tending to her breasts and continued moving down to her entrance.

My nose was filled with her scent and moving forward, I pressed it against her arousal and inhaled deeply as my eyelids drooped down slightly with my pupils enlarging while I fell deeper into my lust and my beast's love for my mate, then I ran my tongue across her entrance and Colleen let out a gasp that turned into a moan while my tongue came across her clit and she fell into my ministrations with her strong legs wrapping around my head and forcing me to go even deeper as I was painfully hard from her lovely scent invading my nose.

A wolfish growl rumbled from my chest as Colleen whispered my name before I moved my hand down and made her let go of my head until I dipped a finger into her entrance and started pumping it in and out, causing her to cry out and arch her back while I added a second finger and continued pleasing my mate for a few minutes, just before her walls rippled and tightened against my fingers as I reveled in the sight of her shuddering and arching her back from her orgasm.

"Bloody hell, Adam!" Colleen shouted blissfully as I removed my fingers and moved my head back down to start lapping up the juices that flooded her sex when she came as swipes from my tongue made her keep gasping until another tremor wracked her body and I eagerly awaited my reward until I was done and Colleen let out a curse while I moved up to my knees and enjoyed the view of seeing her looking dazed with her eyes glazed over from pleasure and lust.

Colleen sat up and moved to her knees as well before she grabbed my head and pulled me into a tender kiss, and I let it happen while it was gentle and slow but still everything I had wanted and needed from her at this moment as her hands moved down my muscular chest and ran through my fur before they settled on my hips as my hands rested on her waist until she finished the kiss and smiled gently at me.

"You know, this may come as a surprise but I wasn't expecting to fall for someone, even if it was under strange circumstances," Colleen admitted and I furrowed my eyes at that.

"How so?" I asked before Colleen sighed and her eyes misted over as she appeared to be remembering a part of her past.

"Well, you already know that I lived on the streets of London before I was recruited by you and the director, but what you don't know is that I used to have an owner," Colleen told me and I was surprised to hear that.

"I didn't receive any information about that so this is the first time I'm hearing about it," I said and Colleen frowned.

"Yes, it was a part of my past that I wasn't eager to talk about since it reminds me of the worst day of my life...when I was just a pup, I was adopted by a family and we lived in a nice flat near Buckingham Palace so once I was old enough, I discovered that I was adopted to be a breeder dog for a champion hound and I was not as bright as I am now so I didn't think about it at the time.

When I was first introduced to the male, I didn't know how to react and the male was more than a little pushy so I rejected him since he wouldn't leave me alone, then my owners forced me into a room with the male and he tried to...force himself on me so I made sure to let him know how I felt about that by kicking him where it hurt, but my owners were not pleased once they found out what happened and took me out for a drive.

Because I wasn't as smart as I am now, I assumed that they were going to take me to the park for some fun and when we did arrive at the park, they walked me around for a short time and tied me to a post before telling me to stay and they left so I waited for them to come back.

I waited but hours had gone by and it became dark before I realized that my owners had abandoned me just because I wouldn't mate with that male and the knowledge of them only adopting me to become nothing more than a breeder bitch, as well as proving that they didn't love me by abandoning me and only cared about making money off me, hurt so much that it left a hole in me so I managed to escape from my leash and found myself living on the streets for a month after that while swearing off love altogether until you and Director Shepherd recruited me as a road rover," Colleen explained solemnly while I just listened and didn't interrupt.

I was livid after hearing that she had been abandoned by greedy assholes that only cared about money and threw her away like garbage once she showed that she wouldn't be controlled by them, so I started growling quietly while slightly pulling her into an embrace and tightening my grip possessively as my eyes glowed white and my teeth grew sharper while my beast was furious and wanted to rip those bastards apart for only using my mate and betraying her in the worst way by leaving her to die until I realized what I was doing and let her go before looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me there," I mumbled and Colleen chuckled before she placed her hand on my jaw and I looked back at her again.

"Don't be, I think it's sweet that you care about what happened to me and, to be honest, seeing your wolf come out slightly to protect me is making me feel all fired up again," Colleen admitted with a lustful expression and I started grinning ferally as I grabbed her waist again and moved down to squeeze her ass while she let out a moan.

"Then let us continue," I growled huskily as I moved her back down onto the bed and got ready to penetrate her.

Colleen wrapped her legs around my hips while I continued locking lips with her and my hands explored her body again, feeling the athletic muscles as I returned my attention to her entrance and saw how wet she was before I gripped my steel-hard canine member and ran the tip along her folds until Colleen moaned as she pressed herself against me, causing the tapered tip to dip in and I sucked in a breath before letting out a curse at my tip being squeezed and massaged.

My eyes were completely glowing white now as I gripped Colleen's hips and shoved myself in with a snarl as I struggled not to change into my beast form and fuck her relentlessly like last time since I wanted to fully enjoy this, but I didn't mind being rough while I started rocking against her slowly with Colleen panting in ecstasy before my feral growl turned low and dangerous as I picked up the pace, my hips smacking against hers while I leaned forward to run my tongue across her neck and felt her pulse throb erratically.

"Cor, fuck me harder!" Colleen screamed with her voice getting deeper as her fur started darkening and her muscles began enlarging while she tried to retain her cano-sapien form.

At that moment, I brought my thumb between us and started flicking the little nub as Colleen moaned while she moved her arms around my torso and pulled me in closer until her walls tensed and squeezed my member as I gritted my sharper teeth until I rolled us over so that she was straddling my waist, Colleen leaning down and planted her hands on my toned furry chest while the fur was darkening to gray and my form started getting bigger and packed with more muscle.

Lips parting, my hands found her waist and gripped them tightly as I urged her along into another frenzied pace before I found myself loving the way her breasts bounced with every thrust as we continued changing into our beast forms and enjoyed the change as it made us both feel more wild and feral.

**"Touch yourself," **I snarled with my voice sounding inhuman and completely forceful as Colleen was appearing surprised by my tone, but she obliged without a second thought with one hand grasping one of her breasts and the other working at her clit and she tightened around my member from another orgasm until our changes were complete and I sat up before pulling her into a rough hold with both arms.

We growled and snarled from the pleasure as Colleen suddenly ran her claws down my back and tore through the flesh, making me do the same as we bit each other hard in the shoulders with blood coming out of our injuries, but there was nothing but pleasure as our feral beastly instincts took over slightly and made sex much wilder and feral as I pounded into her mercilessly while we kept clawing and biting ourself as we left gashes and deep bite marks on our beastly forms.

Suddenly, I moved Colleen around until she was facing away from me and I forced her onto the bed with one hand pinning her head and the other gripping her tail as she yelped in surprise, then I pounded into her like there was no tomorrow as our primal snarls echoed throughout the soundproof room before I leaned forward with my chest pressing against her back as I felt the end approaching and bit down on her shoulder again as I forced my knot inside and made a few short thrusts, just before I reached my peak and my vision went white while my seed poured into her with uncontrollable howls escaping us before we laid down and I just held her in my arms.

After that, I pumped myself inside her slowly as my abdomen twitched and my thighs trembled while we changed back into our cano-sapien forms before Colleen carefully looked back at me with a beautiful smile until I moved my head forward to kiss her lazily as our injuries healed up in seconds until something occurred to me.

"Colleen, is it possible that I got you pregnant during both of those times while we were under the control of the lycanthropy and now?" I asked and Colleen looked surprised to hear that before she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I wasn't in heat at the time and tonight so I'm not pregnant, but would you want pups if I was in heat?" Colleen questioned and I frowned thoughtfully as I wondered if it was even possible for us to have kids because of my unstable DNA, but I couldn't dwell on it since thinking about it too much would bring back memories of my daughter and it was still too painful to think about her and my wife even after years had gone by since that horrible night.

"I don't know..." I admitted hesitantly and Colleen reached back to place her hand on my jaw.

"Well, I think you'd make a right good father," Colleen told me and I smiled before I continued to kiss her between her neck and shoulder as she leaned her head against mine, just as I pulled the blanket over us and I fell fast asleep after that with Colleen secure in my arms.

* * *

A/N Well, as you can see, Adam is still affected by his family's murder and it's too painful to think about his wife and daughter but he's slowly healing from his trauma with Colleen's support so it's a nice tender moment between them, but I've noticed one reviewer complaining about how the chosen candidate of the werewolf pack didn't put up more of a fight in the last chapter.

Yes, he got killed and it might seem that Adam won the fight a little too easily, but the candidate was either a civilian boxer or wrestler while Adam is a former marine who served in Vietnam for a few years and was a CIA SAD operative for decades who is skilled in different forms of martial arts and his reflexes had heightened in his beast form with his skills and training kicking in during the fight, so it's no surprise that Adam was able to quickly take down the candidate since he was following the 'One Shot, One Kill' policy he heard about in basic training on Parris Island.

Anyway, I hope that clears it up and the rovers are able to change into their beast forms at will like a power-up but they'll always change under the full moon involuntarily since I have to keep some part of the lore in this story, so the rovers' enemies are going to be in for one nasty surprise and I can't wait to write down the look on Parvo's face once he witnesses the rovers change into werewolves to get the upper hand against him.

So, I've decided to add Danny Phantom to this crossover story with our lovable werewolf spirit Wulf making his first appearance in this chapter so the next chapter will be Let Sleeping Dogs Lie and I was wondering if you all want me to make the ninja Shiba Inus road rovers as well since they would be beneficial to the task force, but I've been thinking of changing things where the mother dinosaur and her babies don't exist since dinosaurs are extinct in real life and I want to add more supernatural elements to this story so any ideas or suggestions will help.

One more thing, I've been thinking of adding Remedy's universe to this story where Adam and the other rovers experience the events of Alan Wake, Quantum Break, and Control in one large shared universe of a fight against the supernatural, paranormal, experiencing time travel and a battle between light and darkness during the period between the road rovers and the events of call of duty while I'm interested in doing this so let me know what you think and stay tuned.


End file.
